


When the crow turns white.

by xxxAkiiChanxxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bucket List, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook Accounts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Healing, Heart breaks, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Payback, Riding, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Second Chances, Smut, Transgender, Unconditional Love, Violence, Weddings, blowjob, home romance, reviving memories, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAkiiChanxxx/pseuds/xxxAkiiChanxxx
Summary: "You're disgusting. I'll never be in a relationship with another man, remember that." Kuroo's exact words still linger on Tsukishima's head. He was hurt, denied and rejected. He left the country to start a new life but it seems like Love is more powerful than hate. Tsukishima's back. A whole new Tsukishima's back but his heart's still shouting the same name. "Kuroo san, now that I'm different, will you finally accept me?" A story when everything changed but the feeling remain..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys so this is my Haikyuu KurooTsuki's fic debut. It is actually pretty difficult to write story with the topic I choose. I don't know where to start and I'm not good in writing smut scenes! So all italic parts were flashbacks since there are plenty of flashbacks on the first chapter.  
> Warning : Smut scene on the first chapter. grammatical errors, spelling error because I'm lazy rechecking my work.
> 
> hope you like it!!

**Chapter 1**

 

_"Nice block tsukki!" Kuroo happily praised Tsukishima from blocking the hyped owl's spike for just after the 5th try. The relationship between the Nekoma's captain and the blondie freshman started became deeper on their training camp. He learned his blocking techniques from Kuroo and practice them with the help of Bokuto and Akaashi._

 

 

A 25 year old Kei Tsukishima laugh bitterly at the memory. After disappearing for 7 years, Tsukki's finally back in Japan basically to start a new life and hoping to see Kuro again. Tsukki left japan not because he's mad. Tsukki can't be mad and never will be. 

 

 

_The 4some seems to be very close in a very short time during the training camp specially the two captains who act like his father telling him to eat more that what he used too. Akashii which is the most normal among the three became his savior and closest friend._

 

 _"Hey hey hey Tsukki! See you again!" The very hyper bokuto shouted, waving to the whole Karasuno team as the prepare for their departure. "This is not a goodbye Tsukki. Call me if you need anything specially if you need block advises." Kuroo grinned as Tsukki just gave him his usual sigh. Akaashi went to Tsukki, apologizing for all the bullying that he got from Kuroo and Bokuto during the whole training camp. "have a safe trip Kei."_  

 

 

Tsukki once again drink the cocktail in **her** hand. A **woman** with long blonde hair which is now wearing contact lens instead of glasses is no other than the tall karasuno volleyball team's middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei.

 

As a successful woman, spending night in a lounge bar is nothing. She's not the typical career person who needs to wake up early in the morning to work in an office. Tsukki still works for a company in United States. All she needs to do is to make new design, plot the architect's design then submit them through Email.

 

"Why did I come back again? Right... I'm still hoping to see him." she said to herself before finishing her drink. She never thought that she'll turn into something like this. she used to care no one but now, sacrificed a lot of things because of the old nekoma captain, kuroo.

 

 

_Kuroo and Tsukki manage to maintain their communication despite of being in opposite sides of Japan. Sometimes, Tsukki visited tokyo to hang out with his friends. "What's your plan for college?" Kuroo asked. "If you plan to go to college here in Tokyo, you're welcome to live with us." Akaashi offered._

 

_Being friend for a long time, Akaashi knew that Kei somehow see Kuroo not just as a friend but something more than that. Kei likes Kuroo but unfortunately, the neko captain is so dense about it. "Thank you Keiji." Tsukki finally replied._

 

 

She had enough alcohol for the night so she picked up her bag when she heard a loud slap sound from the nearby table. Much to her surprise, the man who got slapped was the love of her life, Kuroo.

 

Kuroo receive a hard slap on his face after he broke up with the woman. He's tired with her and there's no way he'll take that bitch seriously. They just met, spend some nights in bed and that's it. He've dated a lot of woman from time to time but still can't find what he's looking for.

 

His hand slowly reached his now red cheek when a tall slender woman came to him, offering a handkerchief. "Here." The woman said. Kuroo accepted it and muttered thanks to the woman. The blonde look so worried about him but too shy and nervous to ask. She slightly bow and leave the place without getting her hanky back.

 

Kei safetly arrive to her condo and went straight to bed, crying. She's happy but still the pain from the past is there. They are good friend but she ruined it.

 

 

_Even a happy go lucky guy like Kuroo experience some serious moments in his life too and he always run to Tsukki during those times. He can't talk to Bokuto about that since he'll never get a decent answer. Akaashi care less and Kenma is not interested with his problems. Tsukki being such a smart guy, Kuroo always run to him whenever he has school problem, He also spend his first heartbreak, crying out his heart to Tsukki._

 

_Kuroo isn't expecting Tsukki to be that reliable but Tsukki's like his medicine that he can be cured quickly whenever he's with him. He even run to Miyagi from Tokyo in the middle of the night just to cry out to Tsukki that his 3rd girlfriend cheated on him and there they develop their friendship into something much deeper but not so the same for the blondie._

 

_Spending time with the latter changes Tsukki's feelings from friend to something more special. He feels pain when Kuroo's crying, He's happy when Kuroo passed his university entrance exam and all. Tsukki fell in love with the nekoma capatin but unfortunately, Kuroo seems to feel different. He's not interested with men._

 

_Tsukki learned how to be contented and stay by his side as his friend but as they spend more and more time together, the feeling seems to grow deeper and deeper and he hates it. It is painful for Tsukki to keep it inside._

 

_One night, Tsukki went to Tokyo because Akaashi called him saying that Kuroo ditch classes and stayed home for a week already. "Broken hearted again huh?" It is not new for him to see Kuroo in this state, Drunk and devastated. One by one, he start picking up all the trash and bottles in his room before sitting beside kuroo. "Alright, let me hear you out again." Kuroo start talking about the same thing. His girlfriend left him for another man or the woman having another boyfriend._

 

_Kuroo fell asleep after letting out his pain without knowing that Tsukki's in pain too. "I don't know why girl kept on playing with you. They don't know how special you are." He whispered to the sleeping man. Being so close to the drunk man, he felt his heart beating fast again. His emotion started to take over his body. He slowly lean down and claim the other man's lips._

 

_What happened next is something that he didn't expect. Tsukki felt kuro kissing him back which made him cry. He knows that it is just because of the alcohol but tsukki just can't let this chance escape, the same way he grab the chance to block once of ushijima's spike during the tourament. Same feeling of victory he felt at the older man start to deepen the kiss._

 

_Tsukki manage to break the kiss for some air when the other pinned him on the bed, kissing and savoring his smooth neck. "Kuroo san chotto.." Tsukki tried to fight back. The older man and his feelings. Having a long passionate kiss with the man is enough but his body is asking for more so in the end, he gave himself to Kuroo._

 

_Kuroo hurriedly remove the younger man's shirt as he started sucking and playing with the sensitive buds. Tsukki's body was burning with love and desire as the older man continue working his lips lower and lower, marking tsukki's body. Kuroo finally reach tsukki's soft and smooth thigh, leaving marks and kisses on it. "Ahh Kuroo san, I-" Tsukki feel his shaft getting harder and harder, watching the older man lick his thighs in a very seductive way._

 

_Tsukki felt loved for the first time even if it was just for the moment. Thank for the influence of alcohol, he can be with his love in a romantic situation. Kuroo remove the rest of his clothes, revealing his cock standing hard and proud, ready to take action. Tsukki gasp when he saw Kuroo already positioning himself on his entrance. " Kuroo san wait.. I can't! You're big and-" Tsukki's words fade as he felt pain on his lower body. He's finally one with Kuroo. He's happy but in total pain since Kuroo enter him without any preperation. No lube, no condom, just raw and dry and the older man eagerly move in his tight ass._

 

_Tsukki flung his legs around kuroo's waist thinking that after few thrusts, the pain will turn pleasure. Crying out his name, his free hand started pumping his neglected erection. Kuroo now flip Tsukki around, opening his butt cheek wide and enter him once again for a much beter penetration. Gripping the bedsheet tight, kuroo's sending butterfly kisses all over his back and nape. No words coming out from the older man but tsukki doens't care anymore. He move his head on his side to meet Kuroo's lips is a passionate tongue battle._

 

_Moving faster and faster, kuroo's free hand start pumping tsukki's cock along with his thrust. "kuroo san I'm cumming!" Tsukki scream on top of his lungs as both of them reaching their climax. Tsukki can feel Kuroo's hot seeds inside of his stomach before the both of them went to dreamland due to exhaustion._

 

_The next day, Kuroo wake up with a terrible headache trying to remember what happened then he feel warm body moving under his sheets. Much to his surprise, it is his friend lying naked beside him. "no it can't be.." Kuroo said in mixed confused and anger tone. He finally snapped and yell aloud that woke the sleeping blonde._

 

_"TSUKISHIMA!!" Tsukki stir up, trying to ignore the pain that he feel on his lower body and look at the anger man. He's now scared. Looking at Kuroo's anger face, he felt guilty. "K..kuroo san.. let me explain.." He tried to calm him down but kuroo punched him on his face hard. "You.. you are my friend but you took advantage on the situation! I didn't know that you're like that!" Kuroo's now blinded by his anger, sending punches and kick to the younger man who was now bleeding horribly._

 

_Tsukki's crying but just keep on accepting his punches, not caring if he'll die in his hands. "I'm sorry kuroo san.. I didn't mean any of this.. please.." Finally, Kuroo stopped and throw the clothes to the blonde, trying to distant himself. He sit on the other end of the bed, not looking in Tsukki. "You're disgusting. I'll never be in a relationship with another man, remember that."_

 

_The younger man hurriedly wear his clothes again and run out, crying all his pain. since that day, he left Japan without saying anything to his friends, specially Kuroo._

 

The sweet-bitter memory that Tsukki will never forget. She knew how much the man hated her but despite of all the bruises that she got, she'll never hate him. "All I wanted was to see him happy." She said before finally exhaustion got her and fell asleep.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! So because of your review, here is the chapter 2. This is longer that the first chapter and still, full of flashbacks. That's the only way I know to make their pass detailed but at the same time, the present time is running so hang on!  
> Warning : I am not sure but I think I type some words twice in some sentence so i'll be fixing all my errors after ending.

**Chapter 2**

 

  
Kuroo was supposedly in a bad mood because of what had happened yesterday at the bar but instead, his mind was filled with the woman who offered hanky to him. It seems like he knew the woman but can't remember at all. That kind of woman would never be his girl since the woman looks so timid and not just like the other fuck girl that he had. He's staring on the white hanky on his hand with a capital letter K sewn at the right corner.

 

 He finally put it back in his bag and finally went to work before his friend Kenma drag him to the office. "Good Morning!" He happily greet the people in the office. Kenma who is usually busy doing something, wonder what makes the taller man in a good mood today. "I thought you'll skip work today?" Kenma finally asked. Kuroo sit on his swivel chair, opening his pc to check the business status. "You should be happy that I'm in a good mood right?" Kuroo replied.

 

 Kuroo works in a Technical company as an electrical Engineer. Who would have thought that the old Nekoma captain will be successful in his career. He even hate studying before but now, he's one of the most promising young Engineers in japan. "Know what? I men a woman last night." Kuroo told kenma while he's checking his Email. "Another fuck girl? How many times do I have to tell you to quit that bad hobby of yours before you have AIDS." Kenma said flatly.

 

Honestly, Kenma has been wondering why his friend suddenly changed. Everyone knew he is the playful type but not like this. He used to be serious whenever he enter relationship but now, his friend was having different girl every week. He started to change after they learn that Tsukishima left japan without saying a word to them. He knew that something happened between the two but he doesn't know exactly is the problem. "No she seems to be a decent one. A hot blonde chick." Kuroo replied. Finally, Kenma's eyes left his smartphone's screen and look at Kuroo. "I though you hate blonde?"

 

Akaashi used to lecture Kuroo too but only Kenma can hit the bulls eye on him. He finally remembered the incident happened 7 years ago. Yes he hated the man. He hated him because of unclear reason. He can't explain what he feel that time. He's highly emotional. He felt hate and disgust but at the same time, guilty. Guilty for hurting his friend. He didn't want to hurt him but he meant what he said. There's no way he'll be in a relationship with a man. He felt betrayed and all but he knew deep inside him, he isn't disgust of what had happened at all.

 

 

_With a kicking headache, Kuroo tried to calm himself down after Tsukishima left his place. There's an unknown feeling inside him that he couldn't explain. He knew that he shouldn't have hurt Tsukishima since he's also at fault but his body and mind felt disappointed and frustrated that all he wanted to do is to beat the younger man until his anger subside._

_"Oi Kuroo! Did you know that Tsukki left japan already? Why didn't he told us?" Bokuto start yelling on him. They know nothing about what happened between them and for sure, The two will beat him double of what he did to Tsukki a week ago. "Hey hey Kuroo! Are you here? Why aren't you saying something? Do you know why he left? Among us 4, you and tsukki are the closest. He's your savior right?" Bokuto continuously asked._

_He don't know how to reply. Tsukki probably left after what he did to him. He wanted to apologize but his feelings isn't changing a bit. "There's no way i like what happened to us." He told to himself. "It's just that i don't remember at all that's why my body doesn't feel so weird or filthy." He thought. "Akaashi is sad about the news and I don't want to see him down. I hope he can reach Tsukki in no time." Bokuto said._

_After Tsukishima left, he started to drown himself in school. He has no life savior to help him if he failed. No serious relationship since no one will console him when he got cheated or dumped by the girls again. Somehow, he felt like his life lost half of it's part and he doesn't like that pitiful feeling inside him. "Oi Kuroo, have a break and eat your food." Kenma reminded him that eating is important._

_He feels pain whenever he remember the younger man. all the memories and all the things that will remind about the boy, he get rid off. He even ask his friend, kenma to change the color of his hair because blonde only reminds him of his friend. He's pretty much upset but don't want others to know it._  

 

"Hate will never bring good into your life so stop it now and get back on track." Kenma said before finally leaving the office. It's been 7 years since Tsukishima left and until now, no news about him. Even his former teammates has no clue on the blonde's whereabouts. Shaking the thought off his head, he tried to focus his mind on work and on the white hanky beside his table.

 

 

Tsukishima finally get off her bed. She felt doing nothing after what happened last night. She needs shower to get rid off all the negativeness in her body. What was her goal again of coming back to Japan? Is it really to start new life or she has other goals in mind? She dried herself and wear robe before standing in front of her body mirror. She's still not so used with her new self. Even though she love the nekoma captain, she had a pride as a man but she throw everything away and her reason, she still wanted Kuroo to be hers.

 

She dropped the robe and look at her naked body in front of the mirror. Tears started to flow beautifully on her face as she start admiring her new body. The flat chest now has firm breast, curved body and flat abs. She's totally a woman now and nothing can deny that even her birth certificate stated that she's a legit woman now.

 

 No need to rush things plus, there are no guarantees that they will meet again. For now, what Tsukishima needs to do is to regain back her family. She plans to visit Miyagi today and finally meet her family again. She's not afraid to confess everything to her mom. She knew that her mom will accept her no matter what and for Akiteru, no explanation needed. Her brother just knows her too well and he's aware about what happened to her and kuroo before.

 

Despite of Her height, Tsukishima wear high heel shoes. She learned it somewhere these these kind of fancy shoes are essential for being a woman and not only that. She also learn about woman's mannerisms and habit. being a natural observant person, this isn't so hard for her to memorize. she just need to practice it everyday. Done with her hair and ready to go, she went to the bullet train station and went off to Miyagi. "This is it."

 

Hours of travelling and now, she's back to where she used to live. Nobody knew about what she did. She keep in touch with her family but mentioning nothing about her surgery because for sure, they will go against it. She know all the risk of gender reassignment but still, she did it.

 

_Tsukishima left Japan and enter a university in united states. He's smart so getting a scholarship isn't a problem so his college life went smoothly and get his diploma in no time. Having such a good credibility as a college student in a good university, he easily got hired in a good company._

 

_Single plus a highly paid job equals to a good sum of money. Tsukishima earned and saved a lot for just a year of working. He doesn't need to send a lot of money to his family in Japan nor spend a lot for himself since most of the time, he stayed home during his days off. Going out alone makes him more lonely since he used to travel with his friend and of course, Kuroo before._

 

_"Kei. We're going out. want to come with us?" One of his assistant designer invited him. "Pass. I think I need some rest." He replied. "Alright but you know what? You should go out. You're earning a lot and spend least. Are you probably saving money for something?" Tsukishima start thinking, What am i doing with my life? He has now stable job and can establish his own family but why does it feel that something's missing? He's not happy._

 

_At home an alone, Kei's drinking a can of beer while watching TV, still thinking about what his assistant said. "If only money can change the past then maybe I can be happy." He helplessly said._

 

_The next day, He woke up a little late since it is weekend, still lying on his bed, he grab his phone and check some Emails. Aside from business related Email, Akaashi is still sending Emails to him. He really wanted to reply but doing so might open a topic related to Kuroo and Him and the mistake that happened between them._

 

_Ignoring the Email, he start checking his facebook to update their company's page to see if there are new requests, messages and to update their design. After that, He went back to his wall just to check some news article, shared photos of his co workers and many more._

 

_A very catchy album that his secretary shared online was an album of beautiful Thai women with a caption "Miracles no more" so he got curious and check all the photos. Not totally interested with girls but he can appreciate their beauty. Again, Kuroo's words were still fresh on his heart and mind. "Maybe if I'm like these women, he'll never say that." He laugh bitterly with what he have said._

 

_Continuously looking at the album until he reached the last picture. "Thailand's most beautiful transwomen." He read the words carefully. Finally sinking in that those women in the picture were actually men. "Is this some sort of joke?" He nervously asked himself._

 

_With his heart beating fast, he went to his living room and start browsing his pc. He started searching and reading articles about gender reassignment. The procedures, the costs, maintenance and even the risks. "This is like a guess block. It's either 120% or 0% chance of living."_

 

 

She almost got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that she's now standing in front of her house. Kei smile at the thought that finally she can see her family again. All she needs to do is to confess and everything will be fine. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

 

Her mom open the door and greeted her with a smile, asking who she is. Seeing her mom after such a long years makes her cold and lonely heart, warm again. The older woman was a bit surprised when Kei hugged her thinking if she knew this woman. Mother instincts maybe, The older woman rub the younger's back gently trying to calm her down.

 

Kei broke the hug and look at her mom. The older woman smile at her and ask if she's okay. She gave the older woman a nod and wipe her tears away. "Mom, it's me, Kei." The older woman is obviously shocked about the younger's declaration. "Kei?" Her mom's unsure replied.

 

Her mom finally allow Kei to enter their house. Kei settle herself on the sofa and wait for her mom and brother patiently. Same expression as her mom, Akiteru was so surprised to see the young woman who's claiming to be his brother. "Let me explain." Kei finally broke the silence.

 

_Normal day at the office. Everybody seems to be in a good mood and working productively but not Kei. He is working normally but he usually work on his best so her actions are really noticeable and some of them are worried. "Kei? are you okay? You've been so strange lately." His assistant asked._

 

_He kept on sighing the whole day. The thought about trans still running on his mind. It even sometimes pop out on his dreams that's why his body feels tired. Honestly, his hope suddenly went brighter after reading about the article but the option is very risky. Still in deep thoughts when his assistant told him that their boss wanted to see him so he brushed off the ideas and go see his boss._

 

_The owner of the company is a 53 year old single man. He is very kind to Kei and treats him like his own son. Kei entered the office and saw his boss smiling at him gently. "have a sit."Kei gave him a nod and sit on the couch"Is there something bothering you?" His boss gave him some coffee before sitting beside him._

 

_Kei kept his mouth shut as the older man observe his behavior. "is it about your family?", "About a woman?" Still no answer from the blonde. The older man look at him before he continue asking. "About a man?" Finally, kei looked at him with a very confused expression. Kei seems like he was hurt, confused and wanted to cry and his boss didn't fail to notice it. "Showing your emotions doesn't mean you're weak."_

 

_Kei suddenly release his emotion and cried to his heart content in front of his boss. The older man rub his back to calm him a bit. "So, what's the problem? Is the man your friend? A boyfriend?" After Kei calm down, he start telling everything to his boss about why he doesn't want to come back to japan, his relationship with Kuroo. "You know I'm gay right?" His boss asked._

 

_It wasn't a surprise for kei. The man looks like a regular man who wears pants and suits, walk nicely and speak with his normal voice but there are some mannerism from the man which is a bit unusual for boys. Kei wanted to ask his boss about that for a long time but is might be a bit offensive but now that it came out from the horse's mouth, he's sure that his boss is indeed, gay._

 

_"Why are you telling me that? " Kei asked. This time, It is his boss's turn to tell his younger day's story. Kei learn that his boss has no chance to admit his true gender preference because his parents was so strict about it and he's scared. "Now, if you wanted to change yourself just because of the man who hurted you before then don't. But if you think that changing will make you happy then I will help you." Hiss boss said sending him some gentle smile._

 

_Kei went home after the counseling with his boss. He heart feels lighter and he's more comfortable now that he had shared his emotion to someone else. What was he thinking is that his boss' last words. Is he considering about the change because of Kuroo or the change will make her life better?_

 

_Lying on his bed, he have decided to check and read all the Email from Akaashi._

 

 _From : KeiAkaashi@gmail.com.jp_  
_To : TsukishiKei@gmail.com.jp_

_Kei, I don't know what happened between you and kuroo san but I know that it is something about what you truly feels about him. Years may pass but Me and Bokuto were still waiting for you to come back. Know what? Bokuto and I were dating for a year now. Please Kei, try to be more honest with yourself and to what you feel. Be happy Kei. We love you here._

 

_After reading Akaashi's Email, his mind went clear. He dialed his boss' number despite of the time. Not thinking of his boss will answer but still give it a try and to his luck, someone pick up the line. "Sir, I'm really not sure about myself right now. I don't know what I really wanted but maybe starting a new like will be better than how i live my life now. I'm not sure If Kuroo san will like me but trying is better than doing nothing so, I'll do it."_

 

After telling everything to her family, Akiteru hugged her tight. Somehow, he's proud of Kei. Kei used to care less about the people around him. He settles with good even if he can be the best. Now that Kei made a decision for herself, Akiteru and his mom will surely support her.

 

Feeling happy and almost complete, Kei went to her old room and have decided to stay with her family longer. Eyes feeling tires and ready to sleep, his phone suddenly buzz.

 

From : VSCompany@gmail.com  
To : TsukishiKei@gmail.com.jp

Kei darling, I hope you're doing well there at your home country but I have a job for you. NKO constructions wants to hire a designer from our company. I will email you the further details after they settle their request here. Good night.

 

It's an Email from her boss and a month from now, her unlimited free time will now be limited because of her new project. He put his phone on the table beside her bed and go to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2!! Continue reviewing and leaving comments for faster update and suggestions are pretty much welcome specially, if you guys wanted to kill Kuroo them who do you think will be good match for tsukki?? See you next chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! So far I have a lot of votes for Ushijima and some for Suguru (character in manga but not yet in anime) but so far, they will enter the scene so you can still suggest your preferred character.   
> Warning : Again, grammatical error. long chapter but I'm happy that flashback is getting fewer and fewer :D

**Chapter 3**

 

Tsukishima have decided to stay at her house in Miyagi for a while before she goes back to tokyo for her new project. It's been years since she hide from Japan so she wanted to spend time with her family. Indeed, The cold selfish smartass has changed which made her brother so happy. Well, Tsukki is not originally like that. She might be a bit snob but she's more jolly when she was a child. It only change after what happened to Akiteru in Highschool.

 

Changes with her are clearly noticeable from the way she speak, she moves. Very feminine. It seems like she's naturally born as a women although Tsukki used to be really conscious about her food intake which is very woman like. Kei became more close, more expressive specially to her brother. She laughs a lot now. Kei saw her brother looking at her like he's gonna cry, she immediately shake him back to reality.

 

"What's with that face , nii san?" Akiteru again makes an overly joyed face since it's been a long time when kei talked to him without a frowning face. "Kei!" And with that, Akiteru gave his sister a monster hug when he remember that she's different now. He slowly release kei when he feel some bump on his chest and then shyly apologize. "Gomen kei.. I'm still not used with the new you so.." Lost of words plus blushing face, Kei find it amusing. "Let's go out. My treat."

 

Like a tourist, Akiteru walk her around her hometown once again. The trees are higher but no much change. Still the same place where she grew up. Akiteru can't help but to feel amazed on how Tsukki change and he like all the changes in her. They went shopping, shop some clothes since all clothes in their house were still the old one, buys some food and even bumping to some of Akiteru's college friends teasing him about having a girlfriend taller than him. Well, they know nothing so they just let it pass.

 

It's been a week since she came home. Her mom is busy cleaning the house and Akiteru went out so no one will accompany her for today. "I'll be out for a while." Wearing the shorts and white long blouse that she bought, she start strolling around her town once again. No exact place to go, her feet bring her to Karasuno high.

 

She enter the school and go straight to the volleyball gym and watch the students who are playing from the window. After she met Kuroo and her other friends in the training camp, her point of view started to change. She start loving the things she doesn't like much before, including volleyball.

 

"Ready for defense!" A familiar voice from the inside of the gym, she heard. Much to her curiosity, she walk to the gym's door and see who are the other people inside. Daichi and Suga are playing with the current volleyball karasuno team. they don't change much aside from they look more mature. She's busy leaning on the door while watching the unofficial match between the boys when a student notice her presence.

 

"Nee san! Do you want to play with us?" The freshman asks her and that caught daichi and suga's attention. Now, feeling a little nervous, she manage to stay calm before facing the student. "Don't be rude to our visitor and besides, she might be uncomfortable playing with us." Daichi said. Still the same captain that she used to have. Caring and considerate as usual. "No. I'll play."

 

Suga has his eyes lock onto the unknown woman watching her remove her shoes since she's wearing heels and go to the middle blocker position. "She looks familiar." Suga thought. Now standing in front of the net, the woman seems to be familiar with the sports but considering her physical traits, they need to hold back a bit.

 

Kei hasn't been playing volleyball for quite a long time now but her body still knows the feeling and the sensation of being in a game. A little bit difficult to dig since she isn't wearing a jersey but she manage to return the ball back to the setter. The ball is now on daichi and suga's court side. Suga toss the ball to daichi for attack.

 

Got too carried away because of the game, Daichi totally forgot that one of his blocker is a tall, slim woman but it's too late for him to take back the attack since he already hit the ball. "Gom-" not able to finish his words, his attack was totally stopped by the woman in front of him. "Woahh!! Nee san so cool!" The freshmen start yelling on top of their lungs. It is really difficult to stop her former captain's ball but since they are in the same team long time ago, she know exactly how to kill the attack.

 

Suga's intuition starts to get stronger and Daichi starts to feel strange too. They feel like they've played with the woman before. The technique and style are so familiar and that creeps them out. Watching the woman happily doing high five with the freshman, the blonde walk closer to the two and bid her goodbye. "Wait! good game. I wonder if we saw each other before. Did you play in some tournament on TV or something?" Suga finally asked. Instead of receiving an answer, the woman just send him a smile. Not the bright one but a gentle and hesitant one before finally leaving the place.

 

Kei arrive home at night, greeted by Akiteru. Her mom asked her is she wanted to eat but she just went up instead. She's tired and happy at the same time. Her senpai-tachi almost recognize her but she isn't so worry about it. Like her family, for sure Suga and Daichi will understand.

 

Done taking a bath, she wore her old dinosaur hoodie and lay on her bed. Checking her phone for some business Email, Akaashi had new mail for her. Akaashi continuously sending messages to her every since she left japan. dozens of Emails everyday until now but the emails are getting fewer and fewer since she isn't replying to the messages. "Maybe it's time to see him again."

 

From : TsukishiKei@gmail.com.jp  
To : KeiAkaashi@gmail.com.jp

Hi Keiji. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you for a long time. I'm back in Japan but I'm currently staying at my house in Miyagi. Let's meet next week but make sure, Bokuto san doesn't know about this. Thank you and I miss you too.

 

Akaashi who is now living under the same roof with Bokuto a year after they level up their relationship from friends to lovers. Their love story isn't as complicated as Kuroo since Bokuto is such a simpleton. No romantic confession or so. It just started with akaashi saying "I'm gay" and Bokuto replying "Let's be together." Of course they told Kuroo about their relationship and the bedhead man was truly happy to the both of them. He has no issue with gay people anyway as long as it doesn't concern his private life.

 

Watching TV with Bokuto, his phone buzz. He got a new mail. He ignores the buzzing phon and place it at the corner of the couch they are sitting on. The phone keeps on vibrating and Bokuto's now irritated to it. "Keiji, if you don't want to get your mails then just throw your phone away okay?" With that, Akaashi finally checked and make his phone stopped from buzzing.

 

He usually got nonsense emails from his friend. It's either Kuroo asking them to hang out or lev who continuously invite him to play but one mail got his attention. After long years of waiting, his friend Tsukishima Kei has replied to his mails. He was so happy the he let out a loud "Yosh!" that caught his boyfriend off guard. Bokuto confusingly blink at his reaction as he excuse himself and read the mail.

 

At last, Kei's back and he's willing to meet up with akaashi but sadly, he isn't allowed to tell Bokuto or Kuroo about it. being an understanding friend, he'll follow the latter's request. What important is that they'll see each other again and slowly, maybe they can resolve things from here. He can't wait to see Kei once again.

 

Beautiful morning and kei is getting ready for her trip back to tokyo. He needs to come back since her new project will start from next week. Akiteru and Her mom send her to Sendai station to see her went off. "just give me a call kei. anytime." Akiteru said before giving her sister a hug. "Hai. I'll come back again or you and mom can come visit me in Tokyo." She kissed her mom before boarding her train.

 

She's excited to see Akaashi again today. Things might start changing from here but that's one of her goals right? To be able to start a new life, she needs to make an end to the previous chapters and that inludes meeting her old friends again. She needs energy for the up coming activities so she decided to forget things for the moment and sleep during the ride.

 

Arriving at her unit, she place all of her things including her favorite dinosaur hoodie inside her room and check her phone for any messages from Akaashi. She's nervous but she know that she can trust akaashi. She emailed her friend the address of the cafe making sure that it's quite far from the center of the city to avoid any acquiantances.

 

Akaashi got the address from Tsukki. He's now preparing to go making sure that his boyfriend will stay at home for the rest of the day. He needs to support Tsukki for now and that's what he'll do. Wearing his normal clothes and pants, he went out of their room to say goodbye to his boyfriend. "I'll call you if ever I come home late." The busy owl who's watching a volleyball game just nod and send akaashi a flying kiss before waving his hand for a good bye.

 

As Tsukki's instruction, Akaashi sit on the most isolated part of the cafe which is already reserved under the name of Kei. Taking the seat, Akaashi messaged tsukki to tell his friend that he's already there, waiting. Not so long after the waiter took his order, A tall blonde woman approached his table. "Keiji.." A very familiar voice he heard from the woman aside from it has a softer touch than his friend's. Looking at the woman's face, he gulp before he finally found his voice again. "k..Kei?"

 

Tsukishima didn't bother to change clothes instead, he just sit on her couch while waiting for Akaashi's message. The cafe is pretty near her unit so she doesn't need to go there in a rush. She's having her relax time until her phone buzz receiving a message from her friend saying that he's already there waiting. She took a deep breath, grab her bag and go to the cafe.

 

She already reserved the table in advance to make sure that the corner table of the cafe is free for them to use. Upon entering the cafe, she immediately saw her friend. Still the same as before but maybe happier since it seems like he's in a pretty good relationship with bokuto. Gathering up all her courage she approached her friend. Surprise expression can be seen on his face , feeling unsure to call her by her name. "Yes it's me. I'll explain to you everything."

 

The waiter broke the awkward silence, giving akaashi his order. Kei ask for a strawberry crepe cake before asking the waiter to leave them. Still in shock, Akaashi is awkwardly eyeing Tsukki, examining the blonde from top to toe.

 

"are you really Kei?"   
"Yes I am. Let me tell you what happened but before that, I really missed you." Kei smile before giving her friend a tight hug.

 

After explaining things to Akaashi, he seems to understand the situation. A bit surprised to know what the real reason why Tsukki left Japan before. He never expect Kuroo can do such thing specially to tsukki. He's mad of course but the younger one said to keep the secret between them. "So what's your plan now?"

 

Honestly, she doesn't have any plans for now. Maybe she'll just work, finish her project and so. "No plans. I have work next week so maybe I'll just continue my working life." She casually replied. 

 

_Months had passes since Tsukishima left japan. Akaashi and Bokuto are still worried but Kuroo, he seems different. He's still as loud as before but something strange with his attitude. It feels like he's hiding something to them but as a very understanding friend they respect the older man's decision._

 

_They finally graduated and got their own diploma. Kuroo's preparing for his license exam as an electrical engineer while Akaashi and Bokuto star working in the same company. Everything seems to go fine but Kuroo continuously change little by little._

 

_From the master of provoking to a serious college student and now a happy go lucky engineer. He used to be serious in relationships before but now treat everything as a game. Akaashi wonder if his changes were somehow connected to what happened to Tsukki before._

 

_Akaashi start living together while Kuroo had his own near his workplace. They hang out every friday night since it is weekend the day after. One time, Bokuto have decided to surprise Kuroo since it is his birthday so they visited him in his house without notice. To their surprise, They saw the man lying on the living room, drunk with cans of beer scattered around._

 

_As far as they know, Kuroo seems to be like this when broke but as far as they know, he isn't in a serious relationship or in any relationship now so why is he in a depress mode specially during his birthday? Leaving them no choice, Akaashi clean the mess and Bokuto carry the drunk man back to his bed._

 

_Kuroo woke up in his room thinking how did it happened? The last thing he remember is that he was in the living room, watching tv while drinking some beer. Why did he drink again in the first place? He finally remember that yesterday is his birthday.. His birthday has lots of memory of him and Tsukki and just by thinking about celebrating it alone frustrates him more but actually don't know why?_

 

_Lazily coming out from his room, he saw party foods on his table like pizza, cakes, sodas and grilled mackerel. "Hey hey hey! Happy birthday mister!" The happy bokuto greeted the drunk man a happy birthday with both he and akaashi pop the birthday poppers together. Now knowing the reason how he ended up on bed last night, he shyly muttered "Thank you" before eating together with them._

 

_Akaashi keep staring at the birthday boy from time to time wanted to ask what really happened and what make him depress but chose not to. It is his birthday and he doesn't want to ruin the mood but somehow, akaashi can sense that it is something related to Tsukki._

 

Shaking the thought out of his head. Thinking if he should tell it to tsukki or not but watching tsukki, she seems fine and maybe he can just settle for that.... for now.

 

Akaashi can't help to feel amazed while looking at Tsukki. Like what her family noticed, He also noticed the changes in HER. First, he needs to get used on calling Tsukki as HER than HIM. So feminine and he never imagine that the smartass Tsukishima Kei will turn into this. Of course he's happy but still a bit worried because he can feel that the blonde still after Kuroo even after what happened.

 

"How about Kuroo san? What's your plan about him?" Akaashi asked in a monotonous voice.  
"We met. Once at the bar."  
"Want to see him again?"

Tsukishima look at Akaashi after hearing such a sarcastic question. Seems like the older man wants to say something other than his question. Is he angry? To whom? To her? She finishes her cake before answering the older man. "I do but I don't know how. Who knows? Maybe that will be the first and last meeting of us." She replied.

 

The older man can't help but sigh. She might change in so many different ways but bad habits die hard. She's still the smartass he knew aside from she interacts more in a less teasing and mocking way. "It's up to you Kei but please, if anything happened, don't run away. I'm here and Bokuto misses you a lot okay?"

 

Why didn't she realized this before? She has good friends that she can rely on but still choose to suffer alone. She hugged akaashi tight once again, not talking or saying anything. Just savoring the moment after so many years that she ignored his emails. Akaashi just hugged her back. just a bit awkward because there are some bumps touching his chest but aside from that, he's also happy that Kei learn to be more free than before.

 

"Make sure to keep in touch with me okay?" 

Kei nods happily in agreement. "But please don't say anything to Bokuto san. Let me tell him by myself okay?" 

"Promised."

 

Kei was so happy because her meeting with Akaashi went well. The man seems happy for her and actually, the whole idea comes from him right? Changes is good. She feels like everything starts to have meaning and her life is getting more livelier than it used to be. So far, people accepts the new Tsukki wholeheartedly and hope for this to continue.

 

Nothing is constant in the world but changes and of course.. her feeling for Kuroo. That is what she believe in. What happened before still fresh in her memory but feels no pain. Maybe because her hopes that Kuroo will finally accept her is what dominating her heart now. She needs to be positive. That is what she promised to herself. 

 

_He finally decided to take the risk, putting his life on line just to be able to start a new life. Not so scared cause he knows that his boss will help him for sure. The relationship between him and his boss grew closer up to the point that they drop all the formalities and treat each other like relatives. Kei start calling him Uncle and the older man happily treat him as his son._

 

_What he'll do isn't as easy as what the other people think that if you have money, all you have to do is go to a doctor and go under the surgery. A person who will go under gender reassignment should be physically and mentally prepared. There are some things that they need to do before the actual surgery._

 

_First is to meet a psychologist. Kei needs to have a solid reason why he wanted to do under the surgery._

 

_"So, you are here not because you're ill. I just wanted to know exactly what you feel at the moment." The doctor kindly started._

 

_Kei start telling how confused he was. There are uncertainties in his heart and he felt like his life has no meaning at all. Considering that he wanted to go under gender reassignment, he never thought about his gender preference before. All he knew is that he isn't interested in women and unfortunately fell in love with his male friend._

 

_"I wanted to do this because I think.. this will help me start a new life. am I thinking normal?" Ke worriedly asked._

_"Yes you do. I've met a lot of people like you. You actually know what you want, you are just so scared to admit it." The doctor game him a smile before signing his waver._

_"Here's your certificate. you'll need this to be able to have the surgery that you wanted."_

 

Kei smiled at the memory. She used to be a secretive person and that makes her life miserable. Now, she's happy. Aside from thinking about Kuroo, she wanted to enjoy her life more and make it less complicated.

 

It's been a week since she met Keiji and like what she promised, they communicate much more often now like phone calls and email. Not meeting again since keiji's busy at work and managing his boyfriend and she completely understand that.

 

She's now busy preparing herself since tonight will be the night that she'll meet NKO company. It's almost like a welcome party for her and for the company's new business partners. How she wanted to wear her baby dinasour print dress but she should choose something that will fit the party.

 

Black symmetrical crop top and high waist pencil skirt will do, she thought. The almost done with her hair, she checked the invitation once again. "It's a party so no need for me to arrive earlier than the time" Finally satisfied with how she look in front of the mirror, she get her pouch bag and her shoes before leaving the house.

 

The party is not just a simple party. It is a big one, held in a glass garden and can see people who look and dressed so well. How thankful she is for not wearing her dinosaur dress. Confidently entering the party, The NKO company CEO happily welcomed her. Smiling almost the whole time, she met the people who'll she work with for the entire project. they seems nice and she thinks that she can work with them easily.

 

"So you've met all of your subordinates, now let me introduce you to the head of the department you're working on."

Kei nodded and followed the elder man.

"Meet your new boss, Kuroo Tetsurou. Our head engineer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! So they've meet again in a very unexpected situation. What do you think will happened next?   
> SO excited guy but sadly, I'm sick so please pray for my soul. love lots guys!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 update! Time check :7 am december 5! Let's stop hate in this chapter for now and be happy for Tsukki!I feel better now so I can continue fast update. thanks for those who pray for my soul.  
> Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

 

Busy entertaining their business partners, Kuroo was called by the president of his company so he excused himself politely and meet his boss. "I would like you to meet your boss, our head engineer, Kuroo Tetsuro." He heard his boss introduce himself. Ready to meet the person but stopped in the midway when he noticed that the woman in front of him is pretty familiar.

 

She literally froze in the mid way of they hand shake. Mixed emotion inside but being the master of control, she manages to calm herself as quickly as possible before sending a smile to Kuroo, shaking his hand before pulling her hand back. Why do they have to meet in a very awkward situation. She thought.

 

"Nice to meet you. Again, I'm Kuroo Tetsuro and you are?" Trying to ease the awkward air between them thinking that maybe the woman is uncomfortable remembering their first awful meeting which is at the bar with him being slapped by another girl, he also use this chance to get the hot blonde's name.

"Kei" She simply answered.

 

Surprised from what he heard. Been a long years but everything about his old friend whom he hadn't seen for years still has effect on him. He isn't sure if it's guilt or something but setting his pass aside, he needs to entertain the woman in front of him nicely. Ken is a pretty much common name, he told himself.

 

The party is nice. The people are nice and very hospitable too so basically she enjoyed it. Eating and sipping some drinks, meeting different people that she'll work with soon and of course, one of them is Kuroo. She should be happy but nervousness inside her heart starts getting stronger.

 

He's actually battling with her thought when the man she's been avoiding for the whole night tried to approach her. She put her almost empty plate down and face the older man who's smiling at her. For all those years, all she can remember is Kuroo's angry face that she already forgot how good looking the man is specially , smiling.

 

Kuroo's smile turned into a smirk when he noticed how the woman blushed while looking at him. That is something usual for him. His charisma wearing casual clothes and business suit is pretty different and he can confidently say that he's hotter in the second one since he looks more decent in to it.

 

"Enjoying the party?" He finally asked, trying to start a conversation with the woman. 

"Yeah I do. The people are nice and I think working with them will go smoothly." She replied, putting down her drink and getting her plate once again to finish the strawberry cake that she's eating.

 

Somehow, Kuroo feels like he knew the woman already like they have met before the slapping incident at the bar but can't remember where. He never dated blonde since it trigger some memories from the past. Looking at the woman, aside from she looks hot with spaghetti strapped crop tops and fitted skirt, she doesn't looks like a random fuck girl that he met.

 

Kuroo just actually wanted to look at the woman a little bit more but he ended up sitting at the mobile bar with her, chatting the whole night. More like an interview since she just keep on answering the man's question but there are no bored time between them. He used to hate seeing blonde but not this woman. There's something with her. Something's missing in kuroo's life for a long time.

 

"Well, it's getting late. I think I should go now." Kei said before finishing her last drink. She's really happy to talk with kuroo again after such a long time. She isn't expecting any of this but still made a mental note to get a hold of herself and her emotion. She feels comfortable but at the same time, she's overly conscious since she could feel Kuroo watching her eagerly.

 

"Let me give you a ride. It's late and I assume you're a bit tipsy." Kuroo offered.

"No thank. I would never let my boss give me a ride on the first meeting." 

"Fine then but let me on some other time."

 

Undeniably happy, she gave him a nod. Kuroo helped her to climb down the high chair despite of her being tall. She shyly said thanks before walking to meet the NKO company president to personally say good bye. "I really enjoy the party and thank your for having our service again." She said before shaking the elder man's hand once again.

 

Also formally saying goodbye to his boss, he accompany the blonde outside the glass garden. "So where are we? Parking lot or pick up area?" The woman said that she still hasn't bought a car since she just came back to japan a month ago so Kuroo walked her up to the pick up area.

 

Silently walking but not the awkward one. Kuroo actually enjoy their silent moment. Not sure but his instincts were saying that being nice to this woman will ease all the pain and guilt that he had from the past. The wind is getting chilly and the woman seems to feel a bit cold since her clothes cover not much of her skin. She looks hot and sexy not in a prostitute kind of way but she carry her appeal in a very innocent one.

 

The pick up area is a bit far from the garden's entrance that they need to walk for a few minutes before arriving there. She starts rubbing her hands on her arms for friction since the night is getting cooler when she felt a warm coat embracing her body. She looked at the man who's just smiling at her. "My payment for rescuing me at the bar. Give it back when I have your handkerchief with me."

 

She nods in agreement before entering the cab. Opening the passenger window, she wave her final goodbye for the man who's standing outside the cab. "Bye. Thank you for the coat and goodnight, sir." Kuroo's smile gets wider with the woman's teasing. It seems like he'll enjoy working from now on.

 

Almost midnight when she arrived home. Tired from going around meeting different people but over all she's happy. This is the first Kuroo had looked at her the way he did tonight. Of course he cared about her before but only as a friend or as a younger brother but if she knew that she'll get this kind of treatment from the older man, she had the surgery earlier.

 

Seems like all of her sacrifices will start to pay off. Laying down of the bed, hugging the man's warm coat, inhaling his scents makes her feel relaxed. A dream she thought that'll never happened. No pain , no gain. That's what other people said and in some ways, maybe it's true. 

 

_Now that he already got the doctor's approval, all he needs to do is to look for a doctor who'll do the surgery. There are hospital in United states too but success rate in Thailand are high plus, big changes might happened. He wanted to have the standard Asian women, not some american looking one._

 

_Tsukishima and his boss went to Thailand after they found a surgeon who will conduct his surgery. He signed the waver about putting half of his life in danger before entering the operating room. "This is it Kei. Good luck to you sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you." Kei nodded and confidently lie down on the operating table._

 

_The surgery took about almost half a day. Removing his Adams apple, changing his genitals and adding breast. Other than that, Tsukishima asked nothing more. The operating sign went off and the elder man approach the doctor asking how the younger mas is. The doctor happily inform that the operation was a success and he can see the patient after they transfer HER in a regular room._

 

_It's been a week before tsukishima gain consciousness. He's been sleeping for a long time but her body feel so tired. Moving her eyes around, examining the room, she saw her boss sleeping on the couch waiting for her to wake up._

 

_"Uncle" she softly called. She immediately noticed the changes on her voice. It is still deep but not as manly as before. Her hand touches her neck just to feel that there's no Adams apple anymore. Completely aware but still surprised. Is HE a WOMAN now?_

 

_The elder man heard his name that makes him wake up. He happily look at Kei who's now clearly awake with a confused expression on her face. "How do you feel? Are you okay?" The man worriedly asked. Kei said that she's okay so he excused himself for a while to call her doctor_

 

_Kei's transformation isn't done with the surgery. This is just where everything will start. She stayed in Thailand so her doctor can check up on her from time to time. They need to see if something went wrong with the hormone meds that he's injecting to her body. She needs to continuously take it to make the unnecessary hair stop from growing and so on._

 

_Her boss left her there since he needs to go back to his company. Kei stayed at home for a long time with a female Asian teacher to teach her all the woman things she needs to know and that includes her maintenance. What she did cost her a lot so she continue working by doing cads and sending it to her boss after._

 

_After a year of staying in Thailand, the doctor finally signed her release paper and her boss came to pick her up. Her hair grew long and her lips were thinner, no one will doubt about her gender now._

 

_"I have a good news, I've already processed your birth certificate and they already approve our gender re assignment petition."_

_"I don't know how should I thank you for all the things you've done for me." Kei shyly said._

 

_The older man smile and lift up her chin. "You're like a daughter to me now. When you come back to the company, You'll use my last name to represent our company for future projects abroad but still, I won't change your name legally unless you asked me."_

 

_"No need uncle. I'm happy and satisfied with my name but also I'm thankful that you let me use yours for business purposes. I don't one anyone to know about what I did." The man completely understand what Kei wanted and agreed._

 

The ringing alarm wake up the sleeping Kei from her good sleep. Her work starts from today so she needs to work regularly at the company until the project is finish and that includes meeting Kuroo everyday.

 

Having a hard time choosing which clothes to wear. A dress, shorts but ended up choosing a high waist pants. Well, most of her under garments were high waist since she discover that it is nicely pair with crop tops which she love the most since it has the appeal that she's looking for and comfortable at the same time.

 

Wearing black and white blazer over her silver crop top, she left home with her designing tools and go to the office.

 

Technically speaking, this is her first day at the company. Even though she already met most of the person in her department, she's still quite unfamiliar with the place. Arriving at the 3rd floor of the building, group of people welcomed her right after she step out of the elevator.

 

"Welcome to our company , miss Kei." The employee greeted her in chorus.

 

She happily thanked them one by one. Really lucky that her department's environment seems to be so friendly. Other male employee carry her tools for her since it's quite a lot and big specially the T-square and set it all up in her office in advance.

 

Happily chatting with the other employee when the noise started to calm down a bit. She raised her head up just to meet the boss. Her boss and beloved, Kuroo Tetsuro walking closer to her holding a bouquet of flowers assuming that it's for her and it actually is.

 

"Let me formally welcome you to our company." Kuroo said as he handed the flower to the woman.

"No need for the flowers but thanks anyway." She shyly replied.

 

We can't blame her. She never experience any of this before specially from this man. She's really happy but as the normal Tsukishima Kei is, she knows how to separate work from her personal life.

 

"Today's a free day for you. Let me tour you around." Kuroo offered and so glad that the woman accepted it.

"So lucky that the boss is giving his precious time to me." She teased. 

"Oh by the way. This is my friend and our software engineer, Kenma." Kei looked at the smaller man, surprised to see the his pudding hair style is now in 1 tone dark brown color. 

"Nice to meet you Kenma san." bowing her head a bit as sign of respect.

 

Other employees were still surrounding here and Kuroo didn't fail to notice that. "Alright guys, back to work. go!" Clapping his hand to bring the other employees' thought back to reality then he look back at me. "And you, I want you to be familiar with the place. Let's go."

 

Kuroo first show her office. A medium sized room with it's walls and door are all made of glass. Her tools are already there, fully set up.

 

"This will be your office here. See the bigger one beside? That's mine. Since you'll be mostly reporting to me, it will be easier if you're near." Kuroo explained not bothering to hide his mischievous smile on the face.

"I wonder why all the offices here aside from the cubicles outside were made of glass?" Kei curiously asked.

"That is to avoid any office violations such as verbal abuse for the employee, of course physical and some inappropriate activities." Kei can't help raised an eyebrow after hearing the last part.

"You know what I mean." Kuroo just gave her an amusing laugh.

 

Kei continue followed the man as they go around the company showing where the cafeteria is, the clinic, smoking area and all other parts of the company. Kuroo also explained her some basic rules and regulations at the company since she's not a full time employee there, the older man only explain the important ones.

 

The two used almost the whole day to see the whole company and to fix the things that Kei needs and Kuroo happily accompany her. The two processed Kei's company I.D at the photo section, eat at the cafe and somehow, Kuroo give the woman some brief introduction about the project.

 

Kei's attentively listening to Kuroo while the man has his eyes lock on the woman's face unconsciously. Watching the woman taking some notes about the project and at the same time drinking her frap. She's just too good for kuroo's eyes and the older man doesn't like it. He knew that he still isn't ready to enter a serious relationship at the moment. "the woman doesn't deserved to be toyed" he mentally remind himself.

 

It was a tiring and a happy day for Kei. She never thought that Kuroo will be so nice to her and that makes her heart jump out of her body. Changing into her favorite dinosaur hoodie, She jump onto her bed and excitedly sleep, wanting to see kuroo again for the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted again tomorrow so curse kuroo all you want! The story will be more and more interesting now and also.. how many chapters do you want this story to have?  
> Lots love <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here's the next chapter! I had a hard time writing this one so sorry for a bit late upload today also I have a favor to ask, if this website is available at your country, can you please like the profile.. somehow I need it. ONEGAI! http://mnl48.ph/profile/AkiiChan  
> Also I wanted to ask, how many chapters to you want this story to have? Enjoy!  
> Warning : Grammar error and misspelled words.

**Chapter 5**

 

It's been a week since she started working at NKO company under the supervision of her hot boss, Kuroo Tetsuro. She's busy thinking for a design inside her office while Kuroo's looking at her from his swivel chair since the offices room wall's were glasses aside from it has some blinds for a little bit of privacy.

 

Amusingly watching the woman who's crumpling tons of scratch papers, he already forgot what he's doing until he heard a loud BANG caused by someone who slam their hands on his table.

 

"Heeeyyyyyyy!! Kuroo to world! World to kuroo! Are you here??" The annoyed bokuto finally snap his friend back to reality.

"Shut up Bokuto. Why are you here?" Surprisingly, Kuroo said that in a calm way and that makes Bokuto wonder.

"Eh? Are you sick?"

 

Kuroo shook his head and continue playing his pen. There are usually two reason why Bokuto visits himat a very random moment of a day. It's Either he needs Kuroo's service (work related) or he'll ask Kuroo out to play volleyball. The owl looking man indeed came just to ask him out to play. Talking to his friend, Kuroo can't help but to get some stolen glances to the blonde hair woman who's busy working at her table.

 

Bokuto noticed that his dear friend is spacing out once again. Knowing Bokuto, he easily gets upset and self destruct even because of some unreasonable things like not paying attention to him while he's talking or being ignored by his dear friends so he's now about to turn into his EMO mode when he learn that his friend's busy looking at someone.

 

Bad mood changes into a teasing one. Bokuto grins and pinch Kuroo's face. "Oi Kuroo. I've never seen that blonde chick before. New employee?" Bokuto can't actually see the woman's face since her back is facing their view instead. "Hmm.. Yes and no." Kuroo answered.

 

A bit confused with the answer he received, Kuroo explained to him that the woman is not a regular employee in the company. She's actually working for a project that Kuroo's company organizes. The woman's company was based in United States so she's here too represent them instead.

 

"Introduce me to her." Bokuto excitedly demand.

"No. She's busy so we should not disturb her and Akaashi might get jealous if he learned that you're after with some blonde girl in my office." Like a baby, Bokuto just make a pouting face but still agree in the end.

"Fine. Just meet us on saturday okay? Don't be late." With that, Bokuto left his office.

 

Working hours was about to finish and the employee started to fix their things, preparing to leave. Kuroo's still inside his office, eyes stock in his computer screen with his mind flying somewhere else. He and Kei haven't even chat for the day and it upsets him. Sighing for the 20th time for that hour, Kenma enter his office while playing his new smartphone game app.

 

"You seems to be distracted and unfocused for almost a week now." Kenma said.

"I'm just tired." Kuroo replied. 

"No you aren't"

"Yes I am"

"You aren't"

"I am."

 

This kind of conversation happens to them usually and it really annoys Kenma. They are friends for so long now. Much longer than he and Bokuto did so he knows Kuroo so well that even the taller man denies, he'll knew it immediately.

 

"You like her?"

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma. He himself is unsure about it. He told himself that he should but he can't help it. Seeing the woman everyday, watching her work. Somehome her habits quite familiar to him and it feels nostalgic but don't know why. He finds it cute when the woman got so stressed about how unsatisfied she was with her work, she always ask for some strawberry shortcake to ease her mind.

 

"She's nice." Kenma flatly said, sitting on the couch while still playing the game.

 

Kuroo's expression turned happy after he heard his friend's comment about the girl. Kenma usually disapprove with all the girls that he dated ever since he finished college so this is really rare.

 

"but doesn't deserve to be your toy so leave her alone."

 

Bulls eye, what we called. Kenma never failed to hit Kuroo so hard. He knew that Kenma's just being honest. He's a simple guy and sugar coating isn't his thing so when he said no, he really mean it. He sighed once again. Maybe he just need some distractions.

 

Three days had passed after the small confrontation between Kenma and him happened. He spend his night in different bars, desperatley looking for the DISTRACTION that he needs. Different woman every night. Flings, make out but really not in the mood to have sex with anybody and he doesn't know why.

 

Again, His date left him because he isn't paying any attention to the girl. They are just sitting at the bar, the woman he's dating kept on talking but doesn't care at all. He doesn't even remember the fuck girl's name. He busied himself with drinking alcohol instead of listening to what nonsense the woman is saying.

 

"Seems like your date left you again. Mind if sit here?" Kuroo looked up and saw the woman he's avoiding but at the same time, wanted to be with.

 

Work is really stressful. No time for her to get distracted with her hot boss. Kei's been working even at night inside her room for weeks now and finally, she found some time to spare for herself.

 

She went to a bar, not to drink but to play some billiards since billiards is game for the brain and she finds it relaxing. Cleaning the pool by herself, she noticed a very familiar man at the corner table in a bar, drinking with an unfamiliar woman. It's her boss.

 

Feeling a bit jealous since the older man seems to avoid her at the office and now, she'll see him with another woman. "No right to be jealous." She told herself and just continue the game that she's playing.

 

Having some glances, she saw that the woman suddenly burst in anger and pour cold water on Kuroo's head before walking away. Even if she's jealous, she doesn't want to see the man she loves to be treated that way. Without a second thought, she left the pool table, grab a drink before approaching her boss' table. "Mind if I sit here?"

 

Why does she always have to see me in an embarrassing situation? Kuroo mentally cursed to himself. He remembered, he used to have a friend who always save him whenever he got into such a situation. That's tsukki. Looking at the blonde woman who's drinking champagne in front of him, he realizes that they are similar in so many ways.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there a problem?" Kei consciously asked. 

"No.. don't mind me. I just remember something." Kuroo honestly replied.

 

Kei spend the night with her boss, drinking and chatting. Due to the influence of alcohol, Kuroo starts blabbering about his past and maybe, what he truly feels inside. Like what other people said, Drunk people never lie.

 

"Know what? I remember somone whenever I look at you.. you are similar in so many ways. Food preference, hair color, even your name." Kei's surprised with kuroo's words. feeling a bit of panic in her chest thinking that he might know who she truly is.

 

"But of course, you can never be him. You're a woman and he's a man." Kuroo then drink another glass of scotch. Somehow, Kei felt a pang in her chest but have decided to ignore it.

 

Feels a little bit relieve knowing that Kuroo isn't suspecting her for being his old friend. She get the bottle and the glass away from the man knowing that he's terribly drunk already. Asking the waiter for their bills and also to help her carry the man out. Kuroo has his car but there's no way he can drive home with his current state.

 

She thanked the waiters who helped her bring kuroo inside his car before she start checking his wallet to see where the drunk man lives. Luck isn't on her side. She couldn't find anything in his car so she has no choice but to drive the car to her unit.

 

Parking the car at her condominium's parking lot, She supported the man's weight by hanging his arms around her shoulder and slowly walking to the elevator. She's aware that Kuroo's really heavy even before but he's heavier now considering that Tsukki's body isn't the same as before, the man seems to continuously gaining muscles despite of their busy schedule.

 

Going up on the 11th floor, luckily her unit is just a few steps away from the elevator. Actually she wanted her unit to be the farthest but now, she's thanking that the furthest room was already occupied by the time she's looking for a house. "Hang on Kuroo san." Trying to open her door with a hand while the other is still supporting Kuroo, she succeeded in no time and enter the unit.

 

Not bothering to open the light, Kei continue to walk Kuroo to her room when suddenly, the man pin her body on the wall, holding both her hands up of her head and the taller man lean on her neck. "K..kuroo san.." Kei nervously called. Almost the same thing happened before and she doesn't want that to happen again. Kei doesn't want to be called filthy and opportunist again.

 

Despite of being drunk, the taller man still has strength to hold Kei still in her position. She can feel the man's hot breath on her neck and that sends chill down her spine. The man started to kiss her neck up and down to her collar bone. The feeling isn't foreign to her. This is how exactly how she felt when the man do this to her before. "Kuroo san wait.. you're drunk."

 

The older man seems like couldn't hear a thing from Kei as he continue kissing the woman's neck. With his right hand still holding Kei's hands above, his left hand found it's way to her chest, caressing the soft clothed breast of the blond. Kei gasp when she felt a hand on her chest. It is pretty knew since nobody touched her body, her new body aside from her own hands. The feeling is drowning and she can't do anything but to let out a moan.

 

Kei's moan turned the man on as he's movement become more eager and impatient, pulling the woman's strap down her shoulder and start kissing that part too. Kei might be a bit drunk but she's totally aware of what's happening. She tried to get free with the older man's hold. "Kuroo san.." Biting her lip to avoid letting out another moan, The older man start licking her earlobe in a very gentle way that weaken her knees.

 

Kuroo settle his right leg between her thigh to support her weight. The taste of the woman seems to be so familiar to his tongue and whole body. Meeting up the woman's face, looking at here eye to eye. Not sure if he's hallucinating but this face is what he has been longing for. After so many years, he felt complete again.

 

Looking at the older man's eyes, she can't see anything but sadness. She wanted to protect him. Save him from his loneliness. In one second, she felt the man's lips on hers kissing her in a very passionate yet gentle way. Closing her eyes, not responding to the kiss. She just want to savor this moment. 

"I'm sorry... please forgive me.."

 

She heard the taller man's plea thinking why is he saying sorry? Is it because of what he's doing now? But the man's voice's full of pain and maybe guilt. The man keep muttering sorry in between his kisses but Kei just stand still neither responding nor resisting.

"I'm sorry.. Tsukki."

 

Hearing that name makes her open her eyes just to see Kuroo's face just an inch away from hers. She can see pain with a mix of guilt and sincerity in the taller man's eyes not sure if she's just imagining it or not. Suddenly Kuroo claim her lips for the first time. The hot kiss melted her heart away, found her arms around his neck and finally kissing back.

 

The hot kiss grew hotter as they both drown with each other's lust. Guiding the man to her room, she open the door without breaking the kiss. Kei found her body being slam onto her bed with Kuroo on top of her. Her hands finally reach their way to remove Kuroo's polo shirt while the man deepen their kiss. Playing with each other's tongue, Kuroo finally removed the woma's annoying top.

 

Kei break the kiss for some air, the man bury his face to her neck, both panting. Noticed the taller man's breathing went slower and calmer, she found out that the man's already asleep. She laugh softly ina cute manner before pushing the man off of her so she can clean up their mess. Sitting beside the sleeping man, she gently look at him with a smile. "I already forgive you Kuroo san.."

 

Next day, Kuroo woke up in an unfamiliar place wearing nothing aside from the blanket that's covering her body. Looking around while trying to remember what happened the night before thinking if he ended up into some random people's house because he drank too much last night until some flashback come across his mind, he finally remember that he's with Kei.

 

"Shit! What did I do?" Cursing himself for not remembering a thing last night. Looking around once again, he saw his clothes neatly folded on the nearby table and a robe hanging right beside the bed. He wears the robe and the white indoor slippers prepared on the floor before walking out of the room.

 

Eyes exploring the spacious room curiously , he found Kei sitting on the couch with her laptop on and phone on her ears while drinking coffee. "Yes uncle everything is okay. alright good bye. I love you. take care." Kei said before putting down her phone. Kuroo 's silently watching the beautiful woman wearing a white lose robe, same as his with a white tank top inside.

 

"Good morning." Kuroo shyly greeted.

"Good morning. How's your head? Come here and I'll make you some coffee." Kei said, gicing the man a bright smile.

 

Don't know where to start, Kuroo just follow the woman's word and sit on the couch still thinking of something happened between. He wanted to ask but he's afraid that the woman might be offended so he choose to be quiet and wait for his drink.

 

Kei saw the taller man's face. It seems like he can't remember anything and the expression he make is pretty funny. She sit beside to the man, giving him his coffee before drinking hers again. "You okay?" She asked.

 

"I'm okay but actually don't know what happened last night.. sorry." Kuroo honestly apologize to the woman.

"You don't remember what you did to me?" Teasing Kei plays with the guilty man more.

 

Desperately remembering what happened. "Holy shit!" Kuroo cursed after a bit of what happened last night after they arrive at kei's unit . He remember how he pin the woman and take advantage of his strength. He kneel down and bow deeply, apologizing to the woman. "Don't mind it. It's okay." Kei replied.

 

"Actually I can't remember all so... did.. something.. you know?" Again, kuroo shyly asked.

"Almost." Kei answered.

 

He wanted to feel shy but the woman isn't letting him to feel so. Maybe he doesn't need to distract nor keep himself away from the girl. Maybe he can try getting more serious with things from now on and the first step is to know the woman better. "Let me make it up Kei. Since it's Saturday, would you like to come with me?"

 

Without any clue, Kei agreed to come with Kuroo which she's really glad to do so now they are in sports gym. She thought it's some kind of a walk in parks or shopping mall but the man brought her to the sports center instead. " Gomen Kei. I made a promise with a friend and I can't break that."

 

"Hey hey hey!" A very familiar voice she heard. She nervously turn her head to see the very hyper Bokuto with his shocked boyfriend Akaashi. "I brought somone with me if it's okay with you. " Kuroo said as he started to introduce Kei to the group.

 

Bokuto happily greet the woman while Kei and Akaashi greet each other, acting as if it is their first meeting with Akaashi's "What's happening look" to kei and the woman bow a bit apologetic way. "We're going to play volleyball today. Is it okay with you? Do you know how to play?" Kei just nod to Kuroo in return.

 

Dividing in 2 teams, Kuroo and bokuto were on the other side while Akaashi and kei are on the opposite. Far enough for the 2 aggressive men not to hear them talking, Akaashi start asking Kei what's happening so she start explaining things from why she's with kuroo up to what happened last night.   
"What the fuck Kei. I know you like Kuroo san but try saving some for yourself. You don't even know if he like you yet you let him do what he did last night." Akaashi worriedly told kei in a low voice before going to the court.

 

"Oi Akaashi, don't think that I'll hold back just because you're with a woman in a team." Kuroo arrogantly warned.

"No need to hold back, boss." Kei teasingly answered instead of Akaashi.

 

As the game went on, Someone from the other course is watching them play. Chance ball for Kei, Akaashi toss the ball high as the boys tried to block her attack. "One man delay?!" Kuroo and Bokuto said in unison when they saw the woman's delay jump and make a score. "Yosh!" Akaashi and Kei shouted.

 

The game has ended with bokuto and Kuroo winning the match with the score of 27/25. "I didn't know that Kei is a good player and you use your height well." Bokuto said. Kei just gave him a nod while wiping her face. "Good game and your block is tight." kuroo praised before handing her a bottle of water.

 

It was late in the afternoon and they are now hungry so they have decided to eat out all together. Good chance for Kuroo to know more about kei and to let her friends like her too. Like Kenma, Akaashi's quite difficult to please. Kei excused herself so she can change clothes at the bathroom.

 

"Karasuno's middle blocker number 11, right?" Kei heard a voice behind him. Instantly she feels her tummy turning upside down after she heard what the deep voice had said. How come that someone aside from her family and Akaashi will know her secret. Slowly, she turn her head to see who's the owner of that deep voice.

 

"YOU?!" Kei said in horror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty... maybe not boring but the nerves and heartbeats are pretty calm.   
> Everything will be more exciting after this chapter so yeah! Enjoy!  
> Warning : Again, grammatical error and misspelled words.

**Chapter 6**

 

Rooted on the spot while looking at the man who own the deep voice. Kei has no clue what to do this time. How did the man know her identity and many more comes into her mind. The man's looking at her, examining her physical and somehow wondering.

 

"Kei!" Kuroo and the group were looking around the gym for kei since she's taking a lot of time changing. Kei heard her name and saw Kuroo coming to her. Panicking more, she left the man and approach Kuroo instead. "ah.. I'm here." Kei said nervously.

 

Kuroo gave her a nod and was about to leave when Bokuto san a very familiar man standing around 3 ft away from them. "Hey hey hey! Ushijima! Is that you?

 

Kei snapped. She's pretty nervous this time as they face the said man all together. Bokuto happily greet Ushijima, introducing akaashi as his boyfriend then Kuroo approached the group. Kei has no Idea if these people were good friend and rival before be she's sure that they are pretty familiar with each other.

 

"Nice to meet you here. By the way let me introduce you to our muse." Kuroo said in a joking manner while his hand reach for kei. Leaving with no choice, she come and say hello to ushijima while trying to avoid his gaze thinking for what she'll do in case he tell these people that he's karasuno's middle blocker and they played each other before.

 

"Nice to meet you." Ushijima politely greeted back. Kei looked at him, surprised that the man chose not to say anything. She sigh in relieve after she ensure that her secret is safe for now. Finally, Kuroo say goodbye to Ushijima as they start walking away.

 

"I don't know why you chose not to say anything but, thank you. Let me make it up to you someday, Ushijima san." Kei bows before following the three and have their lunch together.

 

Tired from playing volleyball, Kuroo suggested to eat in a yakiniku buffet restauran which Bokuto happily agreed. Akaashi's not so picky with food while Kei actually lost her appetite from the nerve wrecking scene a while ago.

 

Sitting in a circular table with a smokeless grill in the middle, Bokuto's busy grilling the meat while the others are eating. Silently sitting beside Kuroo while holding a bowl of rice and chopstick, Kei barely touch her food. Akaashi's observing her, worried that something's bothering the woman. Same thing with Kuroo but unlike Akaashi, he just can't shut his mouth.

 

"Are you alright Kei?" Kuroo asked.

 

The woman look at him, force a smile before giving him a nod but Kuroo isn't convince. "No you aren't. Tell me, is there a problem? Don't you like the food?"

 

Kei smile on how caring Kuroo is to her. Once again she gave him a nod but this time a more convincing one. "Yes i am sir. No problem."

 

Hearing Kei teasing him again, he's now convince that the woman is feeling better. "You should eat more. More meat, more rice so you gain weight."

 

Kuroo start putting food on Kei's plate. She wanted to stop the man since she knew that she can't eat as much as they do but she enjoys the treatment from the man. Bokuto who's busy eating a while ago' now watching how the two build some sweet moment in front of him and his boyfriend.

 

"So you are the hot blonde that Kuroo's staring at last time." Bokuto teased.

 

Kei has no clue with what's the man blabbering about but Kuroo's desperately shutting him down. She missed this, just like the old time when they will eat together after the training, taking a bath and so on. Kei's laugh makes the boys look at her and finally, they settle down. "That's embarrassing Bokuto." Kuroo said.

 

Kei goes to the comfort room and leave the boys at the table. The couple can see how blooming Kuroo's aura is right now. It seems like he's slowly returning to his old self. Bokuto start teasing him to Kei but surprisingly, Kuroo gladly accept it. "You like her don't you?"

 

For the second time, a friend ask him the same question. When Kenma asked him about it, he's unsure thinking that he might get tired of the woman after weeks of dating but this time, Bokuto ask him the same question but his feelings seems to change. Maybe he can be serious again.

 

"So what if I do? Is that bad? " Kuroo asked back using his provoking voice.

 

"Why do you like her?" Akaashi suddenly butted in. His tone is a bit different than usual and it sounds a bit scary so Bokuto goes back to his seat before his boyfriend gets angry on him.

 

Kuroo gulp under Akaashi's serious gaze. Asking himself is he did or say something bad. Couldn't find his voice to respond, Akaashi open his mouth again.

 

"Is it because she's pretty? Long legs? firm boobs? rounded butt? If yes that I suggest you to go home and jack yourself. It's just lust Kuroo san."

 

Of course that is another reason why he found the woman attractive but that isn't enough for him to get serious with woman. He dated a lot of woman with a pornstar like body but it isn't enough the relationship to last long. Why is he attracted to Kei?

 

"I don't know." He honsetly replied. "I think everybody can see that she's really pretty but ever since I met her at the bar, chat and work with her at the office, I somehow felt complete again and I don't know why."

 

Akaashi feels satisfied with his answer. He knew that Kuroo care for Tsukki even before but he's being so hard and indenial to himself that's why the good relationship they had ended in a bad way. Being Tsukki's friend, Akaashi wanted to make sure that she'll be happy this time that's why he's testing kuroo at the moment.

 

"I like her. She's nice but mysterious. To be friends with her, I think I can accept any secrets that she might be keeping. How about you?"

"I want to know her better. If the time will come that I'll fall for her so deeply then I will respect her decision and wait till she's ready to share things with me." Kuroo confidently answered.

 

The awkward conversation stopped when Kei came back from the bathroom. Sensing the tense atmosphere between the boys, she feels that something happened while she away. "hmm.. I think we should leave now? I still have some things to finish at home." Kei said trying to change the mood.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto went to the parking lot to get their car leaving Akaashi and Kei at the entrance alone. Akaashi took the chance to ask why Kei's so tense a while ago and she told the man that Ushijima knows her secret.

 

Akaashi calm the woman down by saying that Ushijima's not the kiss and tell type of a man so as long as things aren't concerning him, he can keep his mouth shut. Kei agreed and finally, breathe even better. "Kuroo san and I had a talk a while ago."

 

Kuroo drives Kei back to the condominium, walking her up to her unit like what gentlemen do. kei asked him if he wanted to come in but he politely decline the offer. Both of them are standing at the doorway, waiting for one of them to talk.

 

"I enjoy the day. Thank you." Kei started.

"Me too and again, I want to apologize for what happened last night. " Kuroo answered.

 

Kei's not sure if the man's apologizing because he didn't like what happened between them last night and thinking that makes Kei's face frown a bit. Kuroo saw the change in her expressing so he immediately try to explain himself.

 

"i don't mean anything bad but.. I want to do things right.. Maybe.. we should start from the first step rather than skipping and go straight to the climax right?" Kuroo explained but kei somehow doesn't understand what he really mean.

 

After so many years of just picking up girls to have a bed mate, he already forgot how he should start things like this seriously. He felt shy, but he gather all the strength in his body and confess everything to the woman.

 

"I'm not sure if you like me but I know what I feel something for you. I've been avoiding you for days because they said that I don't deserve a woman like you but please, let me prove myself. Date me, Kei!" Kuroo said as he bow his body deeply.

 

Kei was completely stunned with the taller man's confession. Is this how he confess to his past girlfriend before? Why do those women manage to hurt and cheat on him after he swallow his pride just to tell them how he truly feel? Many questions pop on Kei's mind but right now, Kuroo's confessing to her and there's no way she'll waste it.

 

"sure. I will date you." Kei happily answered.

 

Kuroo's face became brighter before looking at the woman 's face. " Really?" Kei just gave him a happy nods and there, he gave Kei a monster hug, lifting and turning her round and round before he puts the woman down. both hands still around her waist while kei's around her neck. "I'm so happy.Thank you kei."

 

Aside from the awkward meeting of her and Ushijima, the day turned out to be one of the best days of her life. She didn't let it escape from her family so She called Akiteru to tell him the news. Akiteru's not fully happy considering the possibilities that Kuroo might hurt her again but still support Kei for whatever decision she'll make. 

 

_"Kuroo san and I had a talk a while ago." Kei looked at Akaashi asking the man to tell her what their talk was all about. Akaashi told Kei everything what they've talked about including how Kuroo see her now. "Aren't you happy for me?" Finally ,Kei asked._

 

_Akaashi sounds like he's against of Kuroo and Kei being together and Kei didn't failed to notice that. The man let out a sigh and try to clear himself and his intentions to the woman._

 

_"I do , Kei but I'm worried that you might be in pain again that's why I'm doing this. I don't want you to suddenly disappear again in case things don't go well between the two of you."_

 

_Kei trully understand what the man mean. He just care about Kei so much and she's thankful about having a friend like him. "I know and I'm thankful for that but everything is different now." Kei confidently answered._

 

 _"You must tell him before you truly become happy."_

 

Standing outside her balcony with a glass of wine on her right hand, she's thinking about what Akaashi and Akiteru's words. Both are worried about her but being with Kuroo is what she's been dreaming on for a long time right? Why doesn't she feel a hundred percent happy? Finishing the wine, she has decided to hit the sack.

 

Weekend has come to and end and they need to go back to work. Kei got the first sets of furniture approved by the engineers and architect so she can move on tot he next sets of design. Upon entering her office, She saw a bouquet of flowers and a teddybear sitting on her office's couch.

 

Happily walked to the said gifts, she check for some card to confirm who the sender is even though she's sure it is no other than her hot boss. "I actually don't know which do you like so I give you both." Without knocking, Kuroo entered her office and greet her good morning. Kei smiled and put the gifts back to the couch before sitting on her chair.

 

"Thank you for the flowers and the bear sir but I'll be happier if you'll give me a dinosaur plushie next time." Kei told Kuroo as she starts to set up her pc. It's kind of a bit rare for a woman to like dinosaurs specially to a woman like kei. Kuroo thought that she might like some girly things like bear or flowers but it seems like usual things won't work for the girl.

 

"Dinosaur, noted ma'am." Kuroo replied with a saluting action which made kei laugh. Kuroo's day is already complete. Watching the woman smile and laugh, it's so pure and it can captivate any man's heart so there's no way he'll let this girl out of his hand anymore.

 

"Sir, drop that suitor act and go back to work. We are at the office so work should be the priority okay?" As usual, Kei knows how to separate her personal affairs from business. Kuroo followed her words and happily walk back to his office.

 

It's break time but kei hasn't been out of her office to eat lunch instead, she asked her assistant to bring her some strawberry cake over because's she's not yet done with what she's doing. "Sorry to disturb your precious time but I have something to discuss with you." Kuroo came with her strawberry cake on his hand.

 

Kei sit down properly and thanked the man for bringing her cake. The man put the cake on the table before showing Kei some files. They receive a new order from the project that their doing and they are requesting new sets of design that will suit the rooms that's printed on the paper that kuroo's showing to Kei right now.

 

They are in a serious discussion but Kei can't focus with what they're talking about. Kuroo standing from her behind, upper body leaning down on the table so they can speak from face to face. It isn't an uncomfortable position but the man's just too close to her, adding the fact that the employees from the outside can see them makes her feel embarrass more.

 

Finally, working hours is finish, Kei can relax now and think for her work again tomorrow. Kuroo asked her to eat out for dinner since she didn't eat a proper lunch this morning and there's no way he'll let his woman starve so the man brought her to the nearby steak house. "Eat something heavy this time okay?"

 

Leaving her with no choice, Kei agreed as Kuroo do all the ordering for her. Still considering the woman's appetite, he ordered the same food but just half size for kei and the woman pretty much appreciate that. Kuroo send the woman home right after they eat. He knows that Kei needs rest the most because she tended to work the hardest.

 

"By the way Kei, I'll be on a business trip next week for three days so I want you to take some off too, got it?" 3 days off sounds good plus Kuroo will be out of the country, that means she'll be free to visit her family again without worrying about Kuroo following her so she happily agreed.

 

"Got it sir. Good night and see you tomorrow." Kuroo give her a good night kiss before going home.

 

Instead of going home, Kuroo drop by at some convenient store to buy some beer and snacks because he'll be staying at bokuto and akaashi's house tonight. His house is big for just a person and it kills her happy mood.

 

Bokuto welcome Kuroo in their house as the white haired man lead their way to the living room where Akaashi is, watching TV. Kuroo is being overly talkative that night and Bokuto's really happy for his friend. The missing Kuroo has finally come back and that's because of Kei.

 

"Bro, I'm so proud if you. You finally graduated from being a jerk and an asshole." Bokuto said while shaking Kuroo's hand.

 

"I honestly don't care if you'll end up together but make sure not to hurt that woman. She's too good for you and I'm afraid you might break her." Akaashi perfectly kills the mood.

 

"Hey hey Akaashi chotto! Don't tell me you like her?!" Bokuto explained, feeling jealous that his boyfriend cares for somebody else.

 

"I do but not in the way that you're thinking. We're friends and actually, we're exchanging emails too so I don't want to see her crying." Akaashi dangerously warn before leaving the two.

 

"What's with your boyfriend Bro?" Nervous but try to sounds like a joke. Akaashi rarely speak in that manner and when he does, it means war. Even the all mighty Kuroo's scared of Akaashi.

 

"Don't mind him. Let's just drink to your blooming love life." Bokuto answered.

 

Meanwhile...

 

"You seems to be in a good mood, Ushijima san." Shirabu, Wakatoshi Ushijima's setter who's now his assistant in an architechture firm, said.

 

Honestly speaking, there's no much change in Wakatoshi's mood. He's still the same, focus and productive at work. It's just that Shirabu overly observe his every move that's why he can notice even a simple change at the man's aura.

 

"Is this because of some girl you've met last weekend? You even left the court just to follow her."

 

This time, Ushijima look at the younger man. "Just a person i know from the past." With that, he stands up and gather his thing, preparing to leave. "By the way, I'm coming home so please be my eyes here at the company."

 

Shirabu let out a sigh before giving him a nod. He knows Ushijima so well and the man usually goes back to Miyagi to take care of his precious plants when he's confused or stress about something. He'll only come back to work once his mind's 100 percent clear again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah guys you win! It's wakatoshi and he's also coming back to miyagi! Do you think Kei and ushijima will cross paths there?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This is the chapter 7! For those who are asking for some UshiShima moments then this chapter is for you guys. Hope I gave justice to the moment and for the crack pair so enjoy!
> 
> Warning : As usual, grammar error and misspelled words.

**Chapter 7**

 

Since the day that Kuroo and Kei officially started dating each other, Kei's life become more and more meaningful. The treatment that she's dreaming before is finally happening to her. The attention, the care and even love..

  
Today, Kei accompanied his suitor to the airport. Kuroo's having a business trip for 3 days and Kei will have her days off too. They arrive at the airport 3 hours early so they have decided to have breakfast at the airport lounge and to chat before the taller man leave the country. 3 days isn't long but Kuroo says that he'll miss the woman.

  
They have been friends for a long time but Kei never thought that Kuroo's the jealous type of a man. He's like a guard dog that sends all the man who'll dare to look at his girl. Still not in a relationship but kuroo already made up his mind and just looking for the right timing to ask the woman to be his girlfriend.

  
"Oi Kei. You better eat your food properly. I know you like strawberries but you need to eat a proper lunch too." Kuroo who's having hush-brown and coffee for breakfast, said.

  
"I will and i am not a child for you to monitor all the time. Just focus at work so you can come back quick. I'll miss you." Kei said the last words in a lower voice but enough for the older man to hear it . Kuroo grins and start teasing the woman. "What did you say?"

  
Kei know how to play this teasing game so instead of giving in to the man's goal, she just ignore the teasing man and continue drinking her coffee too. Kuroo finally gave up and continue eating his food. The two just spend their time chatting about what things would kei want as a souvenir when he comes back.

  
It's time for Kuroo to check in so Kei walked the older man up to the entrance hall before saying good bye. "So, have a great business trip, sir." Kei said. Kuroo happily nods and gives her a thumbs up as a sign that he'll do his best. The woman wave for the last time until the man figure disappear from her sight.

  
Straight from the airport, Kei directly go to shinkazen station and ride her train back to sendai. 3 days isn't long but enough for her to spend time with her family. She's excited to tell her family what are the recent things that's happening to her specially about her and Kuroo.

  
From Sendai station, Kei took a cab instead of asking her brother to pick her up. She didn't tell her family about her 3 days vacation and she wanted to surprise them. The taxi reached her house in no time, she excitedly went off and ring her house's doorbell.

  
"Mom, I'm home!" Her family happily went out and open the door for her. Like what she's expecting, they are so surprise for her sudden arrival. She bough some cakes and some pastries on her way home so they can eat something while they chat.

  
Kei and her brother sit on the sofa while their mom transfer the cake from the box to a plate. Akiteru can see how bright his sister's aura is. He can feel that she's in a pretty good mood and a lot of good news are waiting for them to hear. "So how's life in tokyo." he finally asked.

  
The younger woman excitedly tell his brother that she's doing pretty fine and she's now working with Kuroo as she mentioned before. She happily told Akiteru that she and Akaashi met already and she confess everything to him. Akiteru is really happy to hear that Kei's old friends still accept her even after she change.

  
"I feel so happy nii san. work is pretty tiring but I'm not as lonely as before and Kuroo san.. he's courting me." Kei shyly said. The man expecting that they will reach up to this kind of relationship once they see each other again. He's really worried for his sister but he doesn't want to ruined her happiness.

  
"So when are we meeting him, not as you friend" Kei's mother happily asked. The question stop the laughing between Kei and her brother. Kuroo knows her family so introducing them will be a bit difficult for her. "Soon mom.. once I finally have to courage to tell him the truth." Kei honestly replied. Her mom understands her situation and gave her an approval smile .

  
Time flies fast when she's with her family, all she did the whole day was talk and eat. Akiteru also have some good news about his job. He got promoted so his working schedule got busier. Kei congratulated her brother for his achievement even if that means that Akiteru can not accompany her out out as often as before.

  
Taking a bath before going to her bed, she get her laptop and set up skype to make a video call on her uncle/boss in america. She'll never forget to update the older man on what's happening to her, business or personal things. "Good afternoon uncle. How's your day?"

  
First, kei update the older man about the progress of her project with the NKO company. She showed the additional requests and the designs that were already approved. "It seems like your job's going smoothly. How about your new life there in japan" The older man asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"I'm pretty okay uncle. The man that I used to tell you.. he's my boss in NKO company and now, he's courting me. My sacrifices are starting to pay off." Kei happily said.

  
The woman told the old man how the relationship between the start growing. From simple touring and guiding in the company, up to being a friend and now, the man took the initiative to ask her out on a date. The old man is happily listening to the woman's story. He's happy to see that the things he failed to do before, give fortune to a child who used to be like him before.

  
"So i supposed you're planning to tell him don't you?" The man asked. He boss isn't the first person who asked her that thing. It seems like everybody around her who knows her secret were pushing her to confess before things go deeper between them. "What if he reject me again?" Kei sadly asked.

  
The older man is aware of the consequences of what they did but that doesn't mean, they can keep it to themselves for life. They can keep those information away to the people who are not personally related to them but if you want to enter a relationship, you have to tell them who you really are.

"Darling, you are beautiful, smart and a great person. A woman, indeed but you cannot hide your past specially to a person you want to be with for the ret of your life right?"

"I'm scared uncle.. I don't want to lose him again.." Kei confusedly asked.

"Kei, remember that love can see no boundaries. No age, race, height or even gender. If he truly loves you for what you are inside then no need to worry about it anymore."

"I don't know uncle.. I need time." Kei sadly said. The man understands that what they were asking her to do isn't easy so all of them give Kei the support, time and love that she needs.

  
Finally saying goodbye since it is getting late in kei's side, she closed her computer and set it on the bedside table before burying herself under the blanket. "If I tell you, would you accept me?" Thoughts keep running and running through her mind until she fell asleep.

  
The next day, kei wakes up early, not able to get a seep sleep because of the thought stressing her all night so she just went out for a jog. With her earphone on, she run round her hometown wearing a black muscle shirt and a sports shorts.

  
The sun starts to rise higher and the temperature grew hotter, Kei thought of resting for a while until the sun calms down again before she goes home. Looking for a shade to stay, she saw a big tree on top of the small hill. It is pretty windy around the area too because it is near the farm so she went there and rest.

  
"This is a nice place?" Kei said while stretching her body before sitting down on the grass, drinking her water. She never knew this place exist before. Maybe she's just too anti-social and an indoor freak that's why he isn't aware about this place. She's now comfortably laying down when she heard a voice from her behind.

  
"I never expect to see you here." The voice belongs to Ushijima who seems to be in the place, long time before Kei arrived.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrup your rest time. sorry for intruding your place." Kei said as she stands up and bow, ready to leave.

"Wait, I'm not asking you to leave and besides, I don't own this place." Sitting up from his lying down position, he invites the woman to take any space around the area.

  
Not sure what to do, kei just agreed and sit back to her position, not so far from the man. The two of them sit there in silent, not knowing if they should start a conversation of not. They are not friends in highschool so it is a bit awkward to talk.

"By the way, how did you know that hmm.. I am Karasuno's middle blocker? I mean, I'm completely different now as you can see.." Kei curiously asked.

"When I saw your blocking style and that one man delay spike, I already know it's you." Ushijima honestly answer.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but my old team mates used to call me volley-baka so maybe that's why. I don't recognize people by face but by muscle and play style."

  
This time, the awkwardness between then decreased because of Kei's loud laugh. Wakatoshi who's simply looking at the woman, wondering why she's laughing somehow manage to show a bit of a smile.

"I know you love volleyball more that us but I didn't know you're pretty crazy about it." Kei said, still laughing.

He sigh and ignore the teasing laugh if the woman. Having crazy friends and teammates like Satori and goshiki, Ushijima got used on this kind of situations. Kei finally notices that the man went silent so she stopped from laughing and bow her head a bit while apologizing. She didn't meant to offend or make the man upset, she just can't help it though.

"Why do you look so afraid when we met in Tokyo?' This time, Ushijima started.

"I'm surprised and scared. Only few people knows about me and my current state. I'm with friends that time and I'm afraid that you'll tell them what you know." Kei replied in a sad voice.

  
Ushijima watched the woman silently. Sadness is pretty evident on her face and somehow, he doesn't like it. Maybe he's just a gentle man or his mother brought him up well so he can't stand seeing a woman being upset or sad.

"No need to worry. Spreading rumors isn't my thing. I just can't help myself not to follow you after I saw your beautful spiking figure. It is pretty perfect now compare to what you did in our match before."

  
Hearing a compliment from the all mighty Ushijima Wakatoshi about volleyball is a big thing and as a person who care less about volleyball, it make hear feel happy and light. Her sad face turn bright and now making a wide smile. Ushijima's happy to see the woman smiling too.

  
Feeling more comfortable, Kei's impression to Ushijima changed a bit. She used to think that the man isn't capable of having a normal conversation or he's a difficult person to deal with. He's actually the opposite. Ushijima can be compared with Hinata and Kageyama who are volley-baka too but this man is just the calmer version of them .

"What are you doing here by the way?" Kei asked.

"I'm farming. I went up when I feel the sun grew hotter."

  
New information about the man. Kei feels a bit surprised that aside from volleyball, he's capable of doing other things and farming never comes into her mind. "Never thought you are interested with plants. "

"Well, It helps me feel relaxed. City caused me a lot of stress so I come here once in a while to breathe."

"i would like to try." Kei unconsciously said.

"Then come, I will teach you"

  
A bit embarrassed but still, she took the hand of the man to help her stand up. She's also a bit stress so maybe hearing that planting is somehow relaxing makes her want to try. Guiding her down the hill going to the small hut near the farm, Ushijima show her the things that she'll be needing when farming .

  
Kei change her rubber shoes into plastic boots, wear a gloves and a hat to protect her eyesight from the sun as the man instructed. Now, Ushijima lead the way to his favorite mint tea field and teach her what how plant.

Ushijima showed the woman what to do. How to properly hold the plant, how to dig the soil, how to know if the plants are ready to harvest and how to properly pick the leaves for tea making. After just some try, kei finally found her rhythm to copy the man's gesture perfectly.

"This isn't so hard." Kei commented.

"Mint tea are really easy to plant that's why I brought you to this part. We are relaxing and not working so no need to do the difficult one." ushijima replied.

  
Kei never thought that planting can bring peaceful to her mind. She's more relaxed now and maybe, she can think for a better solution to her problem. Now back to the nearby nipa hut, Kei's patiently waiting for Ushijima who's making some mint leaf tea.

"This is pretty effective. I feel peaceful now." Kei said while looking at the sky.

"You are free to visit this place anytime and I think you did good today so I will allow you to plant even if i'm not here." Ushijima then gave her the tea.

  
Kei accepted the cup and start drinking it. The tea taste so good. fresh and the mint flavor mixed with the bitter flavor so well and it is refreshing. Let's add the fact that she helped from harvesting those so it makes the tea more delicious for her.

"Ushijima san, would you mind if i would ask you a question?" The man just gave her a nod as a sign of him agreeing.

"It is a bit personal but.. have you ever been in a relationship?"

Ushijima put his cup down before facing the woman. "No. I met some people but never been into a relationship. Why did you asked?"

Kei took a deep breath before answering the older man. "I was just thinking, If ever, is there a chance for you to fell in love with someone like me?"

not sure if he misunderstood the question but, it caught him off guard. Kei notice the change from the man just to realize what she said. "I mean to a transwoman. You know? I used to be a man before right?"

  
Finally recovered, He cleared his throat and sit properly. "I don't know but I'm not saying no."

  
Kei looked at him with a confused expression. She isn't sure if the man is taking her questions seriously or not but she's actually expecting a negative answer from him. The man finally look at her too, trying to figure out where are those questions coming from. "Why? Are you planning to enter a relationship?"

  
"I don't know but there is a man whom I truly like and he's courting me now. My friends told me that I should confess everything to him before everything goes deeper but I'm afraid he'll hate." again, sad and hint of fear can be heard from her voice.

  
Sighing, Ushijima look back at the beautiful sky before saying something. "If he hates you for that then he doesn't deserve you at all. Tell him and face the result as brave as how you face my spikes before. If the result isn't good then you are free to use the farm again."

  
Kei smiled at what she heard from the man. She never thought that such an encouraging words are coming out from this volley-baka and it is really effective. Of course she also appreciate all the encouragement that she got but it is different to hear another man's opinion about her situation specially for a person who isn't her friend.

"Thank you Ushijima san. I'll think about it. I have the rest of the day tomorrow. Do you want to play? I don't know how can I return you the favor of keeping my secret so.. " kei shyly asked.

"Sure. some of my old team mates are also asking for some game. Is that okay with you?"

Kei happily give him a nod. "Thank you so much again for today. I already forgot the time. My mom will get mad since I didn't went home for lunch. See you tomorrow Ushijima san."

  
He feels so great today. Her confused mind somehow got a bit clear because of the talk that she had with Ushijima today. "I still have some time to think and decide so no need to stress myself."

  
Tomorrow will be her last day in Miyagi and the day after tomorrow, Kuroo' s coming back.... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8! More UshiShima moments but Kuroo's coming back! Please read and tell me your opinion about this chapter. I feel so excited to upload the next chapter after this!! 
> 
> Warning : So as usual, grammar error and misspelled words (y) Love you guys!

**Chapter 8**

 

The next day, Kei came down wearing her sports swear. She promised Ushijima yesterday of having a game today so she'll go and meet the man today. Akiteru has no work today, he's currently at the living room, watching TV when he noticed kei coming down.

"Going out? I'm free today. I can come with you." Akiteru offered.

"No need, I'm meeting someone today." Kei replied while braiding her long blonde hair.

  
Akiteru raised an eyebrow after hearing the woman's respond. She will be meeting someone? He is pretty aware that Kei grew up here but she's not the old Kei anymore so how come she's spend her day with somebody. As an over protective brother, he can't stop himself from interrogating her sister.

"And who are you meeting with?"

"Ushijima san." Kei simply answered.

  
Not surprised but Akiteru's wondering why the two of them will meet today. They aren't even close in highschool and never seen after the match so why they will spend the day together.

  
Kei noticed her brother making a weird face and expression and that bothers her a lot. Done braiding her hair, she get her shoes and wear it outside. Akiteru follows Kei without saying anything and this time, her older brother irritates her.

"What? Do you want to come with me?" Kei asked.

"Can I?"

  
Kei gave him a sight before asking him to change clothes. Akiteru happily followed the woman's comand as he run up to his room and change into his sports wear. Kei is patiently waiting for the man outside while looking at her wrist watch. Few minutes later, Her brother finally came out.

  
On their way to the indoor court near to the Shiratorizawa school, Akiteru stop bothering or sending glares to the woman anymore and that makes Kei feel at ease. Looking at her phone, following the guide that Ushijima send him last night, they finally found the said place. "Ah! It's here."

  
Upon entering the building, Akiteru was so surprised to see who are inside the indoor court. It is the mighty ushijima and his henchmen. Of course Akiteru's just over reacting but he isn't really expecting to see this. "Osu!" Kei greeted.

  
All the busy boys who are playing stopped and turn their gaze to Kei. Akiteru nervously gulp with the dangerous looking men's look to him and to her sister. Ushijima jogged to where the two are standing and politely greet the older man and of course, Kei.

"You came." Ushijima san.

"I made a promise yesterday. That's why." Kei replied.

  
Akiteru watched his sister happily talking to ushijima silently, still wondering why the two suddenly became close not to mention just how comfortable her sister talking to the taller man and seems like she forgot about her brother.

"I almost forgot, I bring my brother with me. Is that okay?" Kei finally remember that her brother is existing.

"Sure. Actually, we are short of people because most of them are working in a faraway city now." Ushijima replied.

"Good thing that my brother tag along. He played volleyball too."

  
Ushijima bow and greet them again before going back to the course. Kei walked to the bench to settle her things and to do some stretching. Playing sports without properly preparing the body is not good.

  
Akiteru's doing the same but can't take his eyes away from the woman beside him. He is still wondering why she's pretty comfortable with that monster ace and even introduce him as her brother without hesitating.

"Nii san, if you want to ask something, spill it." Kei snapped out from his uncomfortable gaze.

"Gomen Kei. I was just wondering how you and Ushijima become close to each other." Akiteru asked.

  
Kei told him what happened during their first meeting in Tokyo and how they cross paths yesterday. Basically, It is akiteru's fault since he wasn't able to go around with her sister that's why they ended up meeting each other again.

"Does he know about... you?" Akiteru asked.

  
Kei just nod. Akiteru find it hard to believe that his overly conscious sister let someone like Ushijima knows her secret and she looks pretty okay with it. Both of them now walk to where the playing boys are, Kei greeted them with a bow.

"eh? are we playing with a woman today?" Satori Tendou asked.

  
Kei flashed him her famous mocking smile while saying "no need to hold back" and that makes Tendou creep out and step back away from the woman. Ignoring the frozen satori behind, Semi and Goshiki came to shake the woman's hand. "Let's have a good game." Semi said.

  
They will be playing three on three with Goshiki, Tendou and Akiteru and Kei, Ushijima and semi on the other team. Ushijima told the others not to hold back despite of him teaming up with a woman and goshiki totally agree. As we all know, He's a simple yet impulsive man so holding back is not his thing.

  
Having two strong servers on kei's team, They let the opposite team to have the service first. Goshiki goes at the serving line, boosting up his engine for his powerful jump serve, Tendou seems to pick up a fight with the woman who's standing in front of the net.

"Ho ho ho blondie, are you sure you can block our attacks?"

  
Instead of answering, the woman just send him again a smile and that pissed Tendou more. "I will defenitely break your heart."

  
Goshiki hit a nice and powerful jump serve which was cleanly received by Semi. The setter got the first touch so Ushijima wasn't able to make an attack, they just send the ball on the other court by receiving it underhand.

  
Chance ball for the other team, Akiteru receive the ball going to tendou with Goshiki preparing for his attack. Kei who is in front of the court calmly predict where the attack will come. "Take this!" Goshiki yelled before spiking the ball hard, failed to notice kei who's already infront of him and completely killed his ball.

"What happened?" Goshiki asked in surprise.

  
Tendou who's really annoyed looked at the woman. He things that he felt the same annoyance with a certain. A certain middle blocker who uses read block technique with same irritating smile. Then he realized that the two is pretty similar and that hit his head hard.

"You! You are that annoying Karasuno's 11!" Tendou suddenly yell while pin pointing to kei.

  
Kei stands there quietly with a straight face while Akiteru got surprised with the sudden accusation. When kei agreed to meet the other shiratorizawa team, she somehow expect something like this to happened. She isn't nervous or scared even after the red haired man actually yell out loud what her secret is. Kei's just waiting for the others to react.

"Oi Satori. You just noticed? I am expecting you to notice it first." Semi finally break the silence.

  
Did she heard it right? Semi knew it but why did the silver haired man didn't say anything to her? Looking at Ushijima who's quietly standing at the court, asking for some answer about what's happening but the man just watch how his old team will finish the commotion.

"Tendou senpai, you are disturbing the game." Goshiki annoyingly said.

"Don't tell me you know it too? Why are you surprised with the block?"

"Because I fake the direction of my hands, thinking that it might confused her but no." Goshiki simply answered.

  
Kei who is now confused with how the conversation between the boys, is silently looking for some answer. It seems like all of them knew her even befofe the game starts. Not able to think of any other reason why, she look at Ushijima sharply thinking that he told his friends that Karasuno's 11 will be playing with them today.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't say anything." Ushijima defensively said.

"Then how did they know?" Finally, the confused woman asked in a yelling manner.

"Well, when I first saw you, you actually look so familiar but can't remember where but when we start playing, I suddenly realizes that I'm not mistaken you for another person." Semi answered.

"Oh! I realized that it is you when Tendou senpai gives exact impression during our match in high school. Tendou senpai's body has a supernatural ability of recognizing people but his brain is just to slow." Goshiki explained.

  
Kei is not sure whether to feel good because the boys aren't reacting in a bad way or feel irritated because she couldn't understand why they aren't reacting in the way she expected. Snapping out, It is kei's turn to yell at the boys.

"If you know then why are you acting like everything is normal!? Shouldn't you be surprised or even disgust?

  
The whole place went silent after kei suddenly burst her emotions out. The boys aren't sure how to react so they silently exchange looks, thinking if they should speak to the woman or not. Akiteru's also nervous but unfortunately, can't do anything to save her sister from the disaster that is happening now.

"Anou.. Kei san.. I actually don't know what to say but why are you thinking that we will react in such a negative way? We are surprised to see how much you change but that didn't change any of your personality as what we can see so no need to feel bad." Goshiki, being the youngest among the boys tried to lighten up the mood.

  
"Tsutomu is right. I told you yesterday that it doesn't matter if you're a woman or a man right? it is still you that's why nobody here cares." Ushijima finally spoke.

  
Everything is different between then now. they aren't rivals nor friends but the boys manage to cheer him up and make her feel welcome. The boys gave her a convincing smile. Kei still unsure, she looked at ushijima and the taller mad gave her an assuring nod. Finally, her smile went back on her face and goes back to the court.

"You being a woman doesn't change the fact that you are an annoying person." Tendou said.

"Domo." Kei replied with her sarcastic smile and that makes tendou scream in annoyance.

  
Afternoon came, all of them are tired from playing endless set of volleyball. Goshiki and Tendou are both lying down on the floor with their body dead tired from receiving and blocking ushijima's attack while kei's sitting on the bench, drinking water.

"Thank you for playing with us." Ushijima properly thank the elder Tsukishima for lending them their time. Akiteru's happy from how they accept his sister and for the nice treatment that they gave him. "It's nothing. We can play again next time."

  
Akiteru and Goshiki started to get along well. Goshiki being a simple minded person + Akiteru who is a person with good level of tolerance really suits well. They went out to but something to eat while the four stayed in the Gym. Kei's sitting at the bench, resting and watching Tendou and Semi tossing with each other, Wakatoshi sits beside her.

"I feel so happy. Thank you." Kei said whitout taking her eyes off of the two who's exchanging tosses while sitting on the floor.

"Thank you for what?"

Now looking at him, Kei smile before she answered. "For helping me clear my mind. After what happened today, I just realized that if people will hate a person like me, there were still some who will accept me."

  
Listening to what the woman's saying, ushijima chose not to speak and just listen to the woman's monologue. "I have made up my mind. I will tell everything to Kuroo san tomorrow when he arrives. I'm still scared but I must do this to know if everything will work between us or not even before we started.

  
Ushijima gave her an approving look telling her that the decision she has made will be one of the best and will bring good to her no matter what the result would be. Akiteru and Goshiki came with plastics of bento boxes from convenient store and distribute it one by one.

  
The boys start digging their food, same goes with kei but as usual, she only finished half of her meal then gave the rest to Akiteru. "Oi brat you should start eating full meal you know." Tendou said. Kei's pretty used with this kind of teasing since her senpai way back in high school do it all the time.

"By the way, does your friends knew about you?" Wakatoshi asked.

"No they didn't but Sawamura san and Sugawara san, we met and played before." Kei answered.

"You should inform them. They are your friends right? You let an aqcuiantance like us knew about you, your friends have the right about it too."

Kei gave a nod in agreement. "Don't worry, once I tell everything to Kuroo san, I can finally be free to announce the world who really I am."

  
After eating, They spend the rest of the day playing volley again, exchanging players in team per every set. Running out of energy after the 10th set today, they have decided to clean up and call it a day.

"Oi brat, I'll settle my score with you next time." tendou said.

"Bring it on." Kei arrogantly replied.

"Well, have a safe trip home and good luck for tomorrow." Ushijima said while bowing to Akiteru again.

  
Kei nods and wave for the last time before walking home with her brother. She feels so happy these past few days but her feeling right now is a bit different. It is the taste of freedom and it is really good. Maybe she'll start to feel even better when she finally confessed things to Kuroo and hopefully, the man would accept it.

  
Arriving home, kei greeted her mom at the doorway while removing her shoes before proceeding to the living room. She's pretty tired and needs a hot bath before she goes to bed. Akiteru sit beside her, also tired but the older man looks satisfied with today's activity.

"Kei, I heard you and Ushijima san a while ago. Are you really gonna tell Kuroo about everything tomorrow?" Akiteru asked.

"Yes. I think it is about time. I told myself whether he accept me or not, my goal for tomorrow is to tell him everything even though I'm scared." Kei replied.

Akiteru smiled at Kei. He knows that she's not fully ready yet but what she'll do is right. "Well good luck to you. I hope you won't back out."

"I hope so. I need to tell it right away before anything else so yeah.. wish me luck." Kei replied.

  
After the talk that she had with her brother, she went up, take a nice bath and sleep. She needs to be mentally and physically ready for tomorrow. The next day comes so fast and she's now on the train station, on her way to Narita airport. As usual, her family see her off, Akiteru gave her a tight hug, wishing her good luck to whatever might happen today.

  
Kei did nothing but to think what or how she will tell Kuroo the truth about herself. She's pretty scared and nervous because of course, she wants nothing but to be with the man and that's all. Telling the man the truth might open the door wider or close the door totally but she has to tell him.

  
Arriving in Tokyo, she took a cab going to Narita airport to see her suitor arrive. She walked to the arriving area, feeling a bit strange since the said place seems to be a lot more quiet than usual. Her mind shrug off the Idea when she saw a handsome tall man in suit coming out of the arrival door.

  
"This is it." She mentaly told herself. She nervously approach the smiling man. It's now or never. They are finally standing face to face, her heart is pounding so fast and loud inside her chest. She took a deep breath before she open her mouth. "Kuroo san, I want you to know that I am -"

"KEI!" Her words got interrupted because of the sudden yelling of the man. She was scared and confused at the moment. a lot of things runs in her mind like if the man knew her secret or he is man or something as negative as that.

  
Suddenly, all lights at the arrival area went off, even the LED sigh boards are off. Few minutes later, the light came back but to her surprise, group of men, holding balloons and some card boards, Kuroo walked closer to her with a dinosaur plushie on his hand.

  
"Kei, I know it's not so long since we met. It just few weeks since I ask you to date me out but I really can't imagine to see you with another man." Kei seems to be stuck on her place, her mind went blank not able to think of anything other than the man who's standing in front of her.

  
"Akaashi keep telling me about how I should know you first or how I should be ready for how mysterious you are but I don't care anymore."

  
The boys at his back start flipping the sign board where Kei can clearly read the words PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND. Still confused and unsure of what's happening, she look back at Kuroo standing pretty close to her.

  
"I don't care if you are as mysterious as hell. I will wait until you are ready to open things up to me but I don't want to wait for any longer. Please, be officially mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo!!!!!! What do you think will happened?? If you are Kei, What are you gonna do?   
> See you guys next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another chapter and maybe I'll make some more KurooTsukki sweet moments chapter since like what you all mentioned, Kei deserve to be happy so there you have it. 
> 
> Warning : Same! I feel lazy to type it again and again :)

**Chapter 9**

 

 

"I don't care if you are as mysterious as hell. I will wait until you are ready to open things up to me but I don't want to wait for any longer. Please, be officially mine!"

  
Kei literally froze at the moment, her mind went blank as her heart take over her body. Is She hearing right? The man that she really wanted to be with is officially asking her to be his girlfriend? No words coming out from her mouth, tears started to flow down to her cheeks.

  
Kuroo starts to panic when she saw the woman crying wondering if he did something wrong or his preparations aren't enough. He put the plushie down and start checking the woman nervously. "Oi! Chotto kei! What happened? Did I do something bad? Answer me please?"

  
Her body suddenly felt warm when the taller man hugged her bringing her wondering mind back to her body. She pushed the man a bit to see him face to face before wiping her tears. Right now, what she wanted is to be happy and that time has come. There's no way she'll let that chance escape. "No you Sir. It was perfect and there's no way I'll say no to you so.. Yes."

  
So happy that Kuroo just pull the woman's face in a kiss. He doesn't care if they'll be late for work or if people are watching them. All he wanted to do is to be with his girl. Kei is also happy that's why she let the man kiss her in public but when Kuroo tried to deepen the kiss, she started to pull away.

  
"before I forgot, here's your Dinosaur. You know what? These men behind helped me prepare and look for a gift and they are laughing because I am looking for a dinosaur instead of a flower." Kuroo said as he showed the plushie to Kei.

  
She really liked it since she loves dinosaurs so much. The plushie is cute. A small baby dinosaur which half of its body still inside the egg. She was about to get it when she notices something is some bling bling on the plushie's neck. It's a necklace with a blue heart base key pendant.

  
"It's so beautiful.."

  
Smiling triumphantly, Kuroo removed the necklace from the dinosaur and showed it to Kei. "This is for you. Let me put it on you." Kuroo said. Kei happily nodded and let the man, gently and carefully putting her hair away.

  
"It looks good on you. That's the key to my heart so keep it and take responsibility for opening it again." Kuroo said.

  
"Osu! I didn't know that my boss is pretty cheesy huh?" She teased.

  
"Know what? We are now late for work. We should go." Kuroo said as they ride the company car waiting outside the airport.

  
inside the car, the two spend the whole time chatting and catching up with the three days that they aren't together. Kei is so happy but there is a small spot in her heart that isn't comfortable with what is happening. "By the way. What are you gonna tell me a while ago? I dramatically interrupt you." Kuroo innocently asked.

  
Kei's heart started to beat fast. She already lost all the courage and motivation that she set up before she went to the airport. Laughing nervously, she made an excuse about how she forgot what it is because of what happened that that isn't important at all.

  
Arriving at the company, they enter the office hand in hand, not caring about how the other employee look at them. Kuroo being so fond with PDA's, he gave the woman a peck on her lips before going to their respective offices.

  
"So what's with the show? Is she one of your playmate now?" Kenma sarcastically asked, didn't bother to greet his childhood friend.

  
"She isn't. She's my girl." Kuroo happily replied while updating the information about their project on his computer.

  
"Really? Serious one? Well if that's the case then I'm happy for you." Kenma replied, not sounding so happy but it is in his personality so even Kuroo can't do anything with it.

  
Work time is done and everybody were preparig to get home. Kei's work isn't so hard today since she manage to finish the other designs last week. Busy keeping her things inside her bag, Her boyfriend, knock on her door. "Let's go to Bokuto's house tonight?"

  
Going to Bokuto's house meaning, meeting Akaashi again. That would be great since they had no much chance to talk for the past few days because of her work. "Sure no problem. Just wait for me at the parking lot. "

  
As a very obidient boyfriend, Kuroo did what his girlfriend told him. Waiting inside his car, he use that time to call his friend Bokuto , asking him to prepare a good dinner because he's dropping by. The white haired man is surely so happy to comply knowing that his friend just arrive today from business trip, he's expecting some souvenir from the his friend.

  
After checking her things, she followed her boyfriend at the parking lot. Knocking on his car window gently, Kuroo ended the call to open the car door for his girlfriend. "Did I disturb you? I saw you are having a phone call." kei asked while fastening her seat belt.

  
"No it's nothing. I just asked Bokuto to prepare dinner and some strawberry cakes for my love." Kuroo replied. Kei can't help herself but blushed on the man's sweet words. First boyfriend, first relationship. It really feels so embarrassing but she loved all the affection that she got from the man.

  
After 30 minutes of silent driving while Kuroo, holding the woman's hand, they finally arrived at Bokuto's flat. Kuroo ring the doorbell and just a few seconds, a half naked man opened the door.

  
"Hey Hey hey Kuroo you're here!" Bokuto happily greeted before he noticed that his friend isn't alone.

  
Kei who's standing behind Kuroo is now looking at Bokuto's almost naked body with only towel loosely wrapped on his waist. She's not surprise to See the man at all. They even used to take a bath together but for Bokuto who's face looks as red as an apple suddenly run inside hysterically.

  
"Ahh ! Akaashi, go and get kuroo outside! Fuck you man you didn't say anything about bringing a woman here!"

  
Akaashi let out a sigh. This bad habit of his boyfriend, he knew that someday, something like this will happen so he stand up and welcome the people on the door while Bokuto's wearing some clothes.

  
He greeted the two before leading the way to their flat's living room. Akaashi take the seat opposite to where Kuroo and Kei while waiting for his boyfriend. Finally, Bokuto who's now wearing a decent clothes like shorts and shirt came and join the group.

  
"I'm sorry for that. I just got out from shower and I though this man will come alone tonight." Bokuto shyly apologizes.

  
Kei said that it is not a big deal while laughing that makes the white haired man feel more shy and embarrass. Now that the whole house was filled with laugh, Akaashi who's eyes are on Kuroo and Kei's holding hands can't help himself anymore but to ask. "So, What brings you here."

  
Suddenly, the aura slightly changed. Kuroo wanted his friends to know first about his relationship with Kei but right now, sitting in front of the gazing Akaashi, he feels like he's currently in front of Kei's strict parents asking for an explanation why are they holding hands right now.

  
"Well, I officially asked Kei to be my girlfriend and she said yes! Shouldn't you guys be happy for me?" Kuroo happily announced.

  
Bokuto reacted happily, shaking Kuroo's hands, chest bump and all. Akaashi is of course happy too because he knows that Kei really wanted for this to happened but he just can't react like how his boyfriend do. "Hey hey Kei Congrats!"

  
Akaashi asked Bokuto to properly set the table with Kuroo so he can have time with kei. Standing silently at the balcony, He walked there and approach the woman. "Congratulations Kei. I'm happy for you."

  
Kei gave him a smile before saying thanks. She has never been into a relationship before so she doesn't know what how to be a good girlfriend to Kuroo or how she should take care of the man. She's pretty worried about lots of things but knowing that Akaashi is there, somehow she felt at ease.

  
Hugging the older man suddenly, Akaashi just rub Kei's back. "I don't want to ruin you day but, does he know it already?"

  
kei break the hug so he can see Akaashi's face. "No. I am planning to tell him this morning but then, he suddenly asked me not to mention he did that in public. I lost the courage to tell him. Is that bad?"

  
Akaashi shook his head. The situation of Kei is pretty complicated and to think that the woman has through a lot for all those years that she disappear, She deserve to be happy. "No Kei. There's nothing wrong from choosing to be happy and a person like you deserve that."

  
The tears that she's fighting back now freely falls down her face. She's so lucky to have a friend like Akaashi. The older man cupped her face using his thumb to brush the tears away from the woman.

  
"Shh Kei stop crying. I won't be dictating the things that you should do but I want to remind you that for you to be fully happy, the day will come that you need to tell Kuroo san about everything. I'm wishing for everything to turn out well but if not, you can run here."

  
Their face are so close as Akaashi keep on whispering soothing words to calm down the woman. Kei has finally stopped from crying but Akaashi continue saying some encouraging words to her. Exactly, when Bokuto was about to call them, Akaashi kissed Kei's forehead and that didn't fail to give the simpleton man to over react.

  
"Hey hey hey! Akaashi I saw that! Don't tell me you like her! You're not gonna leave me right!" Bokuto shouted while clinging on Akaashi, protectively hiding away from Kei.

  
"What are you talking about? You knew I'm gay and I have no interest with boobies." Akaashi said.

  
With that, Bokuto's face turn bright again and apologize to the woman. Minutes later, Kuroo joined the group because the white haired man that he asked to get the two for dinner didn't come back so Kuroo did it by himself.

  
"Oh? Why is my baby crying huh?" Kuroo noticed that his girlfriend's eyes are a bit sore and red and her face is wet with tears too.

 

Kei shook her head. She doesn't want the man to worry so instead, she just bury her face on the man's chest. Akaashi just gave them a gentle smile seeing how loving boyfriend Kuroo is to his friend hoping that noting to change even after he learned the truth.

  
"Oi what happened here? Why is she crying?"

  
"Cause her boyfriend is an Idiot. Bokuto let's go. I'm hungry."

  
All of them goes to the dining table to have their dinner. As Usual, their dinner is full of laugh and teasing specially with Bokuto telling Kei how she should be careful with Kuroo's aggressiveness in bed.

  
Bokuto still wants to drink with Kuroo but Akaashi stoped him since he will be driving home and that would be dangerous for the both of them is Kuroo will drunk drive. Finally they convinced the white haired man so instead of having alcohol that night, they settle themselves with soda.

  
"Guys, I think it is getting pretty late and we still have work tomorrow. Thanks for the good dinner." Kuroo said.

  
"Sure thing bro. So happy for you. Let's hang out again whe you aren't busy." Bokuto happily say goodbye the the two doing some manly fist hand shake while Kei and Akaashi are just whispering their things.

  
"Good night kei. Just call me when you need me okay?" The woman nodded before giving Akaashi a long tight hug.

  
"Oi! That's enough! You have been so close with my Akaashi today. Shoo! Go with your boyfriend and leave mine." Bokuto said while clinging to Akaashi again.

  
The newly couple can't help but laugh on how Bokuto loves Akaashi. "We'll go now." Kei bowed before riding Kuroo's car.

  
Once again, they spent the whole traveling time in silence maybe because both of them are tired. Who wouldn't if you are with the very hyper Bokuto around. Both are wondering how Akaashi can handle the said man. Arriving at the woman's unit, Kuroo didn't stay for any longer since he know that Kei needs to rest.

  
"Good night sir. Thank you for sending me home. I enjoy the dinner with Bokuto san."

  
"I'm glad to hear that. So.. good night? How about some good night kiss for your handsome boyfriend?" Kuroo said with a large grin on his face. Kei just laugh and give the man a peck on his lips but the man seems not satisfied so he pull to woman again and claim his passionate good night kiss.

  
Kei pushed the man when she felt that he's asking to deepen the kiss. "No mister. we have work tomorrow." Kuroo pouted like a cute neko. "We'll do more next time." With that, the man's face went bright again and stole one last kiss before going home.

  
Going inside her house, she check her email to see if there are some important message from her uncle or some business related. No updates aside from an Email from Sugawara.

 

  
From : SugaKou@yahoo.com.jp  
To : TsukishiKei@yahoo.com.jp

Hello Tsukki! It's been a long time. We all heard about the news of you going abroad and it's been years now and we still have no news if you're back in Japan but anyway I still want to invite you. We are planning to have a reunion vacation 6 months from now since we need time to earn some fund for all the expenses. Me, Kyoko and Daichi will take care of that so all you have to do is to come. Just reply to this Email to confirm your attendance. We are hoping to see you again.

 

  
Reunion? 6 months from now. Kei wanted to attend but that also means that she needs to confess to everybody about her current state. The problem is not the old karasuno team but Kuroo. Maybe she can have the courage again to say everything to her boyfriend by the time they are together.

  
Busy working days had passed, kei finally got a good and free weekends from work since their project was about to finish in some few weeks now, that means she'll have a lot of free time now to herself and to her boyfriend.

  
It's been half a month since Kei officially became Kuroo's boyfriend and so far, everything's flowing smoothly. Kuroo wasn't asking any intriguing question or sometimes he do but once he noticed that the woman isn't comfortable, he quickly quit the topic by saying that he'll wait when the woman's ready.

  
kei inform Akiteru about what happened. She says that she wasn't able to confess everything and might do that in the near future. Akiteru's really an understanding and supportive brother so like Akaashi, he let the woman but still reminded her to still tell the truth someday.

  
She also told Ushijima what happened. After the man helped her with her problem before, the two of them grew closer with each other. They exchange Emails and several calls specially when Kei needs someone who she can release her stress. She can actually do that with her brother or Akaashi but with Ushijima, he just listens and doesn't give comments until Kei asks him.

  
Right now, she's at home in her living room watching TV while drinking her coffee when suddenly, a strong pair of arms hugged her. "Good morning sleepy head. How's your sleep?" Kei happily asked. Those arms are owned of course by her boyfriend. Kuroo stayed the night at her place and will be spending the whole weekend too.

  
"I'm good but my head is still in pain. Who the hell would thought that playing twist is so difficult?" Kei let out a loud laugh upon remembering what happened last night.

 

_So finally hell week of work is done. As usual, kuroo sends his girlfriend home but instead of leaving, he pleaded the woman to allow him spend the night at her house. Kei doesn't want to agree at first since she's fully aware that tiredness will never be a hindrance for her boyfriend to do something naughty._

  
_"No mister. I know you're plotting something again."_

  
_"But Kei, so what if i stay here? I'm your boyfriend so staying at your place time by time isn't something unusual. Bokuto and Akaashi are even living together so why not let me stay for the night?" Kuroo pleaded the woman in a desperate tone._

  
_Kei couldn't fully resist this man so in the end she allow him. Her house is big but it is just really for one person. No other rooms available aside from hers so it means Kuroo will sleep with her that night._

  
_"What are you gonna wear? You don't have any clothes in here."_

  
_"Then I'll sleep naked."_

  
_"I knew it. You're thinking about doing something naughty huh?"_

  
_"So what? Can't you give me something more than kiss and make out?"_

  
_Sighing, this time, she has no plans on giving in with the man's request. It's not that she doesn't want but her body will just break apart if they'll do it tonight. She's pretty tired and exhausted. "No. Now, you stay there and think what are you gonna do with your clothes. I'll just take a nice bath. "_

  
_After her bath, she went out wearing pajama pants and white tank top and see what the man's doing. She saw Kuroo in his boxers and white muscle shirt while his polo shirt and pants were neatly folded on the nearby table._

  
_"Would you like to eat something or we'll rest?" Kei ask before going to the fridge and fill up her glass with milk."_

  
_Kuroo walked to her, wrapping his arms on her waist. "I want you. " He said seductively while kissing Kei's neck. Kei's pretty not in the mood but she find the man's persistent attitude quite amusing. Finishing her milk, she put the glass on the sink before facing the man. "I'll think about it._

  
_Kei goes inside her room and lay on her queen sized bed. Kuroo lay beside the woman still trying his luck. "By the way, do you always sleep like this? I mean wearing these clothes?" Kuroo asked._

  
_"No. It actually depends on my mood and also depends on the clothes that are available in my closet. why do you ask?"_

  
_"I'm just worried. You're alone in here. What if someone forced to enter your house and see you wearing this. It is just too hot that guys without respect will just jump on you."_

  
_Kei faced her over protective boyfriend. The feeling is foreign since she never had someone protecting her the way Kuroo is doing right now. Akiteru is indeed over protective but that thing is in an innocent way._

  
_"Alright. I will let you do what you want tonight only if you can beat my high score in twists."_

  
_Kuroo's familiar with the game. It's a mobile app game in which you have to create different words out of the given rumbled letters. "Deal! Make sure you prepare because I'll never let you sleep tonight"_

  
_So they start playing the game. Kuroo manage to give different words but wasn't able to give the ultimate words within the time. Kei is really good with the game. Everybody knows that Kei is a pretty smart woman but this is insane. How can the woman guess all the english words within a short period of time._

  
_They tried it again and again but the result was the same._

 

"That's the deal. I will give in to what you want if you can beat me."

  
Kuroo lazily snuggle to the woman trying to convince her to change the deal but he failed. He has no other choice but to master that game. "kei." Suddenly his voice change from a bit serious one. The woman answered her with a hum.

  
"I'm still worried about what I told you last night so I was thinking, Do you want to move in with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yea~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 10.  
> actually, I'm not in a pretty good mood today so let me make things clear.   
> First, English isn't my first language so don't expect a perfect and flawless chapter from me.   
> second, The characters are following the story, not the story following the character so expect extreme OOC in my story. I'm perfectly aware that Kei thinks rationally that's why there are some parts saying that he CHANGE because of LOVE so at least the readers will be aware that tsukki's personality is off. If I wouldn't do that and insist the Tsukki will never undergo such transition just because of a certain person THEN THIS STORY WHICH IS ALL ABOUT IS ALL ABOUT TRANSGENDER WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE.   
> Lastly, I have no plans on becoming a professional author so there's nothing wrong for me to use japanese expression in my fic as long as it is understandable by the readers. It is my style and I can see a lot of authors doing the same.   
> I do accept correction but wouldn't let anybody give a damn on my writing style. I do consider my reader's suggestion so make sure that the next time that someone will give me such a critic, make sure that it isn't written here.   
> ANYWAYS,   
> Enjoy the update guys. Akii chan still loves you :)

**Chapter 10**

 

 

"I'm still worried about what I told you last night so I was thinking, Do you want to move in with me?"

  
Kei Looked at her boyfriend thinking if he's really serious about it. She wanted to live with him of course but if she does, her secret will be in a very risky situation. Her boyfriend is looking at her with a hopeful expression and she just can't resist it.

  
"I guess moving at your house isn't a bad thing."

  
In the end, Kei gave in to the Idea thinking that maybe after she transfer, she can give small hints day by day as a sign of preparation to her soo to be confession. They need to build a strong foundation that even her past can't break it and she'll use the chance of being with Kuroo everyday to have it.

  
The man almost jump out of happiness before snuggling with his girlfriend. He missed being pamppered with care and he hasn't experience it for a long time now. The last time, he cannot remember at all but.

  
"When are you moving in?"

  
"Next week maybe? My job for your company will be done in two weeks. I will feel bad if rumor starts to go around the office about you and me."

  
"Well, I don't care. Just move in with me quickly. A week is fine. I'll re decorate my house then since it is too.. manly so yeah.. you might not like it."

  
There's no way Kei wouldn't like the house even if she hasn't seen it yet. She's been with Kuroo for a long time and she learn how to love everything about him specially his flaws. Watching the man who's comfortably lying on her lap like a stray cat on a street, how she would love to take care of him for the rest of her life.

  
The two spent their weekends at home.feeling lazy to go out, Kei just bought Kuroo some shirts and shorts online and have it deliver within the day just for his boyfriend have something to wear after he take a bath even though she's sure that staying naked for the whole day wouldn't be a bother for the man.

  
Like a newly weds, Sunday afternoon went fine. Kei's on the kitchen cooking some food aside from something related to strawberries requested by the man who's on the living room busy playing TWISTS using Kei's IPad.

  
Originally, Kei doesn't know how to cook but after living alone in United States, she wouldn't survive by eating just strawberry cakes. She needs to eat something that she can call a meal. Buying ready made food is sometimes helpful but it isn't healthy so she study how to cook easy.

  
"Tetsu, food is ready. let's eat."

  
The man runs happily to the dining table where his lovely girlfriend is, leaving the IPad on the couch. Like a child, he's excitedly waiting for his meal to be served, guessing what the food is. Luckily, it is beef steak and it smells really good.

  
He was about to dig in his food when he noticed that there are no other plate that his. "Aren't you gonna eat babe?"

  
"I will but not beef. I have no monster appetite as you so I'll be eating something light."

  
Kei stand up and get the home made gravy that she's heating up in the microwave before bringing her steam chicken on the table. Very sweet boyfriend, indeed. Kuroo didn't touch his food until kei's ready to eat with him.

  
Back on the couch, Kuroo's really persistent about mastering the game and that is something amusing for kei to watch. She's currently watching the dishes, hearing how her boyfriend curse the words and the time. She joined the man on the couch after she washed and watch him play.

  
Kei is giving hints to him and some techniques on how he can create more words like adding S to nouns or changing the tenses of the verbs. Kuroo's enjoying the way Kei spoil him. He gives the woman a kiss every time he guessed all the words.

  
As they continue playing the game, there is one thing he noticed. His girlfriend keep calling him "TETSU" which is okay but there are much better ways to call him.

  
"I have a question. Why do you keep calling me Tetsu?"

  
Kei looked at the man a bit confused. Tetsuro is his name so calling him Tetsu is something understandable. "That's your name right?"

  
"Oh come on. I'm your boyfriend. How about calling me love, babe , sweetheart, honey or something sweeter than my name?"

  
Suddenly, kei's face turned crimson red. There are no problem calling him that way since Kuroo sounds so comfortable calling her babe or love or baby but she just can't imagine her self using such cliche endearment like that and it makes her feel embarrass.

  
Kuroo suddenly laugh loudly when he saw the changes in his girlfriend's face. Now he knows the reason why his girlfriend isn't calling him like that. From sweet childlike boyfriend, Kuroo's mood change into a teasing one.

  
"Don't tell me, I am your first boyfriend?"

  
With that, Kei's face turn brighter and Kuroo burst out from laughing. He's laugh isn't the insulting one but he's really happy that he's Kei's first boyfriend and his girlfriend looks so cute and timid when shy. Kuroo then cuddle the still shy girl while continuously giggling.

  
"Sorry for not having a boyfriend before you." The annoyed lady replied.

  
It's kurro's time to spoil the woman making her sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Despite of her height, the woman's pretty light. He can even carry this girl for even a day.

  
"I'm not saying that it is bad. I am actually happy so as your first boyfriend, I will educate you about things that lovers like us do." Kei's still sitting silently on his lap. "You have to learn how to be more affectionate with me so try calling me , babe, love, Daddy will do too." Kuroo said in his teasing tone.

  
Kei had enough of his teasing so she get off of his lap and start hitting him with pillow. How come his boyfriend tease her mercilesly . Kei is so shy to call him babe but to call him daddy, people might think that he's as pervert as this man.

  
The two having a small happy pillow fight in the living room. Kuroo continuously tease and at the same time persuade the woman to call him in a more sweet way when suddenly, Kei's computer starts ringing.

  
"uh.. I forgot that uncle's calling today."

  
With that, kei try to fix herself and ask kuroo to sit at the corner of the sofa so the camera can't capture him before answering the call. For the first time, Kuroo has seen the owner of such a big design company in United states. He's expecting some scary and strict man but he got the opposite.

  
"Hello darling. How's your day? I heard that you had a very busy week." The man sweetly greeted.

  
"Yes we did but it's all worth it plus the project was about to end soon so I can have my free days again."

  
Kuroo's silently observing how the two talked. Kei told him that the owner of the company that she used to work in the united states is like a family to her already. He's aware that they are not blood related at all but since the man has no child, he let Kei use his family name too.

  
"Ahh.. uncle by the way. I'm actually not alone now. I'm with my boyfriend, Tetsuro." Kei shyly introduced her boyfriend to the older man, asking the younger to sit beside her and greet her uncle.

  
Kuroo greeted the man but feels a bit uncomfortable since he's not wearing any decent clothes. Actually he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt since they are just at home but Meeting his girlfriend's only family in his current state , he somehow feels shy.

  
"So you're the man. I know you. The owner of NKO is a good friend of mine and he's so proud about how good you handle your department. Nice meeting you." The older man said.

  
"Nice meeting you too sir. I am sorry to meet you for the first time like this but when we meet personally, I promise to wear something more presentable." Kuroo said.

  
The man gave him a laugh. During the whole chat, it seems like Kuroo and her Uncle get along really well and the two kept teasing her. When she told the older man about her plan on moving to Kuroo's house, the older man approve it right away saying that Kei is old enough to decide thing for herself.

  
"I guess it's time for me to go. It's almost midnight here in U.S so enjoy your weekend and have a moderate naughty times." Kei blushed while Kuroo's laughing hard before they say good bye.

  
After the call, They continue what they are doing. Watching TV and playing TWISTS again until the night came. Kei's convincing the man to go home so he can prepare for tomorrow's work day but the man wanted to stay more at Kei's house. She only convince the man to go home after she call him BAE.

  
"I will go home but promise me to be in my house starting next week and to keep calling me bae." Kuroo said teasingly.

  
Kei sigh in defeat before giving the man a nod. Kuroo eat dinner together with his girlfriend before he went home.

  
Finally, her house will be peaceful again. Taking care of that man for 2 days is pretty tiring but she enjoyed being with him. She used to clean even bigger mess before specially when he's broken so washing dishes and cooking for him isn't so bad.

  
Kei's last week at the office isn't as stressful as her first few weeks. All employee seems to be more relaxed even her. She has nothing more to do aside from checking and few revision but over all everything went well. They got an invitation for the opening of the resort. NKO's project is a beach resort and Kei did all the interior and furniture designs.

  
While the woman is occupied with her work, Kuroo's pretty occupied with the game he's playing on his smartphone. For him, finishing part of a project is what he can call CHILL time since he has nothing to do other than signing some papers.

  
"It seems like you are busy."

  
Without taking his eyes off of the game, he knew that the person who enter his office is his friend Kenma. He usually visits Kuroo when the smaller man is free.

  
"I'm playing. I need to master this game. I don't know why there are people who create this kind of game. Can you hack this for me?" Pissed, he put down his smartphone and sit beside kenma .

  
Kuroo explain everything why he's so persistent in winning the game. After knowing the reason why, kenma refuses to help kuroo and the taller man can't do anything to change his mind so in the end, he get his ass back to his chair nd play the game again.

  
Last day of kei at the office came and the whole department prepare a surprise congratulatory and farewell party combine since she doesn't need to go to this office again unless, they will give her another job to do.

  
She actually go to office just to get all her things and make the room clean and available again. Like her first day in the office, the employee pop the party poppers once she stepped out of the elevator

  
The employees specially those who are under her supervision learn to like her for being a good boss to them. They learn a lot from Kei and they don't want her to leave the company. Kei gave those girls some hug, telling them that they can still meet outside and hang out.

  
Soon, the one who plan the party came holding a big chibi dinosaur stuff toy instead of flowers and walk over to his girlfriend. Kei happily receive the toy before Kuroo give her a peck on her lips.

  
Kuroo caught the woman off guard. The whole floor is now filled with teasing noises, Kei's blushing so hard that he hit Kuroo on his head using the stuff toy.

  
The party was fun. Chatting, eating and even playing some games which the other employees prepared. Drinking juice at the corner while watching the other employees eat and chat happily, Kuroo sneak his arms around Kei's slim waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

  
"Babe, it's been a week already. You'll come home with me tonight right?" Kuroo whispered sweetly.

  
"How about my things?"

  
"I'll get them for you tomorrow." Laughing with how persistent her boyfriend is, she finally agree.

 

The party isn't finish yet, The couple have decided to leave the place early. Kuroo just ask his secretary to make sure that everything will be back to its places before they leave the office. After he make things clear, the two have their way home.

  
Kuroo's condomininum bulding is really different from Kei. Tall buildings gather in a compound where swimming pools, courts and parks that can be used only by a unit owner while Kei's place is pretty much of a simple apartment building.

  
Climbing to the man's unit, The two enter a huge fully furnished room. It has two rooms, huge living room, Kitchen and dining room and a balcony where you can have a good view of Tokyo tower. Kuroo said that he will re decorate his flat but the place still has a strong manly aura.

  
"You live here by yourself? This is really big for you. Don't you feel lonely here?"

  
"I do but you'll be living with me now right? Everything will change from now on."

  
The man gave her a smile before closing their gap for a sweet slow kiss. Kei happily kissed her boyfriend back. The taller man pull the woman closer trying to deepen the kiss as Kei wrap her arms on his neck for support.

  
Breaking the kiss for air settling their head in a fore head to forehead position, Kei can feel how hot kuroo's breath against her face. His strong manly smells really turns her on. The feeling is mutual. The taste of strawberry from woman's lips makes him feel good too.

  
"How about we continue this in our room?" Kuroo suggested, trying if luck is on his side tonight.

  
Kei nods in agreement and Kuroo doesn't need a second word. He Carry the woman bridal style and lay her gently down the bed, He lean down again to meet the woman's lips. Kei's body seems to be moving on their own accord as she open her mouth, inviting the man to deepen the kiss more.

  
Leaving her mouth after a hot tongue battle, Kuroo's lips found their way to the woman's neck down to her collar bone. Biting and sucking, marking his territory possessivly, Kei let out a faint moan, trying to hold back her voice.

  
"No need to hold back. You can scream as loud as you want." Kuroo said as he remove the woman's crop top, leaving her on her skirt and bra.

  
Kei started to feel hot and impatient. Her hands reach for kuroo's button up shirt and remove it as quick as she can, throwing the fabric after as her eyes look at her boyfriend's well sculpted body.

  
The man continue kissing the woman's body down to her flat belly while his hands are pulling her skirt away. The woman's long slim legs got the older man's attention as he start showering them with kisses.

  
Kuroo's pants start to get tight. He can feel how angry his erection asking to be released. Kei noticed the how the man looks uncomfortable with it, she sit up and suddenly pull his pants off.

  
Surprised with what his girlfriend did. He isn't expecting for a woman like Kei to be a bit open during the first time but he like it. the wilder the better. Pushing her down again, he removed the rest of the woman's clothing leaving her naked right before his eye.

  
"Stop looking at me like that. It's embarrassing Tetsu." Kei said while trying to cover her body from the man's hungry gaze.

  
"No need to be shy baby. you're so beautiful and I told you, call me babe or bae but this time, I would prefer you to call me daddy instead." Playful and teasing voice, he kiss the woman again before going down between her legs.

  
Kei started to moan loudly when she feels the man's wet tongue licking and sucking her womanhood. Her hands are gently pulling the man's hair while her boyfriend continuously pleasuring her down there

  
Kissing the woman again making her taste herself, kuroo start rubbing his clothes erection on the woman's thigh asking silently if the woman can help him too. Kei agreed so she stands up and sit in the floor between his boyfriend's leg.

  
They had sex before but that was really different from what's happening tonight. She didn't have a chance to savor the moment unlike today, she can see and feel everything. Pulling his boxer down, his hard cock standing proudly surprised the woman.

  
The man's pretty blessed even below his belt and she has no idea how to properly blow the man's length considering the size, she's not even sure how it will fit her mouth. Kuroo saw her gulp while looking at his throbing cock. He can feel that the woman isn't so sure what to do so he grab the woman's hand and wrap in around his shaft.

  
"I'm not forcing you to take it all. you can start by using your hand or licking it."

  
Kei appreciate on how kuroo's guiding her, very gentle compare to what happened before. Following the man's instruction, she start licking the hard length from the tip down to his ball. Kuroo let out a low groan and that encourage kei to do more.

  
Making the whole shaft wet, she start sucking the tip while her hand is gently massaging his balls. Hearing how the man said that it feels good, she tried to take the length deeper in her mouth but unfortunately, she can't. Bobbing her head up and down together with her hand doing the same to the part that she can't cover anymore.

  
Kuroo grip the bedsheet tight, controlling his hand from holding the woman's head and fucking her mouth. the pleasure that he can feel from the woman's messy blowjob is better than the other fuck girl's deep throat.

  
"Babe that's enough. I don't want to cum in your mouth."

  
Kei release the hard member from her mouth, giving it a last lick before laying down the bed again. Kuroo kiss her once more before positioning himself between the woman's legs, rubbing his hard cock to her wet entrance.

  
"Babe, I forgot to buy condoms. I haven't been with any woman since I got my eyes on you that's why I have no stock."

  
"Well that's good. Because of that, we can do it raw tonight. Just be quick, I need you now... daddy."

  
The word daddy coming out from kei's mouth with such a shy expression make kuroo's body hotter. Leaning down to kiss the woman, Kuroo open her legs wider before entering her slowly receiving loud and long moan from the woman.

  
Kuroo stayed still, waiting for the panting woman to adjust from his size. Kei finally gave him an aproval to move so he start moving his hips slowly. Kei hugged the man tighter, wrapping her legs around the man's waist.

  
Soon, the movement is getting hotter and wilder as Kei start screaming more and Kuroo happily comply. Kissing the woman's chest while moving his hips continuously, his mouth found its way to her breast, licking and sucking, Kei keeps moaning the man's name louder.

  
Feeling the woman meet his thrust, he move his hips faster and deeper. Kei hugged him tight with her fingers scratching the man's bare back, both of them can feel their limit soon. Kuroo claim the woman's lips again as their movement get's wilder until their both reach their orgasm. making sure to pull out before he ended up spilling his seeds inside the woman.

  
Kei's pretty exhausted. sweating and panting, Kuroo, lay beside her. "I love you Kei." Kuroo said. Giving the man a sweet and tired smile, she can feel her eyelids getting heavy and finally going to sleep. Chuckling, Kuroo kiss the woman's forehead , making her lay on his chest before joining her in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how't the update. It is really difficult to write smut scene. If there is someone here who can help me writing the smut scene please just message me. that part took a lot of my time.   
> Another question, which do you like better Tsukki confessing the truth or Kuroo will learn it by himself?   
> See you next chapter <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is here!   
> The mood will start to change and the revelation part will come so soon!!  
> Who's excited?? Me of course >.< so guys enjoy!   
> Warning : SAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3

**Chapter 11**

 

 

The bright sun rays hit Kuroo's face making him to wake up. He sit up lazily and, stretching his arms and leg when he hit something under the blanket. Hearing a soft groan, he remembers that he isn't alone at home anymore.

  
He look at his side to see his sleeping beauty shifting under the blanket. He hugged the woman and greet her good morning sweetly just to receive an annoyed groan before covering her head with pillow.

  
The woman seems to be pretty tired and sore because of their last night's activity. He kissed her forehead before getting out of the bed. He wears his boxer shorts before picking up their clothes on the floor putting them to the laundry bag.

  
He went out of the room, closing the door behind so Kei can maximize her sleep. Being in a very good mood, he goes straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Kei. with the help of youtube, he studied how to make strawberry waffles.

  
Mixing the flour, milk, preparing the strawberries, somebody suddenly barge in his house. He doesn't remember leaving the main door unlock last night so it means, the visitors are no other that his best buddies who doesn't know the word privacy.

  
"Hey Hey Hey Kuroo! Why didn't you tell us that your project was already done! I went to your office yesterday just to see employees eating. You should have invite us ne? Akaashi?"

  
Akaashi just gave his boyfriend a nod or else he'll feel upset again. Now, Kuroo's regreting of giving this white haired man a duplicate key of his house. Bokuto comfortably jump on the black sofa putting the box of pizza on the living room's table.

  
Bokuto open the hug box of pizza and ready to eat when akaashi stopped him. They bought it for the three of them eat together since Kuroo doesn't like cooking. Speaking of, Bokuto noticed that Kuroo's in the kitchen with spatula on his hands. He's cooking and that made bokuto screamed in surprise.

  
"Shut the fuck up! You're so loud!" Kuroo annoyingly yelled at the man. He doesn't want his love's sleep to be disturb just because of his friend's loud mouth. Bokuto sneak to Kuroo wrapping his left arm on his shoulder in a very manly way. "I didn't know that you know how to open a stove? I thought it's just an ornament in here?" bokuto said teasingly.

  
Kuroo was about to tell his friends that his lovely girlfriend is here when they heard a groaning voice inside the man's room. "Tetsu! Why are you so noisy?" The three of them look at the direction where the voice come from. The door slowly opens, revealing a half asleep blonde wearing an over sized white button up shirt.

  
"Where did you put my clothes? I'm also hungry." Kei said with her vision still blur because she isn't wearing any contact lens yet.

  
"Oh shit! Blonde!" Bokuto shouted. Kei heard a very familiar voice and that wakes up her thoughts. Her visions aren't still so clear but she can see something white standing beside Kuroo. She's right. She heard Bokuto's voice. Upon remembering how she looks at the moment, she awkwardly go inside the room before locking the door.

  
Afraid that the woman might be angry at him, He turn off the stove and hit bokuto hard on the head before knocking at the room. Kei isn't mad but feel a bit embarrassed. Her friends just saw her in her after sex look and really makes her shy.

  
Kuroo tried to apologize repeatedly for waking her up, putting her clothes at the laundry basket and for all the reason he thinks made his girl angry. Still no kei opening the door, he just sit down at the leaving room with his friends and sigh.

  
"Sorry bro we didn't know. You didn't told us." Bokuto said but not in a sincere way.

  
"Maybe we are disturbing them. Let's go for now Bokuto." Akaashi said.

  
"No. You guys can stay. you aren't disturbing anything."

  
Again, the three of them look at the owner of the voice who is now wearing robe above the shirt. More presentable than how she looks a while ago. She sited beside Kuroo as the man kisses her cheek before she greet the two visitors properly.

  
"You guys can stay. Tetsu will get my things at my house. I don't want to be left alone here." Kei said.

  
Akaashi agreed then sit back down. Kuroo bring the breakfast that he prepare on the living room table together with the pizza that the two brought and they all eat together. Kei prefer to have waffles than pizza for breakfast since junkfood in the morning is not healthy but there's no way she can stop these boys's life style.

  
"Tetsu, you can bring Bokuto san with you. I already put everything is some boxes but I still have my designing tools. You can't get them all by yourself so bring bokuto with you." Kei said.

  
Kuroo gave her a nod but Bokuto doesn't want to leave his precious boyfriend with the blond woman alone. After wearing some decent clothes, Kuroo get his goodbye kiss from his girlfriend before dragging the complaining Bokuto outside.

  
Pouting and throwing tantrums, Bokuto got no choice but to follow his friend. Being so clingy to Akaashi, he can't stop himself from getting jealous for all the people who wanted to be friends with his boyfriend aside from Kuroo and Tsukki of course. He witnessed how close Akaashi and the blond before so he really can't help not to think something bad with them.

  
"Oi Kuroo. Why did you agree to leave the two alone? Don't you feel scared?"

  
"No. I would be scared if you will be the one left with Kei alone." Kuroo honestly replied.

  
"Fuck bro. I'm serious here. Don't you feel jealous on how close Akaashi and your blonde is? They just met several times but I saw them hugging, close face to face and they are just soo close." Bokuto continuously whine before Entering Kuroo's car.

  
Bokuto is actually correct. They just saw each other several times but their closeness works really fast but at the same time, he can't feel any jealousy in his heart. Even though Akaashi admitted that he's gay, physically he's still a man so it is not impossible that what Bokuto think happened but he just can't think anything dirty about the two .

  
Exactly when they arrive at kei's Unit, the new people that will rent the room has already arrived. Kuroo greeted them before openning the door. Giving them the duplicate key, Kuroo and Bokuto started gathering Kei's things one by one. It is not difficult because all of her things are in one corner.

  
While Bokuto and Kuroo's away, Kei took that chance to chat with Akaashi. She told Akaashi about the Email that she received from suga about the Reunion. The man told Kei that she should come and take the chance to confess everything to her old team.

  
She was a bit hesitant but since the reunion will take place in six months, she still has plenty time to think about it. Right now, what she needs to think is how she can earn courage to confess everything to Kuroo. He's her priority right now specially that they start living together.

  
"By the way, The opening of the resort that we handle will have a grand opening 4 months from now. The furnitures that I design will be done soon and as the designer, we are invited. You and Bokuto should come too." Kei said before giving him the extra invitation.

  
Of course Akaashi agreed. He also wanted to have a good time with his friend. Something that is really relaxing not just playing volleyball on weekends or having food party at someone's house. Going to that new beach resort will be very relaxing for them.

  
"Living here with kuroo means that your time will run shorter. You have been together before and there's no way Kuroo wouldn't notice any similarities between you and Tsukki."

  
Kei nodded in agreement. When they start dating. There are some times that Kuroo will tell her that he remembers someone who also likes doing what she does like for example, her fondness with strawberry, Her volleyball skills but will just shrug the idea off.

  
"I don't know how to tell like, what should I say? Hello? I'm tsukki. Like that?"

  
"Just tell him everything. I think he really loves you and time will come that he'll care less about the past and care more about you and your future together. I'll be here for you okay?"

  
She's very happy that Akaashi never fails to encourage her and to remind her what are the right things. Sometimes, keeping everything to Kuroo for like come across her mind. She feels that living it this kind of dream will be better but Akaashi's there to wake her up from this sweet dream.

  
After few hours, The two came pushing a baggage carrier with all of Kei's belongings are. Parking lot and Kuroo's unit are pretty far from each other so carrying the thing one by one will be impossible.

  
Kei asked the two to just out all her things inside Kuroo's room and she'll fix everything but for now, Akaashi and Kei are preparing their lunch. When the food is almost done, Akaashi told kei to clean up first so she'll be ready when he finish preparing the food.

  
Kei's life change when she started living with her boyfriend. Every weekdays, She'll spend her time alone at home because the man needs to go to work. Going to some shopping malls when she feel really bored and going to grocery every night before her boyfriend comes home.

  
Weekends are so good for her. 2 days every week to spend time with Kuroo. Going out on dates, sometimes meeting Kuroo's business partners or just spending time at home when the man had a hard time from work and prefer to be spoiled by her which she likes doing.

  
Her quiet and peaceful nights are now more active. Even sometimes tired from work, Kuroo still has some spare energy to spend a round with her. She's aware that the man is sexually active but she isn't aware that he's such a beast in bed. Such an exhibitionist who isn't embarrassed to ask her to do or try something new.

  
It's been two months since she started living with her boyfriend. Slowly, she's trying to give hints about who she really is but not sure if Kuroo's aware of it. She also tried to open things about him and is friend Tsukki. She wanted to see if the mood will became bad if she open a topic like that. Luckily, Kuroo isn't showing any negative reaction upon mentioning things about tsukki and that's a good sign.

  
Today is friday so it means she's alone again for the whole afternoon. Kuroo never failed to give her a call asking if she already ate lunch or sometimes, have lunch together if he isn't so busy at work.

  
She alone and bored. The house is clean, her uncle is already sleeping because it's midnight now in america, Akiteru's busy at work, same goes with Akaashi and Bokuto so she have just decided to go out.

  
Going enjoys going to the nearby parks or sometimes shopping mall but the mall is a bit far from her place so she just visit the park instead. It is peaceful there with the kids playing around the park. Now, the image of her having family with kuroo looks so good but that is the thing that she will never have.

  
"Who would have thought that I'll see you here?"

  
Kei look up at the man who owns the voice. "Ushijima san! Fancy meeting you here."

  
Moving to the other side of the bench so that the older man can sit down. It's been so long since the last time that they saw each other. The man seldom send her Emails maybe because he's busy.

  
"I never expect that i would see you here." Kei said.

  
"Actually I met someone a while ago. It's an Omiai. My mother keep on insisting that I should meet women since I'm on the marrying age now." Ushijima replied.

  
Kei let out a laugh because she never imagine that Ushijima will attend those kinds of meeting . Ever since they met in Miyagi, receiving advise from the man, she feels so relax and honest when she's with him. She can feel free. Free to tease, to tell him who she truly is.

  
"How about you? Do you live somewhere near here?"

  
"Yeah. I am now living with my boyfriend." Kei said in a low voice but not in shy tone.

  
She felt guilty for not informing the man what happened after the day she left Miyagi and goes back to Tokyo. It's not that she needs to do so but He help her big time so maybe he has a right to know if his advise did help.

  
"So it worked? That's why you didn't come back to the farm."

  
kei let out a bitter laugh. Yes they are happy right now. She's happy right now but the question is, until when? "No. I didn't have a chance to tell him that day."

  
She told Ushijima what happened at the Airport. She really did want to tell Kuroo but how can she ruined the moment? That's what she wanted so if her dream will end soon at least, she experience how to have a good dream like what she's experiencing now.

  
"Well, If the time comes that you'll tell him and the result is negative, The farm's still open for you."

  
kei looked at the man thinking why he is so kind to her. their conversation got cut when a familiar figure came running, shouting the man's name. It seems like he's looking for Ushijima for quite a long time now the way he's catching his breath.

  
"I think I need to go now. Shirabu already found me."

  
Kei gave him a nod before bowing as a sign of goodbye. The man who's looking for him is his old setter, Shirabu Kenjiro. It's getting darker now and she needs to come home before Kuroo arrive from home.

  
Walking back to where the car is, Shirabu wanted to asked the man who the woman before he remember that she's the woman he saw at the volleyball court with Ushijima. He doesn't feel good about the woman but it seems like Ushijima's comfortable with her.

  
"Shirabu, If you want to ask me something then do it instead of making such a face." Ushijima said before riding the car.

  
Shirabu ride at the shotgun seat while Ushijima's at the back. He admire the man even before he enters shiratorizawa and even after they graduate, He still chose to work for the man. All he wanted was to support the mas as much as he can.

  
"You run away from your Omiai just to meet with someone whom I don't know." Shirabu said.

  
"She's a friend. If you are worried that I'm doing something that will make my mother upset them it is not. She's a decent person." ushijima replied.

  
Somehow, Shirabu can't help but to feel annoyed.

  
When Kei arrived home, she went straight to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. She almost lost track of time and Kuroo will come home anytime soon. She's right, The meat has just start boiling when she heard the doorbell ringing.

  
She open the door and welcome the man with a kiss. Help him remove his cooat before going to the living room. The man seems to be in a good mood and doesn't look tired. She apologized for cooking the meal a bit late and Kuroo doesn't mind. He isn't so hungry yet so waiting for some minutes won't hurt.

  
Kei asked the man to clean up before eating dinner. Kuroo stole another kiss before happily running to the bathroom. She sometimes feel like taking care of a child but she enjoys it. There are times that Kuroo's spoiling her so she's pretty fine with spoiling the man too sometimes.

  
exactly when she finish preparing the food on the table, the man came out just with his boxers on while drying his wet flattened hair.

  
"The food is ready. Wear some shit then come here." Kei said before sitting down.

  
"Why? Is there a problem if I eat like this? As if there are any other people who'll see me aside from you."

  
Here they go again. Kuroo's teasing mood is on. She almost forgot that today is the last day of workday that's why her boyfriend's in pretty good mood. Their night activities are usually expended every friday since there will be no work for the next day and Kei isn't feeling any good with what will happen tonight.

  
"Respect the food now wear your shirt and eat here." Like a child who got scolded by his mom, he wear his shirt and eat with Kei.

  
After eating, Kei wash all the dishes before going inside their room. She left Kuroo at the living room, watching TV while drinking some beer so she took this chance to sneak to the bathroom and take a bath.

  
Later on, she heard someone trying to open the door but she locked it and the duplicate is with her. It's no other that her boyfriend. She knew that he'll sneak inside that's why she locked the door and bring the keys with her.

  
"Oi Kei why did you lock! And where's the key??" Kuroo asked.

  
"Because I know you'll sneak in. Go back to what you're doing and I'm done here."

  
Kei went out of the bathroom after already wearing shirt and short. Kuroo's already on the bed while playing his phone. He's so cute when he's like that Pouting because of his unsuccessful plan.

 

"It's not good to sneak inside the bath when someone's inside. remember that." Kei sit on the chair while drying her hair.

  
Kuroo's still ignoring her. After drying her hair, she goes to the bed and join Kuroo. She tried to move closer but the man is just moving or shifting away. Few more tries but still the same and that pissed her off. In the end, he pushed Kuroo out of the bed before burying herself again under the blanket.

  
"Oi Kei don't get mad. I just want you to spoil me more but it seems like you are in a bad mood."

  
This time, it is Kuroo who's pleasing the woman. She sneak under the bed, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist whispering sorry and other sweet words on her ears. Kei can't get mad to the man. She'ss just teasing him so after few more tries, she finally face the man.

  
"You know what, a while ago before I go up hear, there's a child who run across to me. He's really small maybe around three years old. I want some small Tetsu and kei running around my house in the future." Kuroo happily said.

  
The man's expression is so nice and it seems like he really wanted to have a family in the future. His bright smile broke her heart because of the fact that she can't give what he wanted.

  
"What if I cannot give you a child? Will you still choose to be with me?" Kei asked in a serious manner and that surprised Kuroo a bit.

  
"Why? Don't you want kids?"

  
She wanted of course but she can't have and will never be. During this kind of situation, she feels like her sweet dreams will soon end or worst, it might turn into nightmare.

  
"Just forget about what I've said. Let's just sleep."

  
Kei shifted to the other side of the bed with her back facing the man. Kuroo's again worried that he might got the woman offended. kei assure him that she isn't mad and that she's just tired so Kuroo let her rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is the main role of Ushijima here??   
> Kuroo wants to have family O.O  
> See you next chapter!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far, this is the most difficult chapter to write. I even forgot to eat lunch and dinner because of this but I hope you guys will like it. <3 I'll be waiting for your feedbacks !!   
> Warning : THE SAME AS THE PREVIOUS ONE!!

**Chapter 12**

 

 

Ever since Kuroo mentioned about how he likes to have kids, Kei seems to act a bit cold and distant to him. The black haired man is really worried about it. He doesn't like how quiet his girlfriend is.

  
Today is sunday and he wouldn't last another day receiving cold treatment from his girlfriend So he needs to do something about it. Usually, They spend their weekends outside like going to some not so romantic dates just a fun day outside.

  
This week, they hand a very dull friday night, they stayed at home the whole friday and now, they are still stuck at home and it only make the situation worst. Kuroo can't see his girlfriend like that anymore so he decided to do something about it.

  
"Babe let's go out today."

  
Kei knew that her boyfriend is getting worried from how the way she acted. She wanted to be normal but the topic of kids or having kids really bothers her. The fact that she can't have it irritates her and somehow makes her feel guilty.

  
She really appreciate how her boyfriend is making an effort to make her happy. Kuroo asked her out today and even if she's not in the mood, she doesn't want to upset the man anymore so she take a nice bath to make her head cool.

  
Both of them are dressed but she still has no Idea where they are going today. She's patiently sitting on a couch while Kuroo's at the balcony talking with someone on the phone. She told herself a while ago that today should be a normal happy day so she's trying to ease her mind and relax.

  
"Babe are you okay? Let's go?" Kuroo asked.

  
"Yes. Where are we going anyway?"

  
"In Osaka. I already booked our flight just a minute ago so let's go before the plane depart without us."

  
With that, Kuroo drag her out by hand. They took a cab instead of his car since the couldn't bring the car to Osaka. Kei has no Idea what makes Kuroo feel like going to Osaka today not to mention that it is a sudden plan.

  
Riding a plane going to Osaka takes just about an hour and half compare to 4 hours of bullet train. By riding a plane, they will conserve more time since they can't stay in Osaka for more than today since Kuroo has work for tomorrow.

  
Kuroo still hasn't saying anything about where are they going. He just keep dragging Kei. The man looks so happy and excited with what will happen today so she just ket the man lead the way or their date today.

  
"I'll make sure you'll enjoy this date." Kuroo said.

  
They are standing infont of Universal Studios. This is the first time that Kuroo brought her to an amusement park but still has no idea why do they need to fly to Osaka just to have some ride. Tokyo disneyland is nearer so Kei still can't figure out the reason why there are here.

  
The black haired man did his best to make the mood lighter. He kept dragging the woman to try different rides. Enter haunted houses but Kei isn't scared to it like the other girls. He's actually expecting the woman to scream on top of her lungs and cling to him.

  
Finally getting tired and hungry since it is already lunch time so they went to the amusement park's food stalls to fill their growling stomach.. They spend hours from lining up for rides, do mini games and take picture. Kei enjoys the day but her mood isn't still back to how it used to be.

  
"After this, we will go somewhere so make sure to eat a lot."

  
Done eating, Kuroo let the woman rest for a while before they go to a place that the woman will surely enjoy. Sitting on the bench while holding each other's hands. Kei's still quiet but not as quiet as yesterday. Kuroo pull the woman into a hug just to make her feel at ease and the woman hugged him back.

  
Finally got their energy back, Kuroo brought the woman to the Jurassic Park's museum where big statues of dinosaurs are. The sparkle in Kei's eyes went back as she happily go check the dinosaurs one by one.

  
Kei's really happy to see all of the big dinosaur statues that she even forgot that she's with Kuroo. The man just watch her go around happily. It's good that his Idea worked but this wouldn't end their day yet.

  
Kei finally remember that she's with someone so she look back to where she left the man is just to see that she's now alone. Not scared that she's alone but the feeling of Kuroo leaving her like this makes her feel frightened.

  
"Tetsu?" She softly call out but he can't be seen anywhere.

  
Kei starts to go around calling Kuroo's name. She started her search calmly but now, she can feel her chest tighten as her heart starts to beat fast.

  
Feeling her knees becoming weak, she sits at the corner. While her eyes keep on wondering, Kids starts coming to her, handing a piece of flower. Confused why kids are giving her flowers, they start to pull her somewhere.

  
The kids brought her to the exit part of the museum when he saw her boyfriend wearing dinosaur costume and that made her laugh. Kuroo walked closer to her with 5 balloon sticks on his hands where the word S-O-R-R-Y is written.

  
"I know I said sorry many times but I want to bring back your smile so? peace?" Kuroo asked.

  
Kei laugh louder before getting the balloon and giving the man a nod. Kuroo asked somone to help him get out of the Dinosaur costume so he can hug his girlfriend properly.

  
"I really don't mean to offent you but we can just have baby dinosaurs instead of kids if you don't want. I love you." Kuroo then claim her lips.

  
His plan is a succes. Kei goes back to normal and that payed all his efforts back. In the plane, Kuroo's asleep while the woman's just watching him. He's tired for sure after what he did despite of having work tomorrow, he even wore dinosaur costume just to make her happy and she appreciates that.

  
Kuroo has been a good boyfriend to Kei. Very understanding and he made sure for Kei to feel loved everyday so she thought that maybe, the trust and love that they have is already enough for her to confess everything to Kuroo.

  
Today is the opening party of the resort so She, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi attend the party all together. The party isn't as big as the other party. It is just a special day where they will allow public to try the place giving discounts. They received 3 day stay at the place as a token of gratitude for doing a good job.

  
They took 2 rooms instead for one so they can have the privacy that they want but the room isn't far from each other. It is right across one another so there will be no problem if they want to do some activities together.

  
After changing into their swimwear, Bokuto happily run to the lobby holding a beach volleyball thinking what they should do first. The place is big and they can do a lot of water or land activities and Bokuto can't decide which to try first.

  
"Hey Akaashi! What do you want to do first?" Bokuto asked.

  
"We have all 3 days to try them all so calm down okay?" Akaashi replied.

  
The first half of their day goes really well. They tried snorkeling first where Bokuto get so hyped when Kei removed her summer dress. She isn't wearing such a revealing swim wear. swim shorts and bikini tops will do but Bokuto made such a perverted reaction and ends up receiving smack from both Kuroo and Akaashi.

  
Playing beach volleyball is what they do next. two on two and that makes them feel so exhausted so they went to the restaurant and fill their stomach with seafoods such as fishes and seashells.

  
The sun and the salt water exhaust the woman's body so much that's why she's now sleeping in their room after eating. Kuroo is at Akaashi's room, watching tv while eating some snacks. They are resting because there are more things to do at night so to make sure that Kei will regain her energy, he stays at his friend's place.

  
"You know what, Kei's getting really upset whenever I tried opening topics about kids. Is that bad?" Kuroo innocently asked while eating popcorn.

  
"Maybe she isn't just ready to talk about that." Bokuto replied in the same manner.

  
Akaashi's listening to the conversation. Of course, who wouldn't be upset if that person knows that she or he can't give what you want. He also feel the same sometimes but thery are different. He's a man and Bokuto's pretty aware about it so it isn't a problem unlike Kei. She's taking and keeping everything by herself.

  
Bokuto is attentively listening to all Kuroo's complain. They are living together for more than 4 months now so it is just natural to notice things but he isn't complaining about some bad traits of kei like if she's messy or what. He just kept complaining about her mood change when he tries to ask about her personal life or talk about family.

  
As a friend of kei and one of few people who know her secret, Akaashi wanted to protect her but he can't just sit quiet after hearing Kuroo's complaint or doubts.

  
"What if she couldn't give you what you wanted? Would you still love her?"

  
The two boys look at Akaashi with a surprised expression. They are clueless why Akaashi suddenly saying things like this but the shortest man's facial expression is really serious and it creeps the two man big time.

  
"Maybe we can work things out right? I love her so that wouldn't be a reason for me to leave her."

  
Getting sattisfied with Kuroo's answer, he breathe out and change his expression back to normal. Bokuto finally goes back to life. He's really scared when Akaashi's like that even if it is really rare. He's usually acting like that when he wanted to tell something but not able to do so.

  
Night came so kuroo goes back to thei room to check if kei's already awake. He goes straight to their bed to see her still asleep. He sleeping figure somehow makes kuroo smile. Brushing the woman's hair away from her face before leaning down for a kiss and that wakes Kei up.

  
"So it is true. Sleeping beauty needs a kiss from her prince for her to wake up." Kuroo said.

  
Kei sit up, rubbing her eyes. She isn't wearing any lens for the whole day so somehow it made her head spin because of poor vision plus the activities they had. It just really wore her body out.

  
"I'm sorry for sleeping the whole afternoon. My head is spinning around at it made me dizzy."

  
"It's okay baby. I just came here to tell you that we are going out now. Would you like to come or you just want to rest here?"

  
Kei shook her head. She had enough sleep already and she doesn't want to spoil their vacation since it is quite rare chance so she wanted to enjoy it with her friends and of course with kuroo so she stands up and change clothes before meeting the two down stairs.

  
Their destination this night is the pool side. There will be fire dance tonight and they will come to see it. Fire dance isn't usual but since it is the opening today the owner of the resort prepare a lot of special events for the day and they won't want to miss it.

  
Watching girls from south east asia dance in bikini while playing with fire excites Bokuto so much and again Akaashi somehow feels jealous about it so right after the performance, Akaashi drag bokuto out of the place by pulling him on his ears and goes to the pool bar.

  
Crying out loud for how painful his ears is, Akaashi's still ignoring him. The pool bar is a pretty nice place where half of the people's body were dip on the water. The seats are made by tiles with a tall round table in the middle.

  
Kuroo's who's left arm is protectively around Kei's shoulder is laughing on how Bokuto and Akaashi fights.It is something not serious so they have nothing to worry about. Kei's comfortable leaning on her boyfriend's chest while drinking some cocktail. The music that changes from pop to slow songs really complete the mood.

  
"Oi Akaashi forgive me now please? Don't you feel jealous with that punky man? I want a hug too." Bokuto said while pointing at Kuroo and Kei who's busy whispering and giggling at each other.

  
Kei's actually planning to confess everything soon so before that day come, she wanted to make Kuroo feel how much she love him. The man did a lot for her so this time, she wanted to pay him back.

  
"Oi you two, get a room will you?" The sulking bokuto complains.

  
The two nodded in agreement as they left Bokuto and Akaashi at the pool bar. Now back to their room, Kei uses the shower while Kuroo's watching the tv while waiting for his turn when he heard his girlfriend calls for him.

  
"Tetsu? Join me here now before you catch a cold there."

  
Surprises with what he heard, Kuroo asked Kei if he's hearing the right thing. Usually she doesn't want to be disturb during the bath but right now she's inviting him. Not sure if the woman's drunk or not but this is a rare chance so he happily jumps in.

  
Going in, He saw kei inside the shower room still on her swim wear. He comes inside and happily join the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist.

  
"Why did you suddenly invite me in huh?" Kuroo asked in his teasing tone.

Kei isn't drunk but she's really in the mood tonight. Her body wanted to feel Kuroo, wanted to shoe her how she loved him. Without answering, She faced the man and claim the man's lips.

  
Lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, they continue that wet, hot kiss under the shower. Leaning the woman to the bathroom wall, Kuroo starts nipping the woman's neck while his hands are removing their clothes.

  
"Tetsu.... bed.." Kei said shyly.

  
Kuroo doesn't need to be asked twice. He carry the woman to the bad and immediately go on top of her but what he didn't expecte is when Kei turn him over and pin him down instead. Remembering how kuroo touches her, she kissed him the same way from his jaw to his neck down to his chest.

  
This is new but he likes how his girlfriend leads their activity. He used to pleasure the woman but now, they are in the opposite situation and her mouth feels so good. Feeling the kissing going lower and lower until he felt the woman's lips kissing his shaft.

  
With few pumps, Kuroo's shaft is getting harder. Start from licking from the tip down to the balls before putting it inside her mouth. Kuroo let out a moan as his cock gets harder inside the woman's hot and slippery mouth.

  
Kei starts bobing her head slowly before trying to take it deeply almost reaching her throat but then pull up and goes back to light blow. She released the hard and standing member with a loud pop before she sits on kuroo's lap, wrapping her arms, she kissed the man again.

  
"Very aggressive huh? I like it though." Kuroo teased which made Kei blushed.

  
"Shut up or I'll stop in the mid way."

  
Rubbing the tip on her entrance to make some friction before riding him down slowly. Kuroo hold the woman on her waist for support as both of them moans each others name. Feeling the man fully inside her, Kei start moving her hips up and down still in slow motion.

  
Hands guiding the woman's hip to go up and down, the move starts to get faster. Hugging the man tight while moaning his name, Kuroo starts to meet her movement making the woman cry loudly in pleasure.

  
Cupping the man's face with her hips still doing the work, she looked at him lovingly before giving him a tired sweet smile. "I love you tetsu.. no matter what, just remember how much I love you and I hope you too." Tears starts to fall down to her cheeks, she lean down to claim the man's lips again.

  
Their movements are getting wilder and wilder, screaming each other's name. With few more thrusts, both of them reached their climax. Kei geos beside Kuroo before positioning her head on the man's chest. whispering I love you for the last time that night and both of them went to dreamland.

  
The next day, Kei woke up feeling her body tired and sore. Her boyfriend's face is right above her when she open her eyes, smiling widely.

  
"Good morning love. How's your sleep?"

  
sitting down with the blanket covering her body, She gave the man a smile before giving him his good morning kiss.

  
"Last night was the best. You did a great job." Kuroo said before kissing the back of her hand. The memory of last night made her blushed. Her boyfriend pull her into a hug before asking her to dress up for breakfast.

  
Meeting their friend's at the breakfast buffet, they noticed that Kei's more affectionate to Kuroo than usual. That is what Kei wanted. She wanted everyone specially her boyfriend to feel how much she loved him and the man seems to enjoy it.

  
Bokuto starts whining when he saw Kei feeding Kuroo, asking Akaashi to feed her too but the smaller man refused to do so. Kuroo just laugh at the sulking man while enjoying the special treatment from his girlfriend.

  
2nd day at the resort, Kuroo suggested to do some land activities this time so he and Bokuto leave the two to get a golf cart that they will use going to the neighboring activity center.   
While waiting for the two at the lobby, Akaashi couldn't stop himself from noticing Kei's actions.

  
"So what's with the PDA? It's not so you or you got infected by your boyfriend?"

  
"He's been a very supportive and understanding boyfriend to me since we started dating. I wanted him to feel that I love so much so when the time that I have to confess everything, he'll have something good to remember about me."

  
Akaashi can feel and hear a bit of sadness from her voice. She's scared of what will happen in the future but that is the right thing so if ever that the time that her sweet dream will end, she has some memories to carry on for the rest of her life but somehow, she's hoping for the better result.

  
The whole they was fun. They tried almost all of the things inside the activity center with Bokuto and Kuroo competing with each other playing darts, table soccer, billiards and even some gaming machines.

  
As usual, they had a very tiring day catching up with Bokuto's endless energy. Time flies so fast, the 4 of them went back to resort to watch sunset all together at the beach. It will be their last night at the resort and watching the sunset with friends and your love one is a good end of their escapade.

  
After watching the sunset and taking some pictures, all of them went back to their room. They separate ways upon entering their corresponding room. Kei let go of Kuroo's hand, feeling her heart beats fast. Thinking that this is now the perfect timing, she's thinking on how she can start confessing everything to the man.

 

All the good things that happened today between them made her happy but she can just hold it anymore. She's feeling guilty for keeping the truth from him and now, she wont let this night pass without telling him the truth for her to have the real happiness that she wanted. 

  
Kuroo notice the sudden change from kei's attitude and somehow, it makes him worried. He hugged the woman from the back asking if she's okay. Instead of answering, the woman face and push him a bit to make a small distance.

  
"Tetsu.. if you will know that I'm not the woman that you used to know.. will you still love me?"

  
Now confused. Where is the question coming from? They are in a pretty good mood since last night then now, she's ask him of he'll love her or not.

  
"babe? What's happening to you?

  
Looking down, she's scared and wanted to cry. She can feel her heart beating so fast but there's no turning back now. Lifting her chin up, she took a deep breathe before facing the man.

  
"Kuroo Tetsurou, If I will tell you right now that I am Tsukishima Kei, will you still stay with me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! What will happen OMG!!!   
> I myself don't know what will happened. Everything depends on my fingers so let's pray that they will type something good tomorrow <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE IS THE REVELATION!! I made this chapter as light as I can so please, don't kill me !!  
> anyway, to lighten your mood after reading this chapter, you can check this video and let's admire Haikyuu's gorgeous setters <3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9KxSiYZngs&list=PL_Kh-GXNTmmfCQxaPid1LxWrXS9qi8nh_  
> Warning : Misspelled words and grammar error

**Chapter 13**

 

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, If I will tell you right now that I am Tsukishima Kei, will you still stay with me?"

  
Is he hearing things right or Kei's just kidding him? Thinking if this is some kind of prank where Akaashi and Bokuto will suddenly appear just to see his expression. Kuroo nervously laugh, not sure what to do.

  
"Is.. this some kind of a joke? Ke.. " He found himself choking from saying the woman's name.

  
Kei's expecting for this thing to happen. Who would quickly believe her right? She then turn around then lift her hair up showing a very Mark that only Tsukishima Kei has and Kuroo will sure never forget about it.

  
Surprised at what he saw, A very familiar winged crescent moon tattoo marked at the woman's nape. Kuroo never noticed about it since she never lift up or tie her hair and she never allow the man to kiss her there. Thinking about the possibilities of coincidence having same tattoo as his friend Tsukki is impossible because it is pretty similar to his tattoo on his upper right shoulder. 

 

_It is autumn season. The temperature is pretty comfortable with the leaves slowly falling down from the branches of the tree. Kei will spend his weekend at Tokyo to celebrate his friend's birthday._

  
_Riding the bullet train, he's thinking of something that he can give Kuroo for his birthday.It is a bit difficult for her since the man isn't interested with other things aside from food and volleyball so maybe he'll just ask him when he arrives._

  
_Few hours of ride, he's now in Tokyo. Walking towards the buss stop, Tsukki's eyes are wondering around just to see if he'll find something interesting. Surprises aren't necessary for them so asking the man what present he like is okay but he wanted to give something good for him._

  
_He reached the bus stop without finding something good so now, he really has no other option but to ask the man later. Kuroo's apartment is just 3 stops away from the bullet train station so he arrived at the birthday boy's flat within a few minutes of ride._

  
_"I'm here." Kei said before knocking softly._

  
_He doesn't need to wait for Kuroo to open the door since he has a duplicate of the man apartment. Why? Because Kei is his life savior specially during the times that he's really broken. Kuroo isn't opening the door or allowing other people to see him in that state aside from Tsukki so Akaashi made a duplicate of the apartment's key and give it to him._

  
_"Oi! Tsukki , you are early huh?" Kuroo greeted him._

  
_Tsukki put down his things before sitting beside the birthday boy. From the way he looks, It seems like he just finished cleaning his place. That is pretty rare for him but since he's expecting additional mess for the weekend, maybe that's why he made an effort to clean his place._

  
_"Tell me, what do you want for your birthday aside from giving you a long haired woman or bringing you to the beach." Kei asked._

  
_He saw Kuroo thinks. Maybe he really isn't interested of anything about volleyball, girls, beach and food. Patiently waiting, Kuroo suddenly exclaimed meaning, he finally thought of something he likes. Kuroo looks at Tsukki with a very excited face._

  
_Kei feels something bad about it. Kuroo usually make such face when he though of something ridiculous like when he invited Kei to visit nekoma's school festival just to see him wearing women's school uniform for the volleyball team's cafe._

  
_"You will give me anything?" He asked excitedly._

  
_"Only if it is something normal."_

  
_"I want something. I saw it somewhere near here so since Bokuto and Akaashi will come late tonight, let's go there!"_

  
_Kei has no idea where they are going or what is that thing that he wants. The man just drag him out but since they didn't ride any bus, maybe it is something really near the place. Since it is his birthday, Tsukki just let the taller man drag him to anywhere he wanted to go._

  
_"Here?"_

  
_Kuroo happily gave him a nod before again, dragging him inside. It is a tattoo shop and the place isn't the usual dirty looking ones. This tattoo shop looks brighter than the other shops that he saw and many young people are having tattoos even woman._

  
_Sighing, maybe he can tolerate him this time since this is less ridiculous than what he's expecting as long as he isn't planning on having some big prisoner like tattoos._

  
_"Fine. I'll pay just make sure you aren't gonna choose something big."_

  
_"No. I will pay but in return, you'll have it too." Kuroo said giving him a peace sign._

  
_"Huh?"_

  
_Kuroo gave him a smug face but Tsukki refuses. Kuroo changed his facial expression from an annoying one to a pleading one but still got no as an answer. There's no way he'll have tattoo. He's still in highschool even though graduation is coming in months, he still does like._

  
_The birthday boy isn't stopping or giving up from pleading Tsukki saying that it is the only thing he wanted for his birthday. Sighing in annoyance, he just can't refuse this man specially on his birthday so in the end, he finally agree but only if he will choose the design._

  
_The most decent design that he saw is a winged crescent moon. It is not so big and it looks so elegant to so they settle with that one. Kuroo had his tattoo on his upper right shoulder while Tsukki chose to have it on his nape where the collar of his uniform can easily hide it._

  
_The pain during the tattoo process is real but the face Kuroo make after it is done, It is something priceless for tsukki. Maybe this will be one of the best birthday gift that he can give to the man._

  
_"Look Tsukki. Having same tattoo with you makes me feel that we will be forever connected. Thank you so much Tsukki!"_

 

 

One image that made him remember everything, made him realize everything. The woman whom he love is no other than his missing friend. Kept asking himself why didn't he notice that they both loves same things and the worst, the thing that he thought tsukki about volleyball.

  
Kei watch the man who's now with confused face. She's scared. It's like waiting for a big waves of anger to come. Shaking in fear, she tried to call out the man even with her shaking voice but Kuroo just turn away.

  
"Tetsu.." Kei called once again, trying to hold his arm but suddenly, The man pushed her violently on the wall before she saw the man's fist landing on the wall right beside her face. Kuroo isn't looking at her but she can hear him sobbing.

  
He's confused. the feeling that he kept from running away is coming back. When tsukki's gone, he felt imcomplete. It seems like the younger man take big part of him that's why he became miserable. When he met Kei, everything seems to come back to normal. Not sure anymore if what he's feeling is love or guilt.

  
He kept punching the wall again and again as hard as he can until his fist starts to bleed but he can't feel anything anymore. The tears that kei's holding back for a long time starts to flow. She felt responsible for breaking the man in front of her. She just can't stand to see the man hurting.

  
"Stop it. I said stop! If you are mad at me then hit me instead! I am more willing to accept any pain from you that to see you hurting." Kei shouted, trying to stop the man from punching the wall.

  
"Fuck Tsukishima Kei! Is this your revenge for what I did to you before? You came back to see how miserable I am after you left then make me fall for you? Well congrats you fucking succeed!"

  
He's mad but he doesn't really know what the reason is? Is it because Tsukishima lied to him or because he feels like his feelings has been played. Remembering all the passionate nights they spent, he's really confused if what he felt for the woman is still something he can call love.

  
"Before I left, you told me how disgusting I am. How you will never be with me because I'm a man. Now? Am I still not good for you?"

  
There are really some things that you can't be prepared with. She remind herself about the worst possible things that might happened but now, her emotions took over her body. She told herself that she'll accept no matter what the result is but now, she just wanted for the man to stay.

  
Kuroo's pretty aware how bad he is when handling his emotion so right now, he's doing the best he can not to repeat what he did to Kei before. He just can't look at her but she keep on insisting.

  
He can hear her crying while calling his name wondering why it doesn't feel the same way anymore. He love it whenever the woman calls his name like that but now, it's different. Kei called him once more, trying to touch his arm but he pushed her away real hard unintentionally .

  
kei got her head hit the edge of the dining table making her head bleed but she doesn't care anymore. Sitting on the floor while looking at the man's blank face, it just made her feel frustrated.

  
"Tetsu, I love you even before. I was just so scared to admit it until the day that something happened between us. I really have no intention for that to happened but you were drunk and I lose control of myself. Why is it so difficult to just love me back?"

  
Kuroo's head start to spin. His head is aching and he can't take any of this anymore. A lot of things are coming in his mind but there's nothing he can understand. The memory of their friendship, The memories of their present relationship, he's pretty confused.

  
"Just shut up before I hurt you again." Kuroo said, almost a whisper.

  
"The pain that I went through when I'm lying down on the operation table is nothing compare to this. The pain of removing your bone, cutting your body in half even putting my life in danger and it is all because of you. So if you want to hurt me then do it now."

  
He felt a strong pang on his chest just by looking at woman's face. She looks so determined with what she's doing. The pain and eagerness are clearly written on her face. He wanted to pick the woman up and apologize but he just can't so he just left the woman inside the room.

  
kei cries loudly while watching the man walked away from her. This is the end of her sweet dream. This is the reality of her life and this is what she needs to accept. She needs to learn that no matter what she do, nobody will love a person like her anymore.

  
A loud bang of the door can be heard from Akaashi and Bokuto's room and that maked Akaashi's heart starts to race. He feels like something's bad is happening on the nearby room so he immediately went out and run to the opposite hotel room.

  
Akaashi saw a messed room with broken furniture and what's worst, Kei whose lying on the ground with her head bleeding while crying. He start removing the broken things away that make harm his friend more before pulling her up.

  
"Kei what happened? Tell me please answer me!"

  
"It's over.. He's gone.. He hated me." Kei hugged the man and cries hard on his shoulder.

  
Bokuto who followed his rushing boyfriend was so surprised with what he's seeing. A room looks almost ruined with his boyfriend of the floor while hugging the crying woman. He's still clueless why but Akaashi looks so affected to whatever happened to the woman and he doesn't like that. He just wanted his Akaashi to be happy or the normal snob he is.

  
He has no clue on what happened or anything but as what he can see, the woman needs to treat her wound and it is impossible to that that here so Bokuto told Akaashi that's he'll carry the woman who had fallen asleef from too much crying on his boyfriend's shoulder and the shorter man agreed.

  
Bokuto laid the woman on the bed before getting the first aid kit inside their hotel room. Kuroo's no where to be found. According to the receptionist, he left the resort just a moment ago.

  
Brushing the woman's hair, Akaashi carefully cleaned the woman's wound before putting a plaster on it. He can't imagine how Kuroo manage to hurt her. She's a friend and his girlfriend no matter who she is.

  
Letting the woman use the other bed, Akaashi and Bokuto will just sleep on the same bed tonight. Akaashi's hugging Bokuto tight and the taller man can feel it. His boyfriend is mad and frustrated. Without asking anything, he just kissed Akaashi's forehead before drifting to sleep.

  
The next day, Kei woke up feeling a slight pain on her head. Her eyes are still sore from crying herself to sleep last night. Right, everything's ended and now, there's no place for her to stay in Tokyo anymore since her house is on rent and the contract is until the end of the year.

  
Akaashi saw her awake but still in foul mood. He sit beside Kei asking if she's okay. She isn't okay and she'll never be okay after what happened. Even before she cried, The very loud Bokuto came to the room holding a plate of strawberry cake.

  
"hey hey hey lady! You're awake!" Bokuto happily give her the cake.

  
Kei smile at his kind gesture even though she's sure that it is Akaashi who asked him to get the cake to at least cheer her up. Maybe it is time for her to tell everybody who she really is specially to her friends.

  
"Bokuto san.. I have to tell you something."

  
Bokuto gave the woman a nod while he stands silently behind Akaashi. Kei took a deep breath, preparing herself for any violent reaction specially for this over acting man.

  
"I'm Tsukishima Kei. I'm sorry." Kei looks down with her eyes shut waiting for a reaction from the man but minutes later, still no reaction or even a word that can be heard for him so she lift her head up and look at Bokuto just to see him looking at her without changing his reaction.

  
"Aren't you even a bit surprised?" Kei asked.

  
"I do and so?"

  
Kei couldn't understand him. he used to react big even with small things but now, it is a very big revelation but she got nothing from the man. Bokuto noticed the confused reaction that the woman is making so he tried to put his thought in a sentence.

 

"Hmm.. how can I say this.. Let's say that I don't need to make a fuss about it because nothing change the fact that you are my friend Tsukki." Bokuto gave her a peace sign.

  
Sometimes the innocence of the man when it comes to serious things like this is pretty scary. He maybe like a baby but his understanding is beyond to what he's aware of. Akaashi's really lucky to have Bokuto.

  
"Kei, listen to me. What you did is good. We actually don't know where Kuroo is right now but you can always stay with us. We will take care of you okay?" Akaashi said while brushing her hair.

  
Maybe this time is really different from what happened before. She tried to pick herself up before by herself but no, she has her friends who'll help her to recover from the pain that she's feeling right now.

  
Afternoon came, it is their check out time. She came to the resort with Kuroo but now that Kuroo's missing in action, she'll ride home with Akaashi and Bokuto plust she'll be staying at their place too for a while.

  
Looking outside the window silently. She maybe not alone this time but she's in deeper pain now. When she left japan, all he can remember is how the man hated her but now, what she can remember is how the man loved her. How he cared for her and all the good memories that they had.

  
It's been week since she started living with Akaashi and Bokuto. They treat her normally and that is really helpful to put her like back on track but every night, she still feel so lonely. Her body's still longing for Kuroo's warm hugs at night.

  
The couples are doing their best not to mention anything about Kuroo specially in front of Kei but Bokuto's a close friend of him so sometimes when kei's already inside the guest room, The white haired man can't stop himself from bringing Kuroo up to Akaashi.

  
What they didn't know is that Kei's fully aware about it. She heard them talking a few times and according to Bokuto, Kuroo's still nowhere to be found. His car is in the condominuim and he also took a leave from work.

  
Kei's pretty worried about the man so during Akaashi's off, she tried to open it up to him. Akaashi's mood change upon mentioning the man's name and that is not so usual for him. The shorter man is really pissed at that bastard so he doesn't care to wherever in hell he is staying right now.

  
"Kei, I know it is difficult but you have to think about yourself more. Don't you think it is already time to meet your friends again?"

  
Aside from the two, she told nobody about what happened to her and her relationship with kuroo specially her uncle and her brother. She doesn't want to make them worried about her anymore.

  
Maybe Akaashi is right. Thinking about how to tell her friends about her situation, she remembered the Email that she got from Suga. She didn't replied to it because she isn't sure if she's ready to face them or not but after what happened, maybe she should.

  
She get her phone and try to see if she still has the number of her childhood friend, Tadashii. He is her first friend but she left even without telling or seeing Tadashii so she really owe him an explanation.

  
Finding the old contact of her friend, she tried her luck and call the number hoping that it is still working. Luckily, the number is ringing but unfortunately the phone is busy. She tried calling again a few times and finally, someone answer the call.

  
"Hello! Who's this?"

  
"Yamaguchi, It's me. Kei."

  
Just by hearing the name, Yamaguchi started to scream from the other end of the phone. He isn't expecting any calls for today specially from his long lost friend. Ever since Tsukki left the country, he has no news about him anymore.

  
"Tsukki! It's been so long! Why did you leave without telling me anything about it??!"

  
"Gomene. There are some things that I couldn't explain that time."

  
"I understand. We are so worried about you! Ne, are you going to the reunion party of karasuno's volleyball team? "

  
The other line went silent. Kei has been thinking about this right after Akaashi told her how she should start pulling herself up again so she want to grab this chance but It's been almost 5 months since she got the Email so replying to Sugawara might not be a good option.

  
"That is why I called you. I am not so sure whether to attend or not. It will happen next month so I assume, it will be late for them to add everything for me so I'm asking you, please tell Suga san that i will come even without accommodation for me. I just want to see you all."

  
Yamaguchi was so happy to hear it. After so many years, he can see his childhood friend again. He happily agreed and told Kei not to worry about it since he's always welcome and Sugawara for sure will be happy to know that HE will come.

  
Kei thanked Yamaguchi before ending the call. Her wound are getting better now so next month, she can finally remove the plaster on her forehead. She also wanted to go home so she would't disturb Akaashi and Bokuto anymore even though the two treated her well.

  
Another week passed, she already remove the plaster on her head making sure that there are no scar visible. She's coming home to Miyagi today and she doesn't want her family to see any marks or scratch on her specially Akiteru or else, he'll start making a fuss about it again.

  
The couples happily accompany her to the bullet train station wanted to see her off. Akaashi told her to come back again to their place anytime she likes but of course, she wanted to give the two a time. It is also a bit awkward for her to hear some sexy noises coming from their room but of course, she didn't tell anything about it.

  
"The train is here. I guess I have to say good bye for now."

  
"Kei, just come again anytime okay? " Akaashi hugged her.

  
"Hey hey hey tsukki! When you come back, bring me some delicious delicacy from Miyagi orayt!?"

  
Akaashi gave her a final wave while Bokuto keeps sending her thumbs up and peace sign. That is his way to cheer her up since he can't be as serious as Akaashi but that is more than enough for her. She took the seat beside the window before taking a nap during the whole ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, WHO WANTS TO HAVE A FRIEND LIKE AKAASHI?   
> I honestly think that this story will exceeds 20 chapter so in case, I'll just edit it again next time.  
> Adios! ~ <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Pretty late update because went to a midnight sale and there's no way I can finish the next chapter. I'm not sire of this is short or not but again, this is another chapter of a Cliff Hanger so yeah. ENJOY!!! ❤️❤️

**Chapter 14**

 

 

Coming back to her hometown after spending almost half a year in Tokyo is really refreshing. The atmosphere is really different and she can finally see her family again. Right now, what she needs the most is the comfort from the people who truly loves and accepts her.

  
The gate of her house is open so she didn't bother to knock or ring the door bell anymore. She just come in and make sure to close it this time. Her mother sometimes don't lock the front gate specially when she's doing the laundry but her mom isn't anywhere to be found outside.

  
"Tadaima"

  
Akiteru runs to the front door when he heard a very familiar but un expected voice from there. He saw his sister who's removing her shoes and immediately give her a monster hug.

  
"Onii chan stop it! I can't breathe!"

  
Kei's pushing her brother who looks like an octopus clinging all his arms and legs to her but he's holding her tightly. In the end, she let out a sigh of defeat before gving her brother a smile. She also wanted a hug from him even though she's expecting something more human hug but this is okay too.

  
Akiteru finally let go of his sister then pull her inside. He saw Kei greeted their mom before hugging the older woman. Akiteru knew his sister so well and just by watching her actions, he knows something isn't right.

  
Kei stay still in between her mother's arms. This is what she really can call home. The comfort from her mother's hug is really relaxing and comforting. No words needed, just the pure feeling of acceptance and support is there and that makes her feel like crying.

  
"I'll be staying her for now since I have nothing to do in Tokyo."

  
Akiteru and his mom exchanges look then nod. They now confirm that Kei has a problem but no one wants to intrude her privacy. For sure the woman will tell it by herself once she's ready so no need to rush.

  
Kei seems to act normally, more like the old Kei. Eat dinner with them silently then locking herself up in her room. That is how she spend her day at home when she's still in high school. She's actually thinking about so many things and she doesn't want to be disturb by her brother.

  
She doesn't want to make them worry but she's pretty aware that her actions are so obvious so maybe by now, her family's just waiting for her to spill everything up to them. Karasuno's home coming is exactly 10 days from today. She isn't as nervous as before but isn't so sure how should she say it to them.

  
Yamaguchi told her that he already said to Sugawara about her attendance and they are really happy that everyone will come even the old managers yachi and kyouko. The venue is at a private recreation house not so far from Karasuno school and it is a barbecue party which is something that she expect.

  
Her uncle is also calling her but she kept on declining, telling the older man that she's busy doing something. She really wanted to talk with him of course but she doesn't want the old man to see hear with plaster on her head. Her mind keeps on working until they get tired and finally fall asleep.

  
The next day, It is weekday so Akiteru's out for work. Staying at home will just stress her more so she left the house to breathe some air outside. Walking around, she found herself in a very familiar place. It seems like her feet knows better where she should go and what to do to relax her body and mind.

  
Standing infront of Ushijima's farm, she checked if someone is there but unfortunately, she's alone. The man told her that she can come back even if nobody is there to assist her so she pass through the fence and go straight to the nipa hut.

  
Changing her foot wear to rubber boots, wearing gloves, she goes to the mint leaf section to see what she needs to do first. She start from harvesting all the leaves that are ready to be processed. She's lucky because harvesting is the easiest part and relaxing too.

  
She put the basket of mint leaves back to the nipa hut before returning to the field and start replacing the leaves that she harvested. Her mind and hands are so focused on how she should carefully dig the soil and plant the leaf that makes her forget everything and even care less about what happening to her surroundings.

  
It's been hours since she started and now, she almost finish planting the whole mint leaf field without her even noticing it. Her mind is pretty focused on planting and it makes her feel good. Tired but satisfied. She stands up after she finish the last one before carelessly stretching her limbs.

  
"It seems like I have nothing to do anymore."

  
Kei quickly look back to see who's there. It's the owner of the farm, Ushijima who's wearing a business suits. It seems like the man just got home from Tokyo.

  
"I apologize for that. You told me that I can come here anytime right?

  
The two goes back to the nipa hut and take a sit. Since the woman is at his farm, planting the whole mint leaf field then maybe something not good happened.

  
Ushijima wanted to ask of the woman is okay or what is the reason she came back to miyagi but it is just not him. Instead, he keep his mouth shut and wait until kei's ready to share what's on her mind.

  
"I told him and he rejected me." Kei said with a sad smile on her face.

  
She doesn't want the man to feel pity or anything. She just feel that he has a right to know since she invaded the man's territory.

  
"Is that the reason why you came back?"

  
Kei shook her head. That isn't the real reason why she came back. Of course she'll go back to Tokyo again after staying in miyagi for some weeks or months after finishing the things that she needs to do.

  
"That's not the only reason. Actually I'm thinking about of meeting my old team. They emailed me about an upcoming reunion so maybe it is my chance right? "

  
Ushijima gave her a nod. Somehow, that relieved the man. At least she isn't just sulking at home or harming herself because the man she wanted rejected her. It is a good way to recover, he thought.

 

Kei told Ushijima what she really feel at the moment. Telling the older man how worried she is about the reunion or she doesn't know how to start and all. Ushijima's just listening, feeling happy deep inside that someone's trusting their feelings and thoughts to him.

  
"Anyway, since you are here it means you're also in trouble isn't?"

  
Ushijima let out a sigh. The woman is absolutely correct. He was tired attending bunch of omiai that his mother is setting up for him. He understands that they are just worried about his future but right now, isn't interested except for one.

  
"My schedule became so crazy and I need to breathe so I left everything to shigaru there. "

  
The woman just gave him a nod. She isn't sure what kind of schedule the man is talking about but what she's sure about is that everyone deserves a break.

  
"Well wish me luck for the result of my homecoming. If you are still here by that time, I'll tell you what happened"

  
Ushijima isn't really interested in anything in particular aside from volleyball. He never tried being in a romantic relationships too. He dated some because of bis mother's request but didn't found anyone interesting but now, looking at the woman who's smiling at him, he just suddenly felt different.

  
"I'll wait for you here."

  
Tsukishima went home after she and Ushijima chatted and had some tea. Planting and chatting with the man is really relaxing to her. She feels so light and all her worries were gone.

  
Saturday morning, Yamaguchi keeps on calling her reminding about the reunion today. Since they will be having a barbecue party, the call time is 12 so they can have lunch all together.

  
Yamaguchi also told her to bring extra clothes since there is a pool at the venue, there's a big chance that she'll be in a big mess. After packing all the things that she might need like shirts and short, she's ready to go.

  
"I'll go now"

  
Her brother and mother wish her a good luck before walking to the buss stop. The recreation house is just 30 minutes ride from her house so no need for her to rush plus it isn't like a training camp or something that requires strict attendance so arriving a bit late will be fine.

  
Arriving at the place, suddenly her heart starts to beat wildly again. She took a deep breath to calm herself again before coming in to the recreation house.

  
Even from afar, she can hear the noises that the boys are making. The loud voices of the very hyped nishinoya and tanaka who seems to be waiting for the barbecue are so audible.

  
She goes to where they are silently, didn't bother to greet them. She isn't sure how she should approach the team. The first one who noticed her is Hinata who looked so surprise upon seeing her.

  
"Oi!! Yachi san is that you!!?? You really did grow a lot!!"

  
Now , the whole team's attention are on her trying to examine if she was indeed their blonde manager, yachi but Suga seems to recognize her trying to think where or when did they met each other.

  
"Ahh.. I'm here.. I'm yachi. "

  
A smaller woman who has a shoulder length straight hair appeared behind Tsukishima. Now, all of them looked so confused even yamaguchi who's holding a tray of raw meat is looking at her.

  
"I remember now! We met you before right? You are the one who played with us in Karasuno high." Suga said.

  
Kei gave him a nod. She can feel everyone's eyes are on her waiting to know who she is. Sighing again before looking at them specially to yamaguchi, taking a deep breath for the last time.

  
"I'm Tsukishima Kei"

  
She's expecting this. All of them are so surprised about what she said. Nobody's speaking or even making a noise until nishinoya break the silence.

  
"Oi kei!! I didn't recognize you! You look good huh." Nishinoya said while tapping her back again and again.

  
Not sure what the older man mean but it seems like it's not an issue for him since he doesn't even care that she's a woman now and still hitting her back as hard as he used to do during their highschool days.

  
Now looking at the other people who were still confused or maybe disgusted, waiting for them to react. Slowly, they recover one by one from Tanaka to hinata and even kageyama who's shouting and cursing at her. It is pretty nice that they are still treating her normally despite of her physical changes.

  
"I really had a feeling that I know you. Daichi and I kept talking about you after we played but I never expect that it is you." Suga said.

  
"Tsukki, is it really you? What happened?" Finally, yamaguchi reacted.

  
Suga asked all of them to seat so the so they can listen properly to what will kei says. She told them not everything but only the importance part like what makes her change, what she did after leaving Japan and so but, making sure not to mention Kuroo's name in her story.

  
Everyone seems to accept her fully without any problem. They started the party nicely, eating barbecue and drinking soda. Still the older men keep telling her to eat more but she refuses.

  
Tanaka, Noya and Hinata were the first one who jumped on the pool. They didn't grow up much that why they still looked really the same as before. Coming out of the pool again with a buoy around nishinoya's waist they start showering every one using the water host.

  
Daichi yelled at them after they kill the fire of the barbecue grill and that makes them stop. Kei's pretty wet too but since she's wearing some white shirt, her inner clothes became pretty visible and everyone noticed it. Hinata blushed while having his nose bleeding, Kyouko gave her a towel to cover herself.

  
"It's not that you see me naked. You're really annoying shrimp" kei said with a smug face before going inside to change her clothes.

  
The homecoming party ends really well. No much discussion about what happened to her or any questions like why have you decided to do that or anything. It is really a reunion, sharing stories about what they are doing now, where do they live or if they have their own family and more.

  
Kei went home really happy. Akiteru saw her enter the house with a really good and pleasant aura. He is actually pretty worried about her sister but now that she came home happily, he knew that everything went well.

  
The next day as promise, she happily runs to the farm looking for Ushijima just to tell him how successful the homecoming party was. She entered the farm but he isn't there. Sighing, she thought that maybe the man already goes back to Tokyo so she decided to just go home.

  
"You're here"

  
Kei looked at the small hill near the farm. Ushijima is there. The woman runs to where the man is before sitting beside the him. She's really happy that she smiles really often that day. Ushijima doesn't need a word just to know that the result of the homecoming was good.

  
"They accepted me. They are actually treated me the same as before. "

  
"Well that's good. I'm happy for you. "

  
Kei gave her a nod before her lips form a small smile. The emotions on her eyes changed a bit. Kei feels like she've done everything that she needs to do but still feel incomplete.

  
"I wonder what's so different for friends to accept ke but not for a lover."

  
Ushijima's silently looking at the woman who's expression is getting sadder and sadder. The sad expression of the woman makes him feel sad too and he doesn't like that.

  
"If it is not him then you'll find someone who'll love you for who you are. "

  
Kei again let a loud laugh. It is really amusing that Ushijima Wakatoshi is thinking about other things than volleyball and most specially, about love.

  
"Thanks for that but maybe no. Who will like a fake human like me? " kei then again let out a bitter smile.

  
"I'm not kidding. Just keep your eyes open"

  
"Why? Are there any chances for a man like you to like someone like me??"

  
Kei said those words with her teasing tone. She's playing with the man despite of knowing the answer. Of course he couldn't but she still feel good that he's trying to cheer her up.

  
"I can't see any problem if i would like a person like you" ushijima said in his normal tone, cannot classify of he's serious or not.

  
"You are only saying that because you haven't been into a relationship with someone like me." Kei replied.

  
This time, Ushijima face her with a very serious face. At first, kei got anxious about his reaction thinking that she might pissed the older man from her teasing so she apologizes immediately.

  
"Tsukishima Kei, I'm serious. Let me prove it to you."

  
He then pull a red box from his shirt's pocket, opening it in front of kei like offering the thing. This time, the woman is confused and surprised from what she's seeing, looking to the man again, he's pretty serious and it makes her throat dry.

  
"Marry me, Tsukishima Kei."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!! What do you think huh? I promise to update is tomorrow afternoon. Night night!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been out again last night so I uploaded this chapter a bit late.   
> Again, I'm not sure if the flow of this good because I basically write this in a moving car.   
> If there are some repetitive words or paragraph, please tell me. I'll edit them next time :)  
> Warning : The same thing guys. :)

**Chapter 15**

 

 

Kei gave the man a surprised look. She isn't so sure if what he said was a joke or not because there's no reason for the man to marry her at all. She couldn't understand at all why suddenly the man asked her something ridiculous all of a sudden.

  
"Are you serious? Why are you suddenly proposing to me? We aren't even going out right?" Kei managed to asked.

  
Ushijima's serious about it. He wasn't aware about the rules or being in a relationship since is he really had even one before. In omiai, it is basically meet and marry. He knows Kei even longer compare to the other woman that he met and he hadn't meet anybody who makes him feel like planting on a hundred times wider than his current mint field.

  
When he saw the sad expression of the woman the last time they talked, it really affects him a lot. He wasn't familiar with the feeling called love. He doesn't know what that word means. For him, marriage is to be with someone you wanted to care and protect for the rest of your life no matter if that person is a man or a woman.

  
"I honestly don't know anything about relationships. All I know is that I want to see you smile and that is enough for me. This isn't pity if that is what you're thinking. Something inside me feels pain whenever I see you sad so i have decided to keep you away from anything that will hurt you and that will only be possible once you wear this golden band that I'm giving to you."

  
Now, her mind went completely blank. What's happening right now is really different from when Kuroo asked her to be his girlfriend. No balloons, no surprises, no PDAs, no cliche words from the man, just pure honesty and that makes her feel important and worried at the same time.

  
A lot of thing are now running in her mind. The offer of the man is pure and tempting. The acceptance and freedom that she's looking for might be possible with him but at the same time, she doesn't want to be unfair. She'll be the man's first relationship if ever and she doesn't want to ruin that.

  
"You don't have to worry. You can use me as much as you want. Use me for your own good."

  
Kei can feel her heart starts to beat fast. The seriousness of the man is scary. How can he say something as serious as marriage like it is nothing to him considering the fact that there is a big chance for this to end badly but he care less about it. Ushijima took her hand and slip the golden band to her finger.

  
"A person like you, deserves to be selfish sometimes so please, accept it."

  
hearing those word from the man sounds like a permission for her to take advantage of the situation. She did a lot of things that is basically unfair for herself but this time, Someone is wanted to rescue her from her past giving her a chance to start life again normally.

  
Looking at the ring on her finger, her tears starts to flow which she quickly wipe away. Despite of being so emotional, she needs to sort things out first. She doesn't want to be unfair to the man even though he clearly said that he'll be okay in whatever might happen in the end.

  
"I really appreciate this. I'm not sure how you really feel about me but I want to give time to consider your offer. In the mean time, I'll keep this thing."

  
Ushijima feel relieved in how his sudden proposal ends. He's even preparing himself to be rejected but it seems like he got a better answer compare to what he's expecting. Giving time for the woman to think isn't a problem to him so now, all he needs to do is to wait for Kei' answer.

  
Kei's staring at the ring for some time now still thinking about what happened earlier today. She can't believe that a man like him exist. The thought made kei laugh a bit but at the same time, the proposal bothers her a lot. Is it really possible to suddenly divert your feeling from someone to another person? She'll have a difficult time deciding for sure.

  
Ushijima's at home, alone thinking about what happened today. He made the decision after his meeting with Eita and Tendou few days ago. 

 

 

_Tendou and Eita came back to miyagi so the three of them have decided to meet. Playing volleyball is the usual thing that they do. They are sitting on the bench resting when suddenly Eita asked about kei._

  
_"I thought that middle blocker is here too? Why didn't you invite her?"_

  
_"She's busy. She'll be having a reunion with her old team so she's busy."_

  
_Eita and Tendou are happily chatting about random things while Ushijima's thoughts are flying somewhere else. He can't get the sad expression of kei's face out of his mind and it also made him feel weir like his breathing are getting shorter or he can feel his chest tightening just from thinking about the woman so he asked his friends hoping that they are familiar with what he's feeling right now._

  
_Tendou gave him a laud laugh saying that He's stating to be more of a human now. Tendou tried to explain things in as simple as he can_

  
_"Hmm so for example, you see a certain person sad and you feel sad too or when they are happy, you feel happy too? You are just starting to care about the person."_

  
_Ushijima couldn't fully understand what he mean. It is true that he felt that way to the woman but not only to her. When his friends are happy, he felt happy for them too so there is nothing unusual when it comes to that._

  
_"Satori you are making things complicated. Let's say that you feel a bit more possessive with a certain person. When you start to feel like you wanted to protect somebody then it means you like her or him."_

  
_The explanation of Eita seems to be more understandable that what Tendou said. Eita's words are closer than what he felt for Kei. He saw her cry several times now and he doesn't want to see her in that situation again._

  
_"Then if that's the case, what should I do?" He asked innocently._

  
_"make that person yours." tendou happily said while giving him a peace sign._

 

 

Not sure if he interpret their advise correctly but that's how he understood their advice. To make a person yours completely, you need to asked their hand in marriage and that's what he did. He knew that the woman's feeling isn't the same as his but he wanted to give it a chance hoping that Kei will learn how to reciprocate his feelings in the future.

  
After a lot of missed calls from his uncle since the day that Kuroo rejected her, she finally accepts the old man's call today. She's feeling better and there no wound to hide anymore so facing the man again will be absolutely fine.

  
She happily told the man that she met her old friends in highschool recently and they accepted her without a problem. The man is of course glad to hear that finally she's making herself be known by everybody.

  
Happily chatting with each other, the older man noticed something gold shining on her finger. The older man thought that it is just a new accessory that she bought but the design isn't usual for a normal jewelry. Instead of guessing, he just ask Kei directly about it.

  
"Nice ring. Where did you get that?"

  
Suddenly, Kei tried to put down her hands to hide her fingers away from the camera but it is already too late. The old man saw it and now, she needs to answer the man's question. It is just a bit awkward because she haven't told the man that Kuroo had rejected her.

  
"It is a proposal ring."

  
Instead of saying happily, Kei said it dryly and that makes the old man wonder. They haven't chatted for quite a long time so he knew nothing about the recent activities or events about kei and her relationship with her boyfriend.

  
"Oh? Why do you look sad? It's a happy thing right?

  
"Yes it is but this ring isn't from Kuroo. I told him the truth almost a month ago and it seems like he couldn't accept a person like me. I don't even know where he is now."

  
The older man felt sad about the news. He thought that everything will be fine since they looked so in love during the last time that he saw them but he's wrong. He wanted to comfort the woman but his curiosity about who's the person who gave her the ring is bugging him.

  
"Then if it isn't from your boyfriend then who gave you that?"

  
Kei told the older man that she met an acquaintance from highschool, Ushijima, who eventually became her friend after he discover the woman's secret by himself. Meeting several times when she's at her worst and recently, he suddenly asked her hand in marriage.

  
The old man looks so surprise on what he heard from the woman's story. That ushijima sounds ridiculous for him but interesting at the same time. Not sure about the man's motive to his precious Kei but that man sounds nice according to Kei's story.

  
"So, you accepted it?"

  
"No. I don't know. Honestly, after Kuroo rejected me, I feel desperate. I wanted to be loved but he can't give it to me and now, Ushijima san is here, offering the things that I wanted from Kuroo.. It is just so tempting."

  
He can understand what kei feels. As a gay person, he also felt the same thing when he's at her age. He wanted to be accepted by the society, wanted to be free, wanted to be loved so he can't blame kei for what she's feeling right now.

  
"I actually can't say anything about it. All I want is for you to be happy so if you think that he's capable of making you happy then I wouldn't stop you."

  
Kei totally agree to what she heard from the old man. She wanted to be happy but the thing is, she isn't sure if she can make the man happy in return and that makes everything complicated for her.

  
She'll come back to tokyo soon but until now, she doesn't know how to respond to the man's offer. She told Ushijima that she'll leave miyagi soon because of another project in a different company in tokyo and that she's still not sure with her answer yet.

  
It isn't a problem to him. He's also quite busy so he told kei to take her time and the woman thanked her for that. kei spend her last day in Miyagi with her old Karasuno team. Aside from Ushijima, she feels so normal when she's with them so she took the opportunity to have a game with them again before coming back to Tokyo.

  
Dividing the the players into two group, Kei's with Daichi, Suga, nishinoya, kinoshita and Yamaguchi versus the team of tanaka, ennoshita, the weird duo, narita and Asahi. As a middle blocker, Kei's standing in front of the net while waiting for someone to serve the ball.

  
"hey blondie, I'll make sure that my spikes can pass through your block." Tanaka said with his usual delinquent facial expression.

  
The game starts with Asahi serving the ball. Their team might be a bit weak when it comes to offense but with Kei's block, Daichi and noya's receive, the other team will surely have a difficult time to make a score.

  
The opposite team are preparing for a synchronize attack, Kei and Daichi are in front waiting for their chance to block. Kei's read block is better than before so figuring out who will try to score is easier compare before.

  
The two of them jump to block Hinata's spike, perfectly killing the ball. Noya and suga are screaming and cheering because they scored first while hinata and kageyama looked so pissed because their attack failed before Their smallest spiker noticed something on Tsukishima's finger during the block.

  
"Woah!! That gold thing on your finger looks so amazing Tsukishima!!"

  
The word "GOLD THING" caught everybody's attention as the hot blooded ones started jumping on him wanted to see what that goldeng thing Hinata was talking about.

  
Kei tries to hide or keep her hand away from them but with hinata's high jump, he manage to grab her hand. All of them are examining the said thing before the hot blooded four gives their opinion.

  
"Is it some kind of a lucky charm?"

"quiet Hinata! you dumb-ass"

"It looks so expensive Noya san."

"maybe it is a gift from her mother."

"No. It's an engagement ring. Isn't it?"

  
Suga sounds so unsure about the comment he made but the ring and its style is somewhat different from the ordinary ring accessories. Everyone looked at suga in disbelief before looking back to Kei, asking for a confirmation.

  
Kei took a deep breath, thinking if she should say anything to them or to just shut her mouth. The other's were still waiting for an answer but she chose not too and besides the ring isn't an engagement ring yet since she hasn't responding to the man's proposal.

 

"This is nothing. Let's continue the game." Kei simply said before going back to her position.

  
All of them are exhausted for playing five sets of game. Hinata and Noya are laying down on the floor, rolling around. Kei's sitting on the floor while drinking water when suga sit beside her suddenly.

  
The smile that Suga gave her means something. Even during her high school days, Suga seems to know about the troubles that are happening to the whole team. Sighing, she give in and decided to share what's bothering her to the man.

  
"I got a proposal and I don't know what to do." Kei started.

  
"I have no Idea that you are into such a relationship." Suga said as quiet as he can. "But about that, just consider the choice that you know that you'll be happy."

  
Her day with the whole Karasuno team was fun. The words that she got sounds so easy. Choose the thing that will make her happy. Kuroo's acceptance will surely makes her happy but now that he's out of the option, she doesn't know what will make her happy anymore.

  
Coming back to Tokyo, Akaashi and Bokuto are already at the station waiting for her arrival. She'll stay with them again since there's still no place for her to stay. She wanted to come and visit Kuroo's place but she's afraid that a fight will start when they meet again.

  
Arrived at the couples house, Bokuto put all of her things back to the guess room where she will stay while the two of them sit and chat on the sofa. Akaashi looks excited to know what happened to the homecoming and more.

  
"How are you? You looked good."

  
"Yes. i feel better. The home coming went well. I don't know why it is really easy for you guys to accept me."

  
Glad to hear the good news. He never doubted it anyway. he's sure that the whole Karasuno team will care less about whether she changed or not. Most of the people there are simple minded plus the mother hen, Suga. He knew that they will understand him and they did.

  
Bokuto join the two after he finishes putting all the things in the room. He sit beside his boyfriend and happily listening to what she's saying. mainly about how Karasuno team treat her during the day's that they are together.

  
"Woah! Tsukki! What's with the gold ring?"

  
Akaashi then notice what his boyfriend was talking about. He saw a gold band around Tsukki's finger. He isn't sure whether to be happy or not but what he's sure is that the ring is an engagement ring.

  
Tsukki then start explaining herself. Bokuto was so surprised to hear that Ushijima and her knew each other and more, they are in different kind of relationship. Kei honestly told them how confused she was about giving her answer to the man and that was the thing bothering her these past few days.

  
Upon listening to her story. Ushijima sounds to be so good to her. For akaashi, he doesn't care now who the man will be as long as they accept and protect his friend then so be it. If the man was aware about who she really is and still manage to asked her in marriage, there's no reason for her to say no.

  
"Kei, I know you still want kuroo but even until know, we have no news about him. Don't you think it is time to move on?"

  
Akaashi has a point. She's sad that because of what happened, Kuroo's still nowhere to be found. It seems like it is really impossible for them to be together again so maybe moving on with the help of the man will makes her happy.

  
"I'm not saying for you to take advantage. What I am saying is for you to give yourself a chance." Akaashii then pat her shoulder. "that is all i wanted. Well anyway, go now and rest. we know you're tired.

  
For the whole day that she's inside her room trying to sort out everything that she needs to consider, she messaged ushijima asking if they could meet tomorrow at the park near Akaashi's place and luckily, the man agreed.

  
The park is usually quiet during the afternoon since most of the people were at school or work. Same goes to Bokuto and Akaashi. They both went to work so now, Kei has all the time she needed for her meeting Ushijima today.

  
Ushijima came back to Tokyo even earlier than Kei did. He can't let Shirabu handle all the work at the office for a long time. It's been almost a month since his sudden proposal to Kei. He isn't rushing or pressuring the woman. He did gave her all the time that she needs for her to think about the offer.

  
He got a message from Kei asking if they can meet at the address that she gave. It isn't so near his place but not a problem either so he replied to the woman's message and clear his schedule for the time that she gave.

  
Arriving at the said place, he saw the woman sitting on the bench, silently looking at the trees around while patiently waiting for him. He greet the woman softly before sitting beside her.

  
There was a long silent between them. No one dared to talk or tart a conversation. Ushijima silently wait for Kei to start the conversation wanting her to set up the flow of their talk. Even right now that he was called to have the answer for his proposal, he chose to give her more time.

  
Waiting for the woman isn't a problem but right now, she seems troubled and he doesn't want that. If kei isn't ready to give an answer then no need to push herself hard.

  
"Look, no need to force yo-"

  
"I've made up my mind." Kei said, cutting ushijima's sentence. The man shut his mouth and let his ears work as he listens carefully to what will the woman will say.

  
"Ushijima san! I don't know how to make things up tp you. I can't promise anything but, I wanted to be selfish this time and use you to find the happiness that I'm looking for. Please take care of me."

  
The man isn't expecting her to accept his proposal. He came today, prepared to be rejected but it seems like it didn't happened at all. Kei's looking down, holding her skirt tight and sobbing. He knows that the decision she made wasn't as solid as he did but as he said, She's free to use him the way she wanted.

  
Ushijima hold the woman's hand before lifting her face up. Slowly, he lean down to claim her lip. Kei's tears are unstoppable. She felt the older man's lips on hers in a very innocent and gentle way that made her close her eyes.

  
On the other hand, Kuroo who has been missing for a long time finally made up his mind to meet his friends, Akaashi and Bokuto again. Park the car somewhere near his friends' flat, he passed by a small park. Shocked to see two very familiar figure, kissing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to my sadistic readers!!  
> What do you think will happen you Kuroo??


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!! Things are getting more and more excited. I really need to edit the toral numbers of the chapter ✌

**Chapter 16**

 

 

Kuroo ran away after Tsukki told him everything. He hurted her again then. He really doesn't want to do it but he was so confused. For the past months that they awere together, He was sure about his feeling. He knew that it was love but now, everything suddenly change.

  
He took a very long sick leave from work because there's no reason for coming to the office if he wouldn't work properly. He just couldn't handle more stress during that time. He wanted to clear all of his thoughts so he left the his place. Not sure where to go but his feet unconsously brought him to the places where the two spent good time together.

  
He suddely lost his interest to woman thinking that maybe he's afraid to be decieved again or he wanted no body but Kei. His heart and mind said different thing. He wanted to see Tsukki again but at the same time he was thinking that it isn't the right thing to do.

  
He thought that thinking everything by himself will solve nothing so he have decided to go back and meet his friends. He will apologize for what he did before asking them to help him clear his mind.

  
On his way to his friends' flat, He saw two very familiar figure at the nearby park, kissing. It is Tsukishima and Ushijima. He wasn't aware that the two of them are into such a relationship. Walking back to his car, he let out a bitter laugh.

  
What he saw at the park makes him believe that the best thing to do is to let everything go. kei seems to careless about everything that she manage to be into a new relationship, he though so he started thinking in a bad way again. Thinking that Kei's really just playing with him, getting even then moving on to another man.

  
coming back home after such a long time. Nothing had changed. Kei's things are still in his room and makes him feel frustrated. He goes to his kitchen to get some beer and drown his feeling until he pass out.

  
"I'm free! I'm finally free from that person's magic.."

  
The next day, He suddenly showed up to the office without his usual friendly smile and greeting. Everyone was so surprised to see him back since his leave hasn't end yet. His secretary greet him awkwardly but he just go straight to his office.

  
He's out for more than a month so he has lots of work to do. It is a good diversion, he thought but since he isn't feeling well, the mountain of paper works just made his head more hot and irritated yelling to her secretary to fix his schedule or do anything else.

  
Kenma learned that his friend is back from his sudden leave, he goes to his office after Kuroo's secretary told him that he's like a dragon who's breathing fire to everyone in the whole department.

  
Kuroo was about to yell when he heard someone opened the door but stopped in the midway. It is his friend Kenma and he can feel that soon, he'll receive a good punch of like from him.

  
First time kenma entered his office without holding any gaming device meaning, Kenma's mad on him or on what he's doing. Knowing that he'll never win to the younger man, he just shut his mouth and continue reading the paper works.

  
"So, what's this all about? When you suddenly ask for leave, I thought you'll come back in a perfect condition but now? What happened?"

  
The younger man isn't shouting or anything but his plain flat voice is enough to send chills down his spine. Staying still, not answering the man. He's pissed and Kuroo's aware of that so he better be careful on what ever he'll say to the man.

  
"I don't know what happened to you but don't release your anger to the employees because they have nothing to do with that. We were trained to respect everyone in here so even if you are the boss, go out and apologize to them."

  
Since it is kenma who rarely gets angry was the one who told him to apologize so he has no choice but to do it. What kenma said is true. His employees know nothing about what happened to him.

  
Kenma Left his office when his secretary came, still a bit scared but she has papers and announcement to convey. Kuroo noticed that the woman seems to avoid him somehow so he softly apologize to the woman.

  
"Sir, by the way. You will be meeting the architecht for your upcoming condominium project on saturday. have a great day sir."

  
He just came back to work but then a lot of things he needs to do so he can't nurse his heart for a long time. There's a new project to work on so he needs to gather all his focus and put it on his new job.

  
Kei finally accepted Ushijima's proposal and the first step to work their relationship is to know each other better. Ushijima told kei not to think about the engagement and continue treating him like before.

  
They meet and speak often now since the man isn't just a friend anymore but her fiancé. Kei hasn't told his friends yet or even her family. She wanted to make their relationship deeper first before she finally announced it to them.

  
Like what the man said, she treated ushijima the same as before. They do some light touches like hold hand or good bye kiss on the cheek but no more than that.

  
After their first kiss at the park, the man isn't forcing or initiating any intimate action such as kiss. Their relationship is really innocent and the flow is really calm. Ushijima is indeed a gentleman so she feels comfortable under her care.

  
Ushijima rented an apartment for kei somewhere near his so they can meet and see each other easily. She's planning to get all her things from Kuroo's flat soon too.

  
The woman's going to meet her fiancé today. They haven't meet for some days because the man's busy at work. Architects doesn't do sitting job but they also visits some site for inspection so she understands if the man's nit available.

  
Kei's comfortable with Ushijima. He's so considerate and he really makes time for the woman as much as he can. They had talked about the wedding before and Ushijima's planning to introduce her to his family soon but no further plans than that.

  
"Toshi san. " kei greeted the man who entered the cafe. Seems like the man came from the site since he isn't wearing his usual business clothes.

  
"I'm sorry Kei. I'm really busy recently so I can't see you often."

  
Tsukishima told the older man that it is okay and that she understand making the man's expression lighter. Feels relieved because the woman isn't mad at him.

  
"Have you decided what kind of wedding you want?" Ushijima asked.

  
They have talked about the wedding before and that's include the date. She knew that Ushijima hasn't officially meeting her family and friends but getting married in 6 months isn't a problem to her.

  
She's enjoying the man's company although they aren't really doing anything that usual lovers do, she thought that spending a normal life with him isn't bad so she agreed about the date.

  
Another reason is that his parents wanted Ushijima to get married soon. Kei hasn't met them yet but the man already inform his family about it so immediately, they stopped setting omiai for him.

  
Kei isn't naturally born woman so she has no idea about the woman's desire of having their ultimate dream wedding. What matters the most is to get married to the man they wanted but since she can't have it anymore, she can settle with any kind of wedding with a kind and caring man.

  
"Anything Is okay. I remember that your parents wanted to have a traditional wedding for you so maybe I'll go for that. "

  
After talking and catching up with each other, Ushijima goes back to work. Kei has no heavy job recently so he told her to pick all the things she wanted for the wedding.

  
"Ushijima san, you'll meet the engineer that will help you for the  
Condominium project tomorrow." Shirabu said.

  
The younger man noticed some changes in him. He's more relax and easy to communicate with. Ushijima seldom skip job too to visit his farm but has no Idea why although he's happy about it.

  
"Alright. Anyway, can you please contact this shop for me. " ushijima told shirabu before leaving his office for a conference.

  
Shirabu get the card on the table to see what kind of shop it is. A flower shop. He knew that Ushijima's family loves flowers so much but not sure why he needs to contact a certain shop if there are no occasions.

  
"Hello? May I know who's this please?"

  
"This is Shirabu, Ushijima Wakatoshi's assistant. He asked me to confirm something. "

  
"Ah! Yes. Please tell Ushijima san that we can accommodate him. We are free on his wedding date"

  
Surprised from what he heard. How come that his boss will get married without him knowing anything about it. The last time he check, he's single. Feeing irritated, he wanted to know who the person is as soon as possible.

  
So far, kuroo manage to get back on track even though the picture of Kei and Ushijima appeared on his dream again and again, he makes sure that his mood wouldn't affect his relationship with his employee.

  
Kuroo has a meeting with his client today so he goes to the nearby restaurant to talk about the project and to meet his partner. Arriving in just a few minutes, he spotted his client and politely greet the man, shaking his hand.

  
"Thank you for coming here today."

  
Kuroo bows his head a bit before sitting down beside the man. He chats with the  
Man, asking about his plan with the building and other information regarding about the project until another man enters the restaurant, approaching their table.

  
"Oh he's here. He'll be designing the building."

  
Kuroo looked at the man who's almost at his age in disbelief. For all the people, he wasn't sure why does he needs to see and worst, work with the man he hated the most at the moment.

  
"UshiWaka." Kuroo said bitterly to the man while shaking his hand.

  
The whole business talk went well. Ushijima's professional in taking care of the old man's requests but Kuroo's kind can't stop from thinking that Ushijima might be another victim of Kei.

  
The two of them said goodbye to their client since he needs to go somewhere else right after their meeting. Kuroo sits down again when suddenly, he heard the other man's phone ringing.

  
"Hello Kei. " kuroo's heartbeat almost stops upon hearing the name.

  
The phone conversation wasn't so long but seeing the other man's pleased expression really makes his blood boil. Ushijima properly said goodbye but Kuroo stopped him.

  
"By the way, congrats to your new relationship. One thing, never trust someone so easily"

  
Ushijima then turn around to face him, looking at the other man with anger and disgust.

  
"If you are saying about Tsukishima Kei's past then I'm aware of it."

  
kuroo's mouth left open after what the other man said. How come that he's aware but still manage to be in a relationship with that kind of person.

  
"If you know then why? Is that thing your type?" Kuroo said in his provoking tone.

  
"I can't see any reason for me not to be with Kei. She's a wonderful person. Let me thank you properly for rejecting her. That's the reason why now, she's with me."

  
With that, Ushijima left Kuroo frozen on his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! Ushi and kuroo working. Tsukki's wedding is in 6 months. What will happen next??


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Here's the next chapter!! This is a long one but every detail is important in here so please!! I hope you like it ✌

**Chapter 17**

 

 

Kuroo made it clear to himself that what happened between him and Kei is nothing but mere infatuation and not love but why the hell he's pissed after hearing how happy Ushijima to be with kei despite the fact that she isn't a true woman at all.

  
Now that they have to work together, he needs to extend his patience to its maximum because for sure, there will be times that he and Kei will see again but this time, the woman is with Ushijima.

  
Shirabu who's still anxious about the idea of Ushijima getting married with a person he doesn't know. Also, reservation for the flower shop is done and maybe other wedding preparations are too so it means that the wedding is just a around the corner.

  
Ushijima's back to his office after meeting with his client ans his new partner Kuroo, he saw Shirabu still inside who looks so agitated about something. The shorter man quickly confront him right when he enters the room.

  
"Ushijima san! I called the flower shop. They said that they can accommodate you on your wedding. Is true that you are getting married?!"

  
The taller man doesn't understand why or what makes Shirabu reacts like what he's doing right now. He gave him a nod as a confirmation before sitting down to his table.

  
Shirabu can't believe on what he's hearing. His boss attended a lot of set up dates and omiai but he never agreed to marry or even to be in a relationship with any of the girls so how come he's getter married.

  
A lot of ideas are coming into his mind. All the possibilities like his parents forcing him to marry someone because he kept refusing all of them or he got a woman pregnant that's why he'll tale responsibility or he really found someone that is interesting for him.

  
Many more Ideas keep coming into the younger man's head and it only makes him feel irritated so he have decided to just finally ask the older man.

  
"Ushijima san, how come that you are getting married. You aren't even in a relationship. "

  
"I do. We are dating for almost a month now. " Ushijima simply said.

  
The shorter man is really close to him in a way that he's more worried about things that Ushijima should be worrying about but that isn't so strange since they knew each other for a long time now and it is in the younger man's attitude.

  
Shirabu usually goes with Ushijima in every omiai that he's attending. The  
Shorter man is usually calm and collected and even encourage Ushijima to consider some of the woman so now, the older man can't understand why shirabu's acting that way.

  
"If you are mad because I haven't introduce her to you yet then I will. Next time."

  
Of course Shirabu isn't mad just because he doesn't know who the woman is. He's jealous but the older man couldn't even notice it and that irritates him more.

  
His admiration for the man started when he saw how talented the man is until he had decided to join him in the same school and be part of his success and now, his simple admiration turns to caring and now love.

  
He knew that this time will come. He's being supportive to all of Ushijima's omiai because he's sure that the women that they had met wouldn't interest him at all. Now, he will decided whether to accept the decision after Ushijima introduces his woman to everyone.

  
Days really flies so fast. Kei's relationship with Ushijima is now on its 3rd month. The man finally had some days off from work so they will come and meet the man's family.

  
Kei's a bit nervous. Not sure what she needs to do or if they will like her or not. She's also thinking whether to tell them that she's a transwoman since Ushijima's family has a right to know.

  
The ride was fas. They are now in miyagi, at Ushijima's house. It is a big and traditional house with a big yard and a pond inside. Ushijima's holding Kei's hand as they enter the household.

  
Younger looking woman who seems to be like Ushijima's mom greeted them happily. Kei slightly gave them a bow before the saw woman hug her. The older woman who is supposed to be Ushijima's grand mother just gave them a nods.

  
Even the way of accepting visitor at their household is old fashioned. It's not that Kei mind it but the set up just makes her more stiff and nervous.

  
"Welcome to the family Kei. Your wedding is in 3 months now right? Are all the preparations okay?"

  
Ushijima's mom seems to be nice. They maybe look so strict but it's easy to talk with them. Of course they will be talking about the wedding so slowly, she starts to explain their plan to the man's mother.

  
When Kei heard about Ushijima being forced by his mom ro attend omiai, she thought it is something related to business like they need an heir or something but now that she's personally speaking with the older woman, she learned that what they want is just for Ushijima to find someone that will accompany him with his life.

  
The talk about the wedding and their future plans were long. After eating dinner, Ushijima lead their way to his bedroom. Since they are getting married soon, they are expected to share room and bed for their stay.

  
"This is my room. If you aren't comfortable sharing bed with me then I'll go get extra futon."

  
Considering that they are on their third month now, their physical connection seems to progress slow. Yes they do kiss now but still the innocent one and not often. Just a smack for good night or good bye kiss and that's it.

  
Kei told Ushijima that there's no need for the extra futon and that she needs to get used sleeping with Him since they are getting married soon. The older man nodded before fixing the bed for them.

  
After using the bathroom to clean and change clothes into sleeping attire, she goes to bed. Ushijima's there already, reading some papers so she used the other side of the bed and lay down.

  
The man keep all the unnecessary things before laying down on the bed. He noticed the woman facing the other side so he slowly pulled the woman to him making her head to lay on his chest.

  
"It is cold tonight. Stay close or you might catch a cold."

  
For the first time, Kei's very close to the man. Ushijima's arm is on her waist carefully making her feel comfortable. Despite of their closeness, the night seems to be innocent. Ushijima isn't making any move to initiate anything so Kei manage to sleep peacefully with his warmth.

  
"Hai. Thank you, Toshi san" kei replied before comfortably hug the man and sleep

  
Their three day stay has come to an end. The wedding preparations were done so fast with the help of his mom of course. The older women seems to be knowledgeable when it comes to it so she just let them handle everything.

  
Kei invited her fiancé to stay for a while after the man send her to her apartment. Both of them are tired so resting before going on his way home would be good.

  
"By the way, we will be having a party. Can you accompany me there?

  
"Of course I can. I should be there as your fiancé and no one else." Kei replied before giving the man a cup of tea, sitting beside him.

  
Ushijima goes home right after he finished his tea. Kei walked him out, exchanging good bye kiss. For the past 3 months that they are together, kei seems to enjoy the calm relationship between them.

  
"Maybe doing this for the rest of my life isn't bad at all."

  
The party is coming near and Kei wanted to be presentable but there are no clothes on her closet are suitable for the party. Not in the mood to shop alone, she called Akaashi asking of he is free today and the man happily said yes.

  
Kei meet akaashi at the mall's lobby. They haven't personally meet again after she left their household and transfer to where she is living now.

  
"Thank you for coming today."

  
"No problem. I have nothing to do other that following all Bokuto's mess at home." Akaashi replied.

  
Going around, looking for a dress, Akaashi's patiently waiting for her sometimes giving opinion about the color or if it is too revealing and so on. Finally found a good dress, they went to a restaurant to eat.

  
"How are you anyway. I haven't heard anything about you since you left home."

  
"I'm good. Actually, I'm getting married in 3 months now. I'm sorry for not telling you early."

  
Surprised from what he heard. Akaashi knew about the sudden proposal  
And there are possibilities of her to get married with UshiWaka but to get married in 3 months, that's really fast for them.

  
"Are you sure about it?? "

  
"Yes I am. For the time that I am with him, I feel really comfortable. He really cares for me so I think I can live a happy lofe like that."

  
Akaashi can't blame her. After all everything that happened to her, this kind of treatment is what she really deserves so if she really feel happy with it then as her friend, he'll just support their relationship. At least he's sure that Kei isn't treated badly or hurt and that's important for him.

  
Until now, he's mad at what Kuroo dis to Kei. He also understands the man's feelings but to hurt Kei like that, what he dis is too much. Bokuto told Akaashi that Kuroo's back and they should visit him but he wasn't ready to see him yet.

  
"Well congratulations to you. I hope you can truly find the happiness that you wanted with UshiWaka."

  
Kei spent the whole day with Akaashi at the mall, going around and buying new clothes for Bokuto too before the two of them went to their respective homes.

  
The business party is finally happening tonight. Kuroo knew that Ushijima will be at the party too and there's a big chance that the man will bring his girlfriend Kei. He has to make sure that will be the hottest man at the party and not Ushijima or any other man.

  
He really makes an effort to make himself look good but the reason isn't so clear. Is he making himself look good to intimidate other people or to impress a certain person at the party. He looked for a hot woman that he can bring at the party a night ago.

  
Wearing suite with his inner white button up shirt has its first 2 buttons open. His natural bed head is even messier in a hot way, spraying his manly cologne all over his body and now he's done.

 

Business party indeed but that doesn't mean people are only allowed to wear their usual business attire. They can wear any clothes they want as long as it is presentable.

  
He ride his car and fetch his busty escort who's wearing a red mini dress before going to the venue of the party.

  
Kei's at her apartment, preparing for the party. Putting some light make up and a lip tint before wearing the dress the she bought with matching heels. Ushijima is a big man so even wearing heels despite of her height wouldn't be a problem.

  
Moments later, She can hear someone ringing the doorbell of her house. Grabbing her bag, she open the door to see his fiancé in a decent grey suit.

  
"Sorry for making you wait outside. Let's go. " kei said before going to where Ushijima's car is.

  
The party is sure big. A lot of people from different companies are there. Kuroo arrived at the party with his partner as early as usual so he can have enough time to mingle with other business person at the party.

  
Shirabu, as Ushijima's assistant is also present. There's no way that he'll miss this chance because for sure, Ushijima will bring his fiancé as his partner. This is the day that he'll see who the woman is so he needs to be present no matter what.

  
Kuroo let his date to wonder and eat around while he chat with some of the business personalities that are important to them and of course, his current client is also at the party.

  
Chatting with the people, sitting on a big circular table, Kuroo's eyes can't help not to wonder. It seems like he's looking for someone or he wanted to see someone at the party.

  
"Good evening gentlemen. I apologize if I arrive a bit late."

  
Kuroo shifted his head after hearing a very familiar voice of UshiWaka and there, he saw a woman who's wearing a long sleeveless, turtleneck dress with a high slit on the right side making her right thigh visible and two of it when walking.

  
Standing beside Ushijima silently while he greet his clients and boss and business partners. Kei can feel kuro's gaze on her. She's expecting for the bed headed man to be present but not to be the first person who she'll see.

  
"By the way, I'm not alone tonight." Ushijima said before gently pulling Kei closer to meet and greet the other visitors.

  
She shook their hand, greeting them a good evening one by one meaning, she'll face, hold and speak with Kuroo too since he's also at the same table no matter how hard she avoid the man.

  
Now, standing in front of him, face to face, she took his hand awkwardly before shaking it a bit then pull her hand quickly before greeting him a good evening before avoiding his stares.

  
"Tsukishima Kei, she's my fiancé."

  
Everyone on the table started congratulating them, shaking the woman's hand for the second time after Ushijima introduced who she is to the man's life.

  
Kuroo was so surprised from what he heard. He doesn't understand how he feels at the moment. He's mad, surprised, pissed, etc. He couldn't understand anymore. What's he's sure about is that it ruined his mood.

  
From the other side of the table, Shirabu heard Ushijima's announcement. The woman is familiar to him because they met at the park once but the name is more familiar to him. He only know one Tsukishima Kei and that is the tall middle blocker whom they played in high school before.

  
Ushijima needs to meet and talk to many people but he can't just leave his fiancé somewhere but Kei told him to go and that she'll just enjoy the food and the drinks at the party.

  
As usual, after eating some cakes, Kei went to the bar because it is the only place that isn't isolated. Sitting on the high chair, crossing her legs making it more naked, she starts drinking some cocktails while enjoying the music.

  
"You shouldn't be sitting like that unless you are purposely flaunting your log legs to seduce men."

  
Kuroo who's from nowhere suddenly pop out, taking the next seat beside hers. She isn't in the mood to argue or anything so he just let it off and continue drinking her drink.

  
"Who would have thought that you'll get married huh? " Kuroo asked. His voice is in a very annoying tone but the question is very emotional.

  
Kei keeps on ignoring Kuroo and the man didn't failed to notice that. Something inside of him wanted to tease and bully the woman specially while her guard dog is away.

  
Right when he saw that Ushijima's free, Shirabu took that chance to confront him about a woman who happened to have the same name as the middle blocker he knew in the last.

  
"Ushijima san, is that person you're gonna marry? Why? How long does you know her?"

  
"I know her since high school. We are dating for 4 months now."

  
Confused from what he heard. If ushijima and the woman knew each other since high school then it means, Shirabu should also be acquainted with the woman.

  
"I only know one Tsukishima kei in high school and that's a ma-"

  
"Yes. They are the same. So if you'll excuse me, let me look for my fiancé"

  
Ushijima left the very shocked Shirabu to look for kei. Shirabu was so confused. How come that the woman here and the man before was the same. The thought made him more irritated. The fact that Ushijima's dating a man then why not him instead.

  
Ushijima found his fiancé at the bar with Kuroo sitting beside her. He can't see anything offensive that Kuroo's doing to her. He's just talking but Kei's keeps on ignoring him instead.

  
"Kei, its getting late. I think we should go home."

  
The two of them turn to see Ushijima who suddenly pop out from nowhere. Kei didn't feel his presence because she's busy ignoring the bully beside her.

  
She gave him a nod as Ushijima helped her to go down the high chair while Kuroo's watching the both of them.

  
The scene seems to be very familiar with Kuroo. That is how they first, officially met before. A welcome party for Kei, chatting with her at the bar, helping her go down and walk her to the pick up area. His chest feels hot like his heart burning in anger but doesn't know why or maybe he knew but doesn't want to admit it.

  
The whole ride home is quite. No one dared to speak until they arrive ay Kei's apartment.

  
"Sorry if I left you alone. i should have brought you to anywhere I go." Ushijima said thinking that the woman is mad or angry or hurt because she faces her ex again by herself.

  
"It's okay. If you are thinking about Kuroo san then I'm fine. We can't avoid him forever. It is also nice that I met him again. I finally got the courage to go to his place and get my things."

  
Sighing in relief, Ushijima gave her a nod after he's sure that Kei is fine. Kissing her a good night before going home.

  
Since the night of the party, Kuroo's always in a bad mood again. Luckily he got some days off from work, he can just lock himself inside until his head cool down.

  
He's at his living room, drinking beer while watching tv when someone ring the doorbell. He annoyingly stands up and open the door but then surprised to see who his visitor is.

  
"Kei.."

  
Tsukishima Kei finally made up her mind to go to Kuroo's place to get her things, several days after the party. Thinking that since she managed to ignore the man, maybe she can do that for a long time too.

  
She didn't wait for the man to invite her in instead, she walked pass through the man to quickly get her things.

  
The house is sure a mess. Cans of beers scattered on the floor, empty boxes of pizzas and plastics of some junk food but she came to the place not to care about him so she goes straight to the room and start packing her things.

  
"Hey! Who told you to enter my house?"

  
"I'm just here to get my things. After that, I'll leave."

  
Kei was about to leave the room when suddenly, Kuroo pulled her hard and pin her down the bed.

  
Shocked from what happened, she tried to push Kuroo away but the man's holding both of her hands tightly. Kuroo's staring at her madly and that makes her feel scared.

  
"UshiWaka huh? Tell me? What do you really want? Why him? Because he's smart? Rich? Or maybe good in bed? Is he better than me? Isn't that what you wanted? To get laid?"

  
Kuroo's words are totally offensive but Kei can't manage to get hurt by it anymore. It sound like something normal specially when it comes from Kuroo's mouth.

  
"Let go of me." She silently plead but the man isn't moving at all.

  
"Yes he does. He's really good in making me scream in pleasure. Much better than you so let me go and let me go back to Wakatoshi now" kei said with his usual mocking tone.

  
Suddenly, Kuroo harshly lean down and claim Kei's lips. The kiss was eager and greedy. Full of pain and no love.

  
Kei keeps on struggling under Kuroo's hold, moving her head from side to side to avoid his kiss but he's like a wild hungry beast who finally found his prey.

  
Kuroo's kiss went down to her neck and chest. Holding both of Kei's hand with his right, his left hand slides down to touch his breast. Gathering all of her strength, she managed to free her hand and slap kuroo hard on his face.

  
"You're the worst."

  
Kei can't stop herself from crying. She was frightened for the first time. It is not the kuroo that she loved anymore. Gathering the bag full of her things, she left house.

  
Lying down on his bed, he's really regretting what he dis to Kei. He isn't drunk so he's fully aware to what he had done but still under the influence of alcohol and his emotions, he just couldn't stop himself from doing what did to Kei.

  
It is Kuroo's last day of his short holiday but until now, he's still affected to what he dis. He isn't sure anymore to what he feels so he have decided to consult his friends after hiding from them at a long time.

  
Knocking at his friend's house, the door was opened by Bokuto who's wearing white shirt. Surprised to see him after such a long time but still happily welcomed him inside.

  
Kuroo saw Akaashi staring daggers at him. He's really mad and he can't blame the man. He treated Kei like his own brother/sister so there's no way that he'll forgive him.

  
Akaashi grab Kuroo on his collar before pushing him hard on the wall, sending a hard punch on his face, enough for him to fall on the ground.

  
"One hard punch to wake you up to reality"

  
Kuroo sits down while Bokuto 's trying to calm his boyfriend. Kei called Akaashi before telling what Kuroo dis to her when she came to get her things that's why Akaashi's really mad.

  
"I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

  
"You love her. That's it." This time, it is bokuto who answered his question while his boyfriend is trying to calm himself.

  
"Bro, I'm not gay." Kuroo answered.

  
Akaashi's ears starts to get red again from what he heard. What's being bad with being gay. He's gay and totally living a normal and peaceful life than him but Bokuto managed to calm him down.

  
"I can't see anything bad about it and besides, I know that you aren't gay. So am I"

  
This time, akaashi and kuroo gave him a confused look. Bokuto tries to explain himself but having a difficult time to do so.

  
"Hmm how should I say? Loving another man doesn't mean you're gay. I still feel attracted to women but I love my Akaashi."

  
Bokuto said before patting Kuroo's back. "Love can see no boundaries. No age, no race or even gender."

  
Somehow, Kuroo felt enlighten with Bokuto's words. He has a point. Sometimes being simple minded makes life less complicated.

  
What be felt for the past months Isn't anger. He loves Kei even before but he's blinded by the society's gender label. He cares too much about it that's why he ended up hurting the most important person in his life.

  
What he did to kei last time, it is jealousy. He was jealous that someone had replaced his place to Kei's life. He loves Kei and he's sure about it now.

  
"Bro! Thank you so much! I finally understand everything!" Kuroo happily said.

  
"well that's good! If you still wanted to get Tsukki back then you have to go to Miyagi now before it's too late because she's getting married today!" Bokuto yelled his friend.

  
No time for Kuroo to be in shocked. He can't afford to react late or else he'll lose Tsukki for the rest of his life plus, Miyagi's really far from Tokyo so he needs to do double time.

  
After he got the exact address to the two, Kuroo went straight to the airport to fly to Sendai. That is faster than using bullet train. Just an hour of ride, he got himself a cab and asked the driver to go to the address written on a paper.

  
His hear is beating fast. Nervous about so many things like how could Kei forgive him, how should he apologize but his priority now is to stop the wedding.

  
Finally arrived at the said place, he opened the shrine's door while catching his breath.

  
"STOP THIS FUCKING WEDDING NOW!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to cut it like that but i have to. So what do you think?? Good night guys!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!! I hope this chapters answers all your questions ✌

**Chapter 18**

 

"STOP THIS FUCKING WEDDING NOW!"

  
All visitors have their eyes on him. Wondering who and why he's stopping the wedding. Kuroo isn't familiar with the visitors aside from those who are from Karasuno like daichi and Suga.

  
He saw Ushijima standing beside the bride, wearing black kimono. It seems like it wasn't too late for him to stop the ceremony.

  
Still catching his breath, he starts walking to the center isle not caring whether the people are looking at him, mocking him or what. The reason he came to Miyagi from tokyo is to stop the wedding and let Tsukki know how he feels.

  
The bride is who's wearing a traditional white kimono with a cloth covering half of her face stays on her seat, waiting for what will happen next.

  
No one dares to stop Kuroo. He isn't doing anything bad like ruining the ornaments or something that will really destroy the wedding. He came to the shrine to convey his feelings so they let him do so.

  
"Tsukki please, listen to me. I know I did horrible things to you. I'm so dense to realize my own feelings for you."

  
He's so damn nervous that he can't manage to say the words without choking with his own saliva. Everybody's looking at him at the moment but not the woman. Taking that as a sign the there's no way Tsukki will forgive him but he's already here. Good or bad, at least he did something in the end.

  
"I should be as brave as bokuto who faced all the judgement of the society just to be with Akaashi. I envy them. I let that chance away when I let you go for the first time. Feel miserable for the second time and there will be no fucking third time!"

  
Kneeling down on the floor, he can't hold back his tears anymore. Thinking that the person he loved and denied for a long time is right in front of him, committing her life to another man and not to him.

  
He's desperate at the moment. If only he can grab and run tsukki away, he'll do but that might get the woman more mad at him so even of it's already late, he wanted to give respect to what the woman likes.

  
"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, a slut or a whore. When I first so you and ushijima kissing, i can feel my insides burning but I'm too stubborn to admit it."

  
Ushijima who's standing beside the bride is just sending cold stare at the bed headed man. He's sad and happy at the same time. The fact that he came to miyagi from sendai upon knowing that today is Tsukki's wedding, he might really love her. Sad, because it might be too late for him.

  
"So I'm begging you! Please! If crushing my bones will make you feel better then do it! Just please stay with me after.. come back to me Tsukki.."

  
There's nothing he can do more. It will be all in Tsukki's hands but he really wanted to be with her again. Kneeling with his head deep on the floor, continuously begging for the woman but still got no reply.

  
"If you continue doing that then it might be really late for you to catch kei."

  
Kuroo suddenly lift his head up after hearing what Ushijima said. He doesn't understand what he mean at all or maybe he's saying that Kei will never get back to him anymore.

  
The bride finally face Kuroo, removing her white vail just to reveal that the woman who's getting married is not his Tsukki but the Karasuno's blonde manager, yachi hitoka.

  
He couldn't see the face of the bride when he came to the shrine. Only the blond hair is visible because it is long and that made him think that it is his tsukki.

  
One by one, karasuno members stood up and start teasing Kuroo because of what they had witnessed earlier today. Still not sure what's happening but somehow he started to feel embarrassed for what he did.

 

"Oi kuroo san!! " hinata said while waving happily to him.

  
"That sliding grovel is better than my rolling thunder" Noya said giving him a thumbs up.

  
"Kuroo the lover boy" tanaka teased.

  
"You will really missed Tsukishima if you'll not move fast. She's flying back to America today. " daichi said.

  
Shocked at what he heard, he quickly pull himself up again before yelling back at Daichi.

  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier Sawamura!?"

  
"Because it is good to see you begging but we aren't the one to decide for tsukishima so go."

  
Kuroo let it pass for now and get Daichi back later on. His priority right now is to see Tsukki and make her stay with him. Not sure if he'll be thankful or not but running after time is really difficult.

  
He was about to go to his car when Ushijima stopped him. Kuroo faced him in a very calm face since he knew that he's at fault here.

  
"Go to sendai airport and stop her. Just make sure take care of her properly this time of all of us here will hunt you." Ushijima said before handing his car key to Kuroo.

  
The bed headed man smirks before muttering "thank you" to Ushijima for lending his car to him. With this, he will save time and bigger chance to catch tsukki's flight.

  
Sendai airport is almost an hour ride by car and almost 2 by bus. According to ushijima, Kei's flight is in the 2 in the afternoon. It is already 12:55 on the clock so he still has time.

  
Luckily, miyagi isn't like Tokyo so traffic is not so severe in this place. He managed to arrive at the airport on time but there are a lot of people today so finding tsukki will be difficult.

  
Lining up to all the entrances really eats a lot of his time. Not to mention some security guards who aren't allowing him to enter because only passengers could come in.

  
Luckily, he has a ticket for going back to Tokyo so the guards allowed him in the end. Running around the airport, he went straight to the area where all flight are going to United states.

  
He keep his head up, looking for a familiar blonde, calling her name aloud when he noticed the digital clock. It's already 2:10 meaning, she already left the country.

  
Tired from running around, he fell onto his knees still catching his breath. For the third time, he lost kei. Saying the woman's name repeatedly while hitting the floor to let out his frustration.

  
"You really like hitting thing huh? That's a bad hobby of yours. You better stop it before the guards throw you away."

  
Kei is coming back to United states today. She told akaashi that the wedding is off and now, she'll go back to America.

 

_After the incident at Kuroo's house, she went straight at home and lock herself inside her apartment. She's really hurt this time. Aside from being hurt physically, Kuroo's insulted her boldly._

_  
She's pretty mad but the taste of the man's lips, the feeling of his lips on hers is really different compare to how Ushijima's kiss._

_  
What irritates her is that even after all the bad things that he did to her, after spending a lot of time and effort of trying to love Ushijima back, with just one kiss her feelings got mixed up again._

_  
Her feet brought her to akaashi's place. During the time when she's really confused or something's bothering her, akaashi's the first person that she wanted to see._

_  
Bokuto opened the door, surprised to see Tsukki who looked so trouble at the moment. Her eyes are sore so fore sure something happened. He let her enter the house while calling Akaashi._

_  
The moment she saw the shorter man, she immediately hugged him, crying heavily on his shoulder and that makes Akaashi's heart beat to skip. Worried that something bad happened to her again that's why she's crying so hard on his shoulder._

_  
"Kei, tell me what happened?" Akaashi asked. Bokuto quickly got his look and then gone to the kitchen to get tsukki a glass of water._

_  
"Kuroo.. he almost raped me"_

_  
Akaashi was so shocked from what he heard. That fucking bed headed man is really an asshole. He's treating Tsukishima is a very bad way and that makes him really mad._

_  
"Did he hurt you? When did it happened?"_

_  
"No.. I'm somehow okay. I managed to escape."_

_  
Relieved that Kei was fine, something's telling him that what she said right now isn't the main issue here. There's another thing that's bothering her and he's sure about that._

_  
"Akaashi, I tried my best to give everything. To reciprocate Toshi san's feelings but now, I'm confused"_

_  
Rubbing the woman's back, he gave her a glass of water to at least make her calm a bit._

_  
"It is by force but there's something in his touch that makes me feel that only him who can touch me. It's only his touch is what I need to live.. i don't know anymore."_

_  
Kei fell asleep after crying hard. When she woke up, she's inside the guess room. Akaashi came to check if she's already awake and glad to see that she is._

_  
"How do you feel now? Is everything better?"_

_  
Kei just gave him a nod. Letting it all out with someone really makes her feel so good and her mind clearer._

_  
"I made up my mind. I'll meet Toshi san and tell him everything that I wanted."_

_  
Akaashi agreed. Ushijima is pretty much involve to kei now so he has the right to know._

_  
The next day, she messaged Ushijima asking if he's free today and gladly that the man is. She stayed at akaashi's place that night because staying at her apartment might depress her more._

_  
Ushijima came to the usual cafe that they used to meet each other since it is near his office. She saw him sit in front on her, waiting what will she say._

_  
Gathering her strength, she tilted her head and looking straight to his eyes._

_  
"Let's call the wedding off"_

Waiting for her flight, she heard someone seems to be calling her name but the voice wasn't so clear so she just ignored it until the voice became louder, eager and it sounds needy.

  
Looking at the crowd, a lot of people were making circle, talking about something so she have decided of taking a peek on what's happening and there, she saw the man he expect the least.

  
"You really like hitting thing huh? That's a bad hobby of yours. You better stop it before the guards throw you away."

  
Kuroo looks up when he heard a very familiar voice of the person that he's chasing for. He saw her blank face, couldn't read if she's happy or mad.

  
Thinking less about it, he kneels down on the floor again before asking for her forgiveness.

  
"Tsukishima Kei, I'm sorry for all the things I did to you. I know I'm a bastard, an ass hole and everybody hates me because of that even myself."

  
He stand up to meet and see Tsukishima's eyes. Still no emotion written on it. He feels like it is already too late to gain her forgiveness but he'll continue so at least, kei will be aware about his feelings.

  
"I'm sorry for denying you for a long time. I love you since then but I'm so scared to admit it. Now that you are here in front of me, there's no way I will let you go."

  
Somewhere at the crowd, Akaashi and Bokuto are standing, watching what will happen next. Akaashi's holding Bokuto tight, preventing him from ruining the moment.

  
"I don't care if we can't have kids or we are in the same gender before. I don't care if you are a man or a woman! I don't need breast, i don't need a family, i want you. Please Tsukki! Stay with me!"

  
Tsukki has been longing for this moment but to an unknown reason, her eyes were dry. Looking at Kuroo who's bowing deeply in front of her, it s a scene that she never thought would happen.

  
Finally, the acceptance that she's asking for, the freedom and respect that she wanted from the man she loved is finally happening. Maybe starting again, this time with no lies, wouldn't hurt much.

  
"Why do you like making scene in the airport so much huh?"

  
Looking up for the second time, he saw Kei smiling at him. He also noticed that she's wearing the necklace that he gave her before and that gives him a positive Idea.

  
"Am I forgiven?

  
Kei gave him a nod. Kuroo got so happy that he suddenly hug the woman tightly, rubbing his face to her face like a cat, kissing her cheeks again and again.

  
"So it means, you'll not go to America anymore?"

  
"I will. My flight just got delayed. I'll get going after an hour"

  
Kuroo still wanted to argue when he heard his owl bestfriend's voice while running towards him. Jumping on him making the two of them fell onto the ground.

  
"Woah!! Kuroo!! Sorry! I didn't know that the wedding is off. Akaashi didn't told me" bokuto said while whining.

  
"You idiot! You don't know what embarrassment happened to me there!" Kuroo said madly.

  
Akaashi is standing beside kei. At least everything ends well today. Kuroo finally realizes his mistakes and now they are finally good again. This time, there's no reason for Kuroo to hurt Tsukki again so if he'll ever do it again, he might be buried alive.

  
The wedding ceremony has ended. Everyone enjoys the party while Ushijima's just standing at the corner, quietly watching the guests.

  
"I think, they are together now. " shirabu said who's standing beside him.

  
Ushijima gave him a small smile before simply holding the smaller hand to his big ones.

 

_Since after the party, Ushijima hadn't seen shirabu at the office. Kei also seems to avoid him recently. Those two important people to him are out of his sight and it really troubles him._

  
_Even before, everybody thought that Ushijima is the most dependable person either in club activities or now at work but what they didn't know, he is very dependent to Shirabu._

_  
During his volleyball days, he can make his attacks successful because Shirabu is making it easy for him. Now that they are both working in the same company, he learned how to rely to him more._

_  
With his fiancé, Ushijima should be the independent one. He gives all of his support to the woman and he likes to do it too but with Shirabu, it seems like he can't do anything anymore once he lose him._

_  
Every free time that he has, the first person he contact is no other than his fiancé since it is his obligation to give time to her specially their wedding is near but the woman isn't replying to him at all._

_  
He tried to check her at her apartment but no one is opening the door until he got a message from kei saying that she'll be staying at her friends' house. She also apologized for ignoring the man's messages and calls._

_  
Ushijima understands that she's still on the process of recovering so she needs some time alone. Now that he's free, he thought of visiting Shirabu at his place to know what really happened to him._

_  
Knocking on the door, Shirabu open the door but the close it after he saw that the person outside is no other than Ushijima and he doesn't want to see him at all._

_  
"Shirabu, open the door"_

_"No!"_

_Since Ushijima is way bigger than Shirabu, he manage to open the door and have his way inside. Pissed off, Shirabu just walked back to his living room , not talking to Ushijima._

_  
"What's with your absence? You didn't even submit formal letter of leave."_

_  
"I don't want to go to the office anymore."_

_  
For the long time that they are together, it is the first time that Shirabu reacted this way. He's usually calm and motivated. He never ditched work for something but now, he's seeing the man sulking because of the reason he doesn't know._

_  
Ushijima kept on asking the man again and again but receive no reply. Shirabu is totally ignoring him and that somehow makes him angry. He will know the reson behind his attitude no matter what._

_  
"Shirabu, you never acted this way before. I'm so disappointed."_

_  
Finally, shirabu looked at him but anger is very visible on his face making his cheeks turned red and his eyes, looks like tears will flow soon because of too much anger._

_  
"I resign. Get out."_

_  
Surprised from what he heard. He suddenly feel so anxious. He couldn't imagine working everyday without Shirabu on his side, assisting him._

_  
"No you can't. I need you. "_

_  
"You don't need me anymore. Ask your fiancé to do my job instead."_

_  
Ushijima feel so confused on how Shirabu is acting. Why did he suddenly involve Kei at their conversation? He really can't understand why Shirabu's mad at him or To his fiancé._

_  
The shorter man feels terribly man at Ushijima. He wasn't expecting for his feelings to be returned but he can't help not to feel jealous to tsukishima and that makes him irritated the most._

_  
"Shirabu, stop putting Kei into this. She didn't do anything."_

_  
"She does! She is the reason why I am like this!"_

_  
His emotions are so high at the moment and there's no way he'll stop it now. He might die if he'll force himself to keep everything inside of him right now._

_  
The taller man doesn't know how to react. He couldn't understand what Kei did to him that makes him feel like this. He wanted to ask but his voice aren't coming out so he just wait for Shirabu to speak again._

_  
"I feel jealous Ushijima san. I have been with you for a long time and even now. I'm in love with you that's why I stayed. I did my best for you to feel that but I guess you aren't interested to me and only see me as a friend."_

_  
Looking down while Shirabu's tears are continuously falling. Ushijima couldn't believe from what he's hearing. The shorter man is totally right. He never thought that Shirabu feels different towards him._

_  
"I supported all your omiai because I thought one of them will make you feel happy but when you introduced Tsukishima, I can't help myself not to feel jealous. We are the same. She's a man before so if you could accept a person like her then why not me instead!?"_

_  
Ushijima can feel his throat dried. He wanted to make the shorter man to stop from crying but there are no words coming out. He's just the same as Kuroo who failed to notice the person who truly loves them deeply and he hates himself for that._

_  
Shirabu look up to see Ushijima's reaction but the older man's expression just make him even more man. There's nothing written on his face. No love, no sympathy or even hate or disgust._

_  
"Do I need to go under gender reassignment too just for you to choose me over her? Tell me and I'll do it."_

_  
Suddenly, Ushijima's body move on its own accord, making the shorter man to stop by landing his lips to the lower man's lips._

_  
Shirabu's shocked from what the taller man did. Ushijima's kissing him in an inexperienced way but the feeling is totally incredible._

_  
The taller man pull him closer by wrapping his arm on to his waist and finally, Shirabu kissed him back, guiding the older man to a much deeper kiss which the older man eagerly tried to follow._

  
_Finally found the courage and confidence, Ushijima lift the shorter man up without breaking their kiss before laying him down on the bed._

_  
Passionate night went on to the two of them as their body speaks for their feeling. Shirabu doesn't care anymore whether he'll see the taller man beside him when he wakes up. All he wanted at the moment is to savour the man's touch and kisses._

_  
The next day, Shirabu's body feel so sore. He's awake but he's too tired to even lift his eyelids up. He doesn't want to see that he's alone now after what happened last night so he just thought of going back to sleep when suddenly, he felt arms hugging him on his waist._

_  
Surprised to see that Ushijima was still there. He completely thought that the taller man will disappear before he wakes up but it is real. Ushijima's sleeping next to him._

_  
Ushijima stir up from his sleep when he feels his phone continuously vibrating. Sitting down with his lower body being covered by the blanket Shirabu and him shared, he checked the message._

_  
"It's kei. She wanted us to meet"_

_  
Finally remembering the Ushijima was engaged so what happened to them last night is nothing but a mistake and that makes Shirabu's bones to feel like jelly._

_  
"You may go now. Just forget what happened and I'll come back to work tomorrow."_

_  
The disappointment on his voice is really obvious but there's no way Ushijima can forget that. He lean down to give Shirabu a kiss on a forehead before wearing his clothes again._

_  
"I'll be back in here so wait for me."_

_  
Can't believe from what did Ushijima said, Shirabu's more than happy to know that the older man isn't regretting anything._

_  
Ushijima left Shirabu's house to meet with Kei. He saw the woman sitting on their usual table, face looks so serious. That only means there's something really important that they'll be talking about._

_  
"Let's call this wedding off"_

_  
The older man isn't expecting for this to happened. He has no idea why did the woman suddenly wanted the wedding to stop. She looks so troubles, perhaps thinking about Ushijima's feelings and reaction._

_  
"I agree. Let's cancel the wedding"_

_  
It is Kei's turn to be surprised. She's actually thinking of what she'll say at the moment to convince the man without hurting him much but with no further explanation, he just agreed._

_  
"Last night, I went to Shirabu's place to see why he's not going to work. He told me that he likes me and then something happened between us. I can't accept the fact that I technically cheated on you so I wanted to take responsibility."_

_  
Straight forward as before, Ushijima care leas about how he'll say his thoughts as long as he can convey his message then he's satisfied with it._

_  
She's actually happy that the man found someone whom he'll love. She told what happened between him and Kuroo few days ago too._

_  
In the end, both of them closed their relationship properly and decided to remain friends._

 

"Yes I think so. I hope for them to find happiness. " shirabu then just give a nod to his boyfriend.

  
Kuroo's busy yelling at bokuto for not telling him about the wedding being cancelled and that Kei's planning tk go back to united states. He should have just waited since he used plane going to Sendai.

  
Akaashi told him that he did plan on not telling bokuto about the wedding because He knows that there's a chance that Kuroo will seek for dome advice to them.

  
"It's time. I have to go now."

  
Kuroo's very sad because despite of being forgiven, his Kei will still live Japan. Bokuto's trying hard not to laugh because of the face that his bestfriend is making.

  
"Tetsu, I'm going back to America because I have a conference to attend. I'll be back in a week so stop sulking like an elementary student."

  
Immediately, his face turned bright after hearing that Tsukki's not staying in America for good so in the end, he agreed to let her go for now.

  
"I'll wait for you to come back Tsukki. I love you." Kuroo said before pulling her into a kiss in which, Kei managed to stop immediately.

  
The three of them wave goodbye happily to Kei as she enter the departure door in a very good mood too knowing that there's someone waiting for her to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be fine between the lovers. I only thought yachi for the bride and not sure who the groom is. Choosing between yamaguchi and tsutomu. No reason if you'll ask.   
> Anyway, would you like me to make a side story where tsukki and Ushijima will end up together??   
> Good night!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys so I'm back with a very light chapter. No angst, just a chapter full of house romance ❤️❤️   
> Writing chapter like this ks more difficult than with angst. Thanks to my friend Reyndeer for giving me ideas ✌

**Chapter 19**

 

 

Kei arrived in America happily. Her uncle welcomed her back and she missed working at her office too. Ever since she had gender reassignment, she hide herself to everyone and work home instead.

  
She'll be staying at a hotel for her week stay in America. The conference will happen at the same hotel too so it will be pretty convenient for her.

  
Today is her first day coming back to her office after such a long time. Everyone are looking at her maybe wondering if there's a new boss coming in today.

  
Going straight to her office, her secretary and friend stopped her from doing so. The woman told her that the office is off limits and no one has been using it even until now.

  
Kei smile at what she heard. Everyone at the company were so nice. They really did care to their old weak boss, Tsukishima Kei. She showed her I.D to the woman making her read the name before going in her office.

  
Putting down her things, she heard a loud scream from the outside. Basically it is her secretary who reacted late. Kei doesn't hide anymore. She can announce to everyone who she is because the person whom she likes the most finally accepted her.

  
Kuroo's mood went back to normal. Happy and lively. He's feeling is totally good like all the pressure and guilt that's burdened his chest was finally gone.

  
He's happy that even though Kei still left Japan, he knew that she's coming back. His project with Ushijima went fine. He didn't forgot to thank the man for lending him the car keys to run after Tsukki.

  
Kuroo's staying at his friends' house because he said that his house felt lonely again so he'll go back there when Kei come back to japan.

  
The two actually don't care at all since they used to live together during their college days. Akaashi's still mad at Kuroo even though tsukki forgave him already, it isn't easy for the person around her to do the same.

  
During his stay at Bokuto's household, he's the one doing the dishes everyday and some house cleaning. That is Akaashi's condition for letting him stay there.

  
He perfectly understands since it is Akaashi who supported Kei when he left her. Gaining the man's forgiveness will surely takes time so of he needs to wash a millions of dishes everyday then he'll do it.

  
Night in Japan, morning in United States. Kei is currently at the office sorting out some approved and rejected designs when her boyfriend called.

  
"Good evening mister. How may I help you?"

  
"Just wanted to know how's your day."

  
Tsukki can hear Bokuto's voice at the background saying hi, shouting hey hey until she heard Akaashi's voice, making bokuto to shut up.

  
"Still in the office. It's still early here. Why are you still awake?"

  
"I wanted to see you. Turn on the video."

  
"No. I'm in the office. "

  
The two continue chatting even while Tsukishima is working. Her assistant was wondering who is she talking with since the people at the office never saw her to be that conversant.

  
Kuroo's patiently counting for days until tsukki comes back to Japan. His relationship with Akaashi is getting better too so he's really happy on what's happening to him recently.

  
The three of them are at the airport waiting for Tsukki's arrival. After reconciling with her, Kuroo didn't had the chance to be with Kei because she needed to go to America that day so he's really excited for her come back.

  
Akaashi and Bokuto notices how restless the bed headed man is. They knew that he is excited but he's catching other people's attention on what he's doing. He's like a cat on guard because his owner is coming back.

  
The business and vacation trip in America is good and refreshing. She missed her office and her the other employees at the company. The conference went well too. Her uncle finally decided on expanding the company and building on in Japan which of course, Tsukishima will handle.

  
That is really convenient for her. Aside from she can negotiate pretty easily with other Japanese companies, she doesn't need to work in different offices too like what she did recently.

  
In that way, she can focus at work and to her boyfriend's needs too. Balancing time would be very easy in the future and of course, they'll be contracting NKO company for that.

  
After such a long flight, she finally arrived in Japan. Right after she pick her things up from the baggage scanning machine, she saw her friends waving at her from the window.

  
The moment tsukki stepped out of the arrival area, she saw Kuroo coming to her but a running Bokuto jumps onto her directly, hugging her tight.

  
"Hey hey! Welcome back tsukki!!"

  
He sounds so happy but her boyfriend doesn't looks so because Bokuto's clinging to her so tightly. Akaashi's there to rescue them from his hyper naive boyfriend.

  
"Welcome back Kei" Akaashi greeted her, giving her a hug.

  
Now standing in front of Kei, all of his excitement went off. His hands are cold and his throat is dry. He suddenly feels shy and embarrassed

  
He was so overwhelmed when he chased and apologized to her that he failed to notice how mesmerizing the woman is. Now thinking how the kei managed to forgive her.

  
Kei's just standing in front of him looking at the bed headed man who's scratching his head. Letting out a low annoying laugh, kuroo finally react from it.

  
"Oi tsukki! Why are you laughing?!"

  
"You are blushing. Did you know that? You looks cute Tetsu"

  
Feeling relaxed again, Kuroo walked closer to her before giving her a hug. Now that he was given another chance, there's no way he'll waste it.

  
Instead of going out, the four of them just had lunch before letting Kuroo and Tsukki to go home. Tsukki needs rest so they'll just celebrate the next day after the woman regain her energy back.

  
Finally back to Kuroo's now clean home. The last time she visits the place, it is in a total mess but now it is clean as new. Feeling her head aching, she just put her things down before letting her body collapse on the bed.

  
Kuroo carried the woman's thing to their room. She must be really tired from the ride so he let the woman rest and prepare something hot for her to eat or drink.

  
Thinking that he's doing something like this again feels so surreal. He is not alone anymore. The feeling of coming home with someone waiting for you, will help you remove your clothes and eat dinner with you, he missed it. No wonder his life turned upside down when he pushed her away.

  
Kei really had a good nap. It is a miracle that no one disturbed her sleep since usually Kuroo creeps up on the bed and do something annoying.

  
Her bags are already inside the room but maybe they need to re arrange their things. Since she'll be living with the man again and this time, for real. No dark secrets that will make her feel guilty every night so she's sure that their relationship will last long.

  
Walking out of the room, she saw Kuroo watching tv on the living room. She silently sit down beside the man, yawning and stretching her long limbs.

  
"Ahh good evening babe. How's your sleep?" Kuroo said sweetly before cuddling the tall woman.

  
Instead of answering, she just lean her head on the man's broad chest. She misses this because for her whole stay in America, she's happy but still lonely whenever she got back at hotel.

  
Kuroo pushed her a bit to get the hot milk that he prepared a while ago before going back to their old position. Kei said thanks which he answered by a kiss on a cheek.

  
"Oi Tsukki.. I was thinking, did you really forgave me already? I mean, while you are away Akaashi's pretty mad at me making me work at their house because of what I did to you but, you just forgave me right away."

  
She never thought that Kuroo will ever ask her that question. She doesn't even know the answer to the question. No reason why she forgave him after he apologized. Maybe she really isn't mad at him at all despite of everything that's why.

  
"I don't know. I just feel like forgiving you that's all. Do you want me to take it back??"

  
"No. of course not. I was just so happy when you gave me another chance. I promise not so waste it anymore."

  
Suddenly, Kuroo's voice sounds more serious this time making Kei's heart to skip a beat. Wrapping his arms around the woman's slim waist, he starts kissing the tattoo on Kei's nape.

  
It is a gentle butterfly kisses but Kei can't help herself not to blush. It tickles her but at the same time, she can feel how serious and quiet her boyfriend is.

  
"This is the only memory that you have from the old you and I feel responsible for whatever you did to yourself. Sorry."

  
The seriousness on his voice can actually freak her out. Kuroo's face on Kei's shoulder. Silent moment when Kei started to feel something hot and wet on her shoulders.

  
" oi! Are you crying? Stop it not cause it doesn't suits you. "

  
Putting down the empty glass of milk, she faced the man and check if he's really crying. Those were just some drops cause he manage to hold them back again.

  
For Kei to see him like this, regretting sincerely all the bad things he did to her is more than enough for her to give him another chance.

  
Giving her boyfriend a peck on his cheeks, she pull him inside the room and lay together down the bed. Hugging the man, snuggling close to him.

  
"Let's sleep. My head is still aching. Good night"

  
Knowing Tsukki for a long time, Kuroo knew that it is her way to cheer him up or to say that everything is okay. Since it is the woman who confirmed it already, his mind has its peace and join the blonde to dreamland.

  
Despite of having a good nap last night, Kei's head still aching that's why she woke up a bit late. The sun is already bright and she's alone on the bed. It is weekday so her boyfriend might left for work already.

  
Suddenly, the door's room went wide open when the man she thought to be gone for work comes into the room excitedly. The emotional Kuroo last night went back to normal. That's a good thing though.

  
"Good morning tsukki!"

  
He happily greeted the still half asleep woman, giving her a good morning kiss on her cheeks.

  
Just by looking at her overly hyper boyfriend makes her feel more tired. She was about to lay down the bed again when the bed headed man pull her up so now, she's fully awake.

  
"Tsukki, from now on I want you to wear glasses again"

  
"Huh?"

  
Not sure what the man's talking about but he looks so excited about it. Giving him a sharp look, Kuroo's expression didn't change at all.

  
"Let's bring back everything that we can."

  
Even though kei made clear and sure that everything is okay as it is right now, kuroo still can't help it. Guilty or not, he wanted to make sure that Tsukki will feel comfortable and act as the usual.

  
"Then let's cut your hair short. "

  
Kei's really confused with what's happening to her boyfriend. Why is he suddenly blabbering about things like that? Is it still because of the conversation last night?

  
Maybe it is connected to what they talked about last night but something's inside kei feels that there's more. There is another reason why Kuroo started to ask her things like that.

  
"I though you like girl with long hair and yes, I started to wear my glasses again. Is it still something because of last night? Or you're hitting something else?"

  
It is true that he really wanted Tsukki to be the same as before even though she really didn't changed at all aside from her physical looks but that is exactly his problem. Her looks.

  
Tsukki was a beautiful man to begin with but he never expect that everything will be perfect now that she's a woman. Her long legs are superb and without her glasses, her face seems to be so naked for everyone to see all expression that she'll make and that makes him feel jealous.

  
"I don't know but I do start to feel jealous now. You look so attractive with your long legs and your hair. Let's make you look less attractive shall we?"

  
Jelous kuroo looks so cute and that made Kei laugh aloud. He used to be overconfident when it comes to his appearance so she never thought that he's able to feel jealous too.

  
Kei said sure while actually giving him a "i would cut my hair but you'll shave your hair too" look that make Kuroo to freak out, taking back his idea. There's no way he'll cut his hair and Kei knew that.

  
Since Kuroo seems to skip work for the day, Tsukki asked him to do the house work while she's busy putting her things back to the closet.

  
For the past months that she's out, the closet and drawers got full of some things that she doesn't know. Now, there are no space for her to put her things.

  
Calling for her boyfriend who's outside making breakfast, kuroo came into the room right after he put the food on the table.

  
Kei found a lot of boxed and papers under the cabinets. Kuroo saw his girlfriend checking the boxes that he keep inside and was about to get it from her but it is too late.

  
"Tetsu, help me clean your trash up. There's no space for me here"

  
"It's not trash Tsukki! It's mine give it back!"

  
Getting it from tsukki is quite tough with her left hand putting the papers away and her right hand that's pushing Kuroo backward from the face. There's no way he can get it.

  
Finally, kuroo gave up and just slumped beside his girlfriend then Tsukki start checking the boxes and reading the rolled papers.

  
She opened the boxes and saw some old things like neko pendant, old game cd, bookmarks and so on. There were signatures on each items basically from who the Item come from like the cd from Kenma, the pendant from lev.

  
Under the so called trash, tsukki saw some old pictures too but not so plenty. Just around 3 pictures of her, kuroo, bokuto and akaashi during their high school days. One in training camp, during their graduation and Kuroo's 20th birthday.

  
"I though you hated me? Why did you kept these?"

  
"I did or maybe I really did not. I don't know. I just can't get rid of these picture. Why?"

  
"Cause I have no pictures left in my possession."

  
Guilt strikes again. They are good now. She forgave him already but Kuroo just can't stop blaming himself every time he saw Tsukki's sad expression.

  
Kuroo just pull the woman into a warm hug. No reason. He just wanted the both of them to feel loved and important which he should have done a long time ago.

  
"Then how about this, let's plan how our relationship will go. Let's start by taking photos to every little thing that we will do so we can replace all your old photos with new"

  
Although Kei doesn't like to take picture much, she agrees to Kuroo's suggestion. It will be a good way to make new memories with the man she really wanted for a long time.

  
So the future planning starts. Kuroo created joined social media accounts for the two of them. Kei has one but for business purposes only while Kuroo has 2 for business too and personal but most of his friends in his personal accounts were the fuckgirls he dated and other flings.

  
Kei continue cleaning up all the man's trash while the other one is busy adding friends to their new accounts. Checking all the papers before throwing it to the trash, Kei saw a small notebook.

  
"What's this? Bucket list? 1.honeymoon in maldives. 2. Swim during the winter season. 3. Skinny dipping?"

  
The man suddenly feels shy upon hearing the things he wrote on the notebook. He did that several years ago and he meant everything thing on the list but is it still embarrassing specially the skinny dipping part. The woman might think that he's a pervert even though the woman thought of it a long time ago.

  
"Since you decide on the first thing that we'll do, I'll make the number 2. Let's do all the thing written on the bucket list together"

  
Kuroo hugged tsukki after hearing what she said. He's really happy that the woman really wanted to join him for everything from now.

  
Even though the things on the lists are weird, doing it with her boyfriend will make things worth it no matter how weird it is.

  
"I'm done tsukki! I've add all of our friends. Let's take our very first picture! Cheese!"

  
With Kuroo's arm around Tsukki's neck while pulling her close to him, Kei cover almost half of her face with her hand on "Peace sign" before saying cheese with her usual tone.

  
Kuroo posted the picture with the caption "first picture with Tsukki babe". Use the photo as their profile before Kuroo starts helping the woman clearing spaces for her things.

  
Finally done, the two of them was exhausted because of all the trash that they throw and other old clothes of Kuroo that they put on the box and give it away to anyone who'll want it.

  
Both are lying down on the bed, Kuroo checked their facebook to see if their friends had accepted them already. Most of their high school friends did and already left comments to their picture.

  
Most of the comments are congratulating the two of them, teasing from Bokuto, threat from Karasuno to Kuroo but the comment that really catches their attention is from Akiteru.

  
"Tsukki, your brother commented on our photo. He said, come to Miyagi kei. Is there a problem?"

  
"He's mad. Maybe. I haven't told them yet that we're together again so we will come to Miyagi like what he wanted and, make sure to prepare yourself." Kei said before laying down the bed again and rest.

  
Kuroo met Akiteru several times already since he used to sleep over at Tsukki's house but the situation is different. They haven't seen each other since the day Tsukki left japan. Kuroo gulp in nervousness, thinking what might happen to him when they come to Tsukki's hometown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit slower update since it is almost Christmas so I'm a bit more busy this time. Last 6 chapters to  
> Go!! Angst no more just love ❤️


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is here!!!   
> I really enjoy writing this one hahaha!!   
> Advance Merry Christmas everyone!!   
> ❤ enjoy 

**Chapter 20**

 

 

Kuroo took some days off because he is coming to Miyagi as what his girlfriend's brother requested. Kei seems to be relaxed but the other one looks so anxious.

  
The trip to miyagi is pretty fast. Visiting the place feels nostalgic for Kuroo since he hadn't been to the city for such a long time.

  
Now standing in a very familiar household, Kei ring the doorbell and wait for someone to open the door. Luckily, it is Kei's mother who welcomed them. Kuroo greeted her like before and the older woman did the same thing making Kuroo to feel fine.

  
Upon entering the house, Akiteru happily greeted Kei with a hug which Kei tried to dodge but still caught by her brother. Akiteru turned his gaze to Kuroo, giving him a smile that you don't know whether a good or bad one.

  
"Oi Kuroo! Nice to see you again! We need to do a lot of catching up ne?" Akiteru said with a happy face while tapping Kuroo's back.

  
The older man is actually slapping the younger's back. It is painful but he manage to keep smiling in front of Kei and her mom. For sure, something not so good will happen.

  
"Mom, Onii chan, Tetsu my boyfriend. Is that enough?" Kei simply said.

  
Her family already know him so no further introduction needed plus, she doesn't want to add some cliches or anything when it comes to introducing her boyfriend. It is just for them to be official on her family's side.

  
The lunch went well. Not quite, not so noisy too aside from Akiteru who kept on asking about the two of them like when dis they made up together but no question about the bad things he did.

  
Somehow, Kuroo manage to finish his food. The tension between him and Akiteru was uncomfortable but thanks to Kei's mom who neutralize the mood.

  
The two of them will be staying there for the weekends basically for them to know Kuroo more as Kei's boyfriend and for the blonde to be with her family again after she came back from the U.S

  
The two of them are climbing to Kei's room to put some of their things inside when Akiteru appeared in front of them, blocking the door.

  
"Kei! I'll borrow Kuroo for the weekend. I have to make sure that there will be no weird noises at night and I want to bond with this man" Akiteru said while almost choking Kuroo with his arm in a humorous manner.

  
Kei looked at her boyfriend who's almost dying on her brother's hands, forcing a smile to her. In the end, she gave in and give Kuroo's things to Akiteru.

  
Inside Akiteru's room, Kuroo can feel how thick the air inside. The older man isn't saying anything but he can feel like dying due to the silent tension inside.

  
"Oi Kuroo, i know what you did to my Kei before. What do you want from her now huh?" Akiteru started, saying in a very serious tone.

  
Kuroo gulps his own saliva. The man is really angry but seems like he doesn't want Kei to know any of this. Facing Akiteru like a real man, Kuroo sit down on his knee and bow his head in front of the older man.

  
"I regret everything that I did. I will do anything for you to approve our relationship Akiteru san"

  
Smirking victoriously, those are the exact words that he's waiting. This will be his key to what he wanted to the younger man.

  
"Tell me, what do you plan to do with Kei? Be with her and then when you're tired you'll go for another one?"

  
The situation seems to be opposite this time. Akiteru's completely provoking The master of provocation and the younger man is totally getting into it.

  
"No. If you will allow me, i want to marry Kei."

  
"I will let you do that but in one condition."

  
Kuroo gave him prideful nod in agreement. He's really willing to do anything for her since the woman forgave him without asking anything much so pleasing her brother instead will be alright.

  
Expecting something difficult but instead Akiteru handed him pen and tracing paper, asking him to make sketch or house and it's floor plan that will impress the older man.

  
As an engineer, it isn't difficult to make the floor plans and design that Akiteru wanted even though he specializes in different field. All he needs to do is to draw a house that Akiteru will like.

  
Kei was a bit worried about her brother asking her boyfriend to do something weird or anything but as to what he saw Kuroo, still alive and kicking the next day so she let her boyfriend to stay with Akiteru the whole weekend.

  
Last day at the Tsukishima Household, Kuroo finally finished the sketch Akiteru is asking him. The man liked it. He's sure that he will like it though.

  
"I want you to look for a place in Tokyo where it is safe and convenient. I promised my mom that I will buy her a house in Tokyo in the future so I want something convenient for her."

  
The second condition is easy. He knew Tokyo so much since he grew up there and his job is all about lot and sites so looking for a blank convenient lot isn't difficult.

  
The two of them went back to Tokyo the next day. Tsukki's mom seems to like him and the two boys seems to be in a good relationship too in Tsukki's eyes though.

  
Kuroo will still fulfill his promise to Akiteru even though they are far from each other. The older man said that he'll visit Tokyo to see if the place that Kuroo found is really good or not.

  
Kei's happy that their visit to Miyagi went well. She's actually expecting her brother to ask something hilarious for her boyfriend to do but thankfully he didn't. That's what she knew.

  
Back to their regular day, Tsukki's busy following up the things she will need for the upcoming Japan branch of her company while Kuroo manage to found a good place for Akiteru's house to build.

  
Since Akiteru's busy at work that time, he just ask Kuroo to take pictures of the lot in all angles including the neighborhood and send it to him via Email.

  
Akiteru approved the place and Kuroo was so happy that he accomplished the second condition. According to the older man, he'll give the last condition soon so he should enjoy the days that he's free.

  
"Tsukki, let's eat out? I'm free today" Kuroo said while hugging the woman.

  
"What's with you? You look so happy huh? Fine , let's go"

  
Kei likes it when the man is making up with her. They don't know when will their schedule will become busy so during free time like this, they are spending time together.

  
The bed headed man is surely lucky because Kei isn't a demanding partner unlike the other people, They will demand for you to give them time, money, attention and more.

  
The dinner went fine. Kei told Kuroo about her uncle's plan on building a branch in Tokyo and that NKO company will be the one handling the project. That sounds good news to him. Kei doesn't need to leave Japan anymore.

  
A month of normal days had passed, Kuroo finally got a message from Akiteru asking him to come and meet him at the location of the empty lot that he found.

  
When he arrived there, he saw Akiteru standing, watching the group of people starting to build his house. Kuroo greeted the man and Akiteru greeted him back with a smile.

  
"Are you ready for my last condition?"

  
Unknowingly, Kuroo suddenly felt nervous looking at the older man's amusing smile. He has no idea what the last is but since this will be the last, there's no way he'll turn back now.

  
"I am Akiteru san"

  
"Help these people build my house."

  
"Huh?"

  
At the moment, Kuroo is really surprised from what the older man said. Akiteru's asking the bed headed man to build like to help in physical works. For the second time, Kuroo asked the older man to confirm of he heard the right thing.

  
"Yes. They will teach you what to do. I'm not asking you to work here the whole day. Just some 3 or 4 hours after your work isn't so bad right? Are you backing off?"

  
Akiteru smiling sadistically to the now shocked. He wanted to make sure that Kei will be happy and safe to this man and also payment for what he did to tsukki before.

  
The bed headed man couldn't believe on what the older man said. This will be his real challenge because the first two was so easy for him.

  
Looking at the house he designed, it is big so the estimated time for the house to be fully build is about 6 months that means, he needs to help the construction after his office work for 6 months.

  
"I'll do it."

  
Smiling successfully, Akiteru patted the bed headed man's back happily before calling the head of the construction group. Akiteru told them that Kuroo will help everyday for about 3 hours after work and longer hours during weekends.

  
Since Akiteru lives in Miyagi, the head of the construction will be watching kuroo for him. The upcoming days will be so tiring but there's no way he'll give up this time.

  
He came home a bit late not so tired but his body feels a bit heavy. Kei already made dinner for the both of them but he's not in the mood to eat.

  
Since for sure, he'll see the woman less on the upcoming days, he wanted to spend the whole night with Kei. Upset but he needs to do it to get the blessing of her brother.

  
"Tsukki, I will start coming home a bit more late starting tomorrow so don't wait for me anymore okay?"

  
"Okay. Should I prepare bento boxes instead?"

  
He's really lucky that Kei isn't asking any questions as long as it is related to his job or else it will be difficult for him to make different alibis every time that he'll come home late.

  
Kei noticed that the man is getting more clingy and touchy the whole night. Thinking that maybe because he'll get busier at work that's why he's acting like that. Letting the man pamper her the whole night until they fell asleep.

  
1st month of construction.

This is the most difficult time of building a house since making foundation for the house is pretty tiring. Kuroo only needs to help after his office work but the whole construction is working 24 hours.

  
For the first time, he learned how to mix cement and it is pretty painful for his arms. Also wearing the extra clothes he bought because it will be uncomfortable for him to still wear business coats while doing physical works.

  
Every time he came home, Tsukki's already sleeping. They only see each other in the morning but that is okay because it is more difficult if she'll see him looking dirty.

  
When Kei woke up the next day, she saw Kuroo still sound asleep beside her looking so tired. Since it is still early, she just let the man sleep for more time while she prepares food for them.

  
3rd month of construction.

Kuroo's body started to get used on the hard physical work. The first floor of the house is almost done so they are now doing the second floor.

  
So almost the same job but more difficult because they need to bring the heavy blocks to the second floor. His office works starts to get busy too but he can't just stop going to the site.

  
One time that he tried to skip, the head of the construction site immediately reported it to Akiteru so he had no choice but to continue his job there.

  
Climbing and setting up some metals and block, he can't avoid to get some scraps and scratches specially at his back. The work still continues rain or shine.

  
Kuroo came back home wearing his business suit again after the construction work, he saw Kei at the living room watching some Jurassic World movie.

  
The woman noticed that kuroo had arrived so she walked to him and get some of his things. When the bed headed man gives Kei a kiss on the cheek, she felt that the man's temperature seems hot.

  
"Tetsu are you okay? You look so tired." Kei said, worried to whatever is happening to the man.

  
She brought him to the room and get his temperature to see if he has fever or not. His temperature is high and he's chilling under the blanket.

  
Kei took care of him, wiping his face with wet towel before changing his clothes. She saw some scratches on the man's back. Wanted to ask him where did he got those scratches but thought that it isn't the right time so she just ignored the idea.

  
Kei called Kenma to inform that Kuroo can't go to office because he's sick. She also called her mom to ask how to take care of a sick person.

  
"Tetsu, wake up for a moment and eat this porridge. I don't know if it tastes good but you have to eat this so you can drink medicine after."

  
Kuroo tried his best to sit up still covered by thick blanket before Kei started to feed him. Coughing hard, he looks so fragile at the moment being si clingy to Tsukki.

  
Kei saw him drunk and totally in a mess but seeing him sick is really new for her. After feeding, she made him drink the medicine then wear him his clothes.

  
Kuroo needs Kei at the moment se there's no way he'll let go of her hand. Sighing in defeat, Kei lay down beside the man as he wrap his arms and legs to her.

  
Akiteru learned from his mom that Kuroo's sick so he thought that the bed headed man will stop going to the construction site but it seems like he's wrong.

  
Once Kuroo's back to his health, he started helping at the construction site again. The progress of the house is fast because there are many workers working on it.

  
5th month of construction.

  
The work is getting lighter since they already finished building the house. What's left is painting and the wirings.

  
For the past 5 months, kei noticed that Kuroo's really busy about something because even on weekends after the eat dinner , he will excuse himself to go somewhere

  
Today, their friends came to their place to have their usual bonding times like eating at home, listening to the stories of Bokuto and watching movies.

  
Kuroo really wanted to stay but he can't leave what he's doing at the house. He's quite picky when it comes to paints and color combinations so he definitely needs to be there.

  
Like the usual, he kissed Kei and say good bye to his friends before going to the site. kei just silently watched him leave the house, wondering where is he going on Saturday afternoon.

  
"Akaashi, can I ask you something?"

  
The man who looked curious said yes. It isn't so usual for Kei to ask them about anything since the woman manage to find solutions on them by herself but now , she wanted to share something.

  
"Do you know what Tetsurou's doing at the office?"

  
"Why did you asked? Is there a problem?"

  
Tsukki shook her head before telling them the things and changes she noticed from Kuroo. She told them that he's coming home late, he's always tired at night. He saw scratches on his back.

  
"Woah! Isn't he having an affair?!" Bokuto exclaimed.

  
The two gave him a confused look, wondering why the white haired man would conclude that Kuroo is having an affair behind Tsukki's back.

  
" because you said he's coming home late. Always tired, he even left us now and scratches on his back. Akaashi's leaving some scratches on my back too every time we're having sex so I ask him to cut nails in advance."

  
Akaashi suddenly feel embarrassed on what his boyfriend said. He don't need to share their bed activities but somehow, Bokuto's idea made Tsukki think.

  
The painting of the house went well he event paint some walls by himself and so far, he can already see the outcome even though it isn't fully finished yet.

  
Looking at the house from the outside, he felt something happy and jumping inside of his chest. He never felt so satisfied seeing the outcome of his masterpiece. Maybe this is special since he's part of the one who built the house itself.

  
The small garden on the yard, he's making it all by himself like planting some grasses on the ground, some plants and flowers around the place. It is not so big so he can do it without any help.

  
Days after Akaashi and Bokuto's visit, Kei started to observe Kuroo. She's now waiting for him every night to see is there are really trace of cheating on him.

  
Like the usual, Kuroo came late. Kei get his thing and coat. He looks like just finish taking a shower. No any trace of sweat or cologne.

  
Kuroo of course clean himself before going back home. Taking quick shower on the shower stands beside the house for all the construction team to clean up.

  
Kuroo place his lunch box on the table and go straight to the bed. He's tired again, Kei thought. Following the man, Kei saw him lying on the bed already almost asleep.

  
Since Kuroo's working with plants and water at night, there are a lot of bugs and other insects that are biting him every time he's there. He's using insect repellent but a bug manage to leave a red mark on his shoulder.

  
Tsukki saw a red swollen mark on Kuroo's shoulder. Thinking what Bokuto said, she immediately conclude that it is a Love Bite even though it is actually an insect bite.

  
"Tetsurou, what's this red mark at your back huh? "

  
His body was so tired but when he heard his girlfriend mentioned the word mark in her mad tone, he immediately stir up from his bed.

  
"Tetsurou, are you cheating on me?"

  
"No Tsukki this is just a bug bite." Kurro said in a very defensive way.

  
"Bugs? At the office? I worked there but I never got any of that bug bite unless, you aren't at the office , Mister."

  
Kuroo gulped nervously. What she said is true. There's no way he'll spill everything to her now specially that he almost completed the deal.

  
Getting more impatient, Kei pick up her dinosaur plushies and a blanket before marching outside the room.

  
"Tsukki no! You stay in the room and I sleep outside okay? Good night."

  
Instead of Kei, Kuroo voluntarily kicked himself out of the room because he didn't manage to give reason for himself on time and he'll never let Kei sleep on the couch outside.

  
6 months of construction.

  
The tiles for all the bathrooms are done. Paints are almost dry and the garden that he made has some small plants and flower already.

  
Akiteru came to Tokyo to see the result of the house and it is really more beautiful that on the sketch. Some small changes too since the one who designed the house is here.

  
Going inside the empty house, checking all the corners to see how the electric wiring were solidly made. The main power is placed on somewhere that is not so visible to everybody for safety of course.

  
"Akiteru san, I completed your conditions. Please give us your blessing" kuroo said while deeply bowing his head.

  
"Call me onii san and, i want you to propose to Kei at this house." Akiteru said before walking away, waving his hand.

  
He's a man and as a promise, he needs to give Kuroo what he's asking. He really did a good job and that's enough for him to  
Finally accept him to their family.

  
Kuroo's problem to Akiteru was solved. He got the blessing that he's asking for. The only problem left is his Pissed girlfriend. It has been a month but she's still mad at him.

  
It is Sunday afternoon, Kei's still treating Kuroo coldly but the man care less about it since he isn't guilty at all.

  
"Kei. Let's go somewhere. Go dressed properly and I'll be waiting for you at the car"

  
Kuroo left her without a choice since he already goes down to the parking lot. Kei did what Kuroo told her to do and change into a simple white dress before coming down to the parking.

  
The drive was short and quite. Kuroo parked the car in front of the house that he build. He pulled Kei inside the front yard where her family, her Karasuno family, bokuto , Akaashi and even Kenma are.

  
"Tsukki this time I didn't prepare anything fancy like balloons or whatsoever. I just invited your family and our friends here."

  
Kei's facial reaction isn't changing. She doesn't know what's happening at the moment or why is everybody here and who owns the house and many more questions in her mind.

  
"I actually made a deal with your brother. He told me that he will give us his approval if I can complete his conditions. He asked me to built this house that's why I'm out every night even weekends because I am working here. Now that his house is finished, Onii san finally gave me his approval."

  
Kuroo walked closer to Kei bringing out a box of a diamond ring that he bought right after the house was declared done. Standing in front of Kei, showing the Jewelry to her before asking the woman.

  
" Tsukishima Kei, will you spend you life with me"

  
Everyone is cheering for her to accept the ring. She's still mad at Kuroo but thinking that he isn't cheating on her makes her feel better.

  
Instead of answering, Kei just have her hand to Kuroo, still with her stern facial expression even though she's really happy inside. Just shy to show her emotions specially in front of the teasing Karasuno members.

  
They congratulate them for getting engaged. Teasing and shouting are there. Kei's mom give Kuroo a hug and Akiteru gave him a firm manly shake hand.

  
"Ahh by the way. This house isn't mine." Akiteru said before putting the key on Tsukki's hand.

  
"This is yours. Advance wedding gift Kei. I really asked Kuroo to build this house because I really planned it to give it to you in the end."

  
The newly engaged couple were shocked specially Kuroo who's now cursing Akiteru for now telling him in advance. Kei was so happy that finally, her dreams started to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be out from tomorro until 26 so maybe I can still update but slowly. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ❤ see you again!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Christmas vacation was so fun and I had no time to update. I also got sick that's why but now I'm back!!!   
> Here's the wedding chapter!! Hope you enjoy guys!! Advance happy new year!!!   
> WARNING : the same ❤

**Chapter 21**

 

 

Tagging their individual Facebook accounts ENGAGED, a lot of their co workers even partners saw the changed of status and congratulated them.

  
Now, there are a lot of things for the two to fix. First is to officially consult their parents the wedding like the date and what kind of wedding would they like to have.

  
Kuroo's family welcomed Kei much easier than how the bedhead man did. So going straight to the wedding planning, they started thinking about the date.

  
The two planned to get married by next year so they can have enough time to prepare not only for the wedding needs but they also need to decorate their new house. Also, their work might be a hindrance too so having long time preparation is a must.

  
"As much as I want to have a Japanese style wedding, I would prefer to see western style this time." Kuroo's mother said enthusiastically.

  
Kei actually has no problem whether the wedding is Japanese or Western. What's important for her is to get married but there were still things that she couldn't understand about real women.

  
Wedding seems to be very important for women since it is a once in a life time event but since Kei wasn't naturally born woman, she couldn't understand much why Kuroo's mother is so happy helping them for their wedding.

  
Kei's family is present too. Both sides needs to agree on the same thing and luckily, both mothers wanted to have western style wedding. None of the couples disagree so they have finally accomplished their wedding style.

  
Next is the exact date of their wedding. Both sides have no suggestions about it so the couple will be the one who'll decide. Considering the weather, spring and autumn are the best options but since spring is early next year, they chose to have the wedding on october instead.

  
After whole day of discussions and the meeting of their parents, they finally went back home and have a rest. It is fun but exhausting so the nearer the wedding will be, the busier they'll get so it is only good decision that they'll have their wedding after a year.

  
Lying on the bed, Kei felt strong arms around her waist, pulling her close. Both are tired but satisfied with what's happening to their relationship so far.

  
"I'm so happy that we will be a family soon. Thank you." kuroo said while snuggling on Kei's long and slender neck like a cat.

 

Since she started last living with her boyfriend, Kei get used with this kind of affection since Kuroo likes to do touchy things so much.

  
"Let's rest now. You still have work tomorrow. Starting today, we need to accomplish a lot of things including buying things for our new house. Good night. " Kei kissed Kuroo on his forehead before laying her head on his chest.

  
The couple were lucky that their friends and family are helping them for their wedding preparations. Kei still have time to personally visits the stores and restaurant since she's not yet busy at work.

  
On the other hand, Kuroo started the project for Kei's company , Japan branch so he's busier than before that he can only help Kei during the weekends.

  
"Tadaima" Kuroo greeted but no one came to welcome him back. Continue walking to the living room, he saw Kei sitting on the floor while busy writing and talking to the phone.

  
Kei seems not to notice the man who just came in because she's busy talking with the people whom they'll hire for their wedding so instead of disturbing the woman, Kuroo just walked silently and gave her a peck on her cheek before changing his clothes.

  
Kei followed the man inside the room after her conversation with the reception venue manager. "I'm sorry I didn't noticed you." Kuroo who's now wearing boxer shorts and shirt just kisses Kei on her forehead.

  
He pulled him to the kitchen so the both of them can eat dinner but surprised to see that there were no food prepared for him. Looking at his embarrassed girlfriend, he knew that she forgot to make dinner because she's busy the whole day.

  
"It's okay babe. Let's just eat out tonight?" Kuroo said as he pulled Kei into a hug and kiss her cheek again and again until she's fine.

  
Weekend has come and they already settled the place of their wedding. It will be a garden wedding at night where the moon shines brightly while they are exchanging vows.

  
For the first day of weekend, they wend out to buy things for their new house aside from the things that they already have like sofas and tables but they need to buy more since the house is bigger than Kuroo's condo unit.

  
Kuroo let Kei decide for everything since he knew that the woman has better taste than him. He only gives his opinion whenever she asked him but other than that, he just basically follow the woman around.

  
"Tetsu, Do you want to change beds for the masters' bedroom or you just want to use the old one?" Kei asked while thinking if they should buy new one or not.

  
"Let's buy a bigger one since I made the the main bedroom big." Kuroo said while wrapping his arms around Kei's waist. "The bigger the more comfortable we can play" he whispered which made Kei hit him on his head.

  
Spending a lot for the house and more for their wedding, the two of them are sure more than prepared to have a family even raise children if they can but unfortunately they couldn't but none of them cared about it anymore.

  
Having all of the items delivered to their house by next week means they need to be there next weekend. Kei already put some decorations at home so only the furnitures were left and it will be ready and done.

  
Sunday, instead of going out on a date, Kuroo has just helped Kei for deciding about other details needed for their wedding.

  
"So we already have the reception venue then we will go to our new house after. I guess our honeymoon will be on maldives. It is one of your bucket lists right?" Kei asked while sitting beside Kuroo holding a paper and a pen.

  
Yes that is what Kuroo wanted. Maldives is a very romantic place too specially for newly weds so he really dreamt of going their with his loved one.

  
Theme of the wedding will be night romance so their prenuptial shoot will be all done at night. The colors will be navy blue and white for the night sky. Yellow and flower decors for the moon but Kei's flower should be white.

  
Time flies so fast that their wedding is now just 6 months away from today. Kuroo's project was done so he'll have more free time for his wedding preparations while Kei's getting busy because she needs to starts getting employee for the new company.

  
Inside her new office, she's busy checking the applicants' resumes when her uncle suddenly called. "Good morning Kei. You looked a but stressed. Is there a problem?" Her uncle asked.

  
She's really stressed because there are a lot to do in the company plus her wedding is getting nearer and nearer. "Yes Uncle. I'm busy at the office since we only started 2 months ago." She honestly replied.

  
The older man was happy that even though she looks so stress, her face is much livelier than before. He's also invited at the wedding as one of the major sponsors so he'll be in japan for some days.

  
Kei arrived home earlier and much to her surprise, Kuroo's mom is in their unit with a woman she doesn't know. She greeted her soon to be mother in law and the woman who happens to be the wedding gown maker.

  
Now that they have finished most of the major things about the wedding, they need to decide what kind of clothes they need to wear and also for the other participants.

  
"Kei I'm glad you are already here. Let's decide for your wedding gown" the older woman excitedly said. She actually never expect that she'll wear something like a wedding gown someday so she has no idea which to choose.

  
The designer gave her a magazine where she can choose what kind of gown would she like. There are a lot of beautiful dresses on the picture so it is really difficult to decide. "I have no Idea which will suits me best" Kei said.

  
The designer helped her narrow her options. Since Kei has a very slim figure, ball gowns wouldn't be recommended so they'll be choosing from the body hugging gowns instead.

  
Checking the magazine again, there were still lots of options for her. "Kei look at this one! I think it will suit you well and tetsurou will surely like it!" Kuroo's mom happily exclaimed.

  
Checking the gown, Kei let out a soft laugh. Kuroo will surely enjoy the gown, Kei thought. The gown is really beautiful and she doesn't mind wearing it. It is a chest covered long sleeved gown may by skin toned cloth and laces on the arms and chest part but open back down the the waist part.

  
She agreed to it so the designer start getting her measurements. Next will be tetsurou when he arrived. They'll be also decided clothes for their parents and friends.

  
Kuroo arrived home not so late at night. His mom and Kei were on the living room busy looking at the magazine that they are holding.

  
His mom noticed his presence so she pushed him down beside Kei and ask him choose what would he like to wear for his wedding.

  
Like Kei, he doesn't care much about it and besides, it all looks almost the same for him aside from it has different colors. He asked Kei if she already chose her gown and she said yes. Kuroo wanted to see it but his mom insisted that it should be a surprise.

  
After they settle for their clothes and the wedding participants clothes, Kuroo's mom take her leave. "Tetsu, have you already decided who your best man will be?" Kei asked while leaning her head on Kuroo's shoulder.

  
"I can't choose between bokuto and Kenma but you I think it will be bokuto since he's really sensitive and I think kenma will understand." Kuroo replied.

  
Bokuto will be a good choice since akaashi will be Kei's bride's maid even though he isn't a woman. There's no need for them to follow the rules thoroughly. Yamaguchi and his wife Yachi will be partners on the ceremony so everything is fair on her side.

  
"We will be having our photoshoot starting next week babe. Don't forget." Kuroo said before going to their room. Kei followed him in a moment and both fell asleep in each other's hug.

  
Their souvenirs will be a chess king and queen candle piece. Simple and elegant. The food for the reception has already been decided. What's left were the official invitation and their prenuptial shoot.

  
They had the shoot in various places. On their condominium's deck pool, lake forest in Miyagi and outdoor volleyball court. Kuroo uploaded some of their prenuptial photos on Facebook and many of their friends liked it. The photos where so romantic specially their kissing photo while sitting on the lakeside under the moonlight.

  
"Babe we are almost finished. Are there anything else you wanted to add?" Kuroo asked before wrapping his arms around his fiancée's waist who is standing on the balcony.

  
Kei leaned on her fiancé's chest, feeling his warmth. Their wedding is just almost 2 months away. She's excited and nervous at the same time. Finally, she'll be forever with the man she loved soon.

  
Since their wedding is getting so soon, they already start transferring their things on their new house. It isn't far from their workplaces so it is pretty convenient for them.

  
Checking each corners of the house to see if the appliances and furnitures that they bought suits the house. Kei's satisfied with how the house looks like.

  
Walking inside the masters' bedroom, a king sized bed covered with black and white sheets and blanket will be the first thing to welcome you. A huge sliding glass door going to the balcony beside their bed and their things, neatly arranged inside.

  
Both of them will soon transfer here as a husband and wife. "This will be our love nest where all of the corner, we will make sure to make memories of our love." Kuroo said in a naughty way.

  
Finally, the day of their wedding had arrived. Everyone's excited about it. Kuroo slept at his parents' house the night before while Kei and her family stayed at the condominium.

  
Kei woke up from her afternoon beauty sleep to start her preparations. Make up , hair, photo shoots with the wedding items like her gown and shoes. She didn't known that women do a lot of troublesome things like this.

  
She's sitting in front of the mirror table while the stylist were fixing her hair and make up. Videographer still captures even her preparations.

  
On the other hand, Kuroo woke up a bit late but since he has no hair and make up to fix, he just took a bath and wear his wedding suit. Had some photoshoots with his family, his best man bokuto and other friends like Daichi and Kenma.

  
"Oi Kuroo! Let's go to the venue. You need to wait for Tsukki there." Bokuto said who's excitedly pulling the man inside the car going to the venue.

  
Kei's finish preparing and now wearing her wedding gown. Akaashi's there helping her for everything she needs while the other visitors were at the venue already including her groom.

  
Akiteru and her mom were almost crying due to happiness. For everything that happened to Kei, she can finally be happy even though the aren't expecting that this day will come.

  
"Let's go Kei." Akiteru said before offering his hand to guide Kei down to the bridal car.

  
Waiting for his bride to come somehow makes him feel anxious. He was excited and nervous at the same time but luckily, Bokuto's there to light his mood up.

  
Ushijima and Shirabu are also invited. They have no special participation on the wedding, they just attend to witness the start of Kei's happy life.

  
"Tsukki's here! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto exclaimed before the march starts.

  
Kuroo watches all the participants walking in front, greeting him before separating to go to their respective seats.

  
Finally, he start seeing the important people of the wedding from Kei's uncle as one of the major sponsors, Akaashi, akiteru and his mom.

  
Akiteru and his mom stopped in front of Kuroo to officially welcomed him to their family. "You gain back my trust. Please make My Kei happy." Akiteru said before patting his back.

  
Kei nervously starts walking. She never felt this way before even during major matches in high school or during the college entrance exam.

  
Everyone's attention is on her but the one who catches her eyes is no other than her handsome groom who's looking at her so eagerly making her more conscious.

  
Kuroo looked so handsome with his body fitting navy blue wedding suit. His natural bedhead makes his formal look more hot and no one can deny that.

  
He can see Kei coming closer and closer to him. The breathing view of his bride wearing such a conservative gown under the moonlight is really every man's dream.

  
Finally reaching her groom, Kuroo get her hand, kisses the back of it before guiding her in front of the minister. That is the only time he notice that the gown he thought conservative was pretty revealing at back that almost only his butt was being covered.

  
"You look so hot babe." Kuroo whispered seductively. Kei just gave him a silent laugh before proceeding with the ceremony.

  
Everybody happily watched how the two exchanges their vows. Their family specially their moms were crying so hard. Kei's uncle was really happy too that finally, Kei is with the man she loves.

  
"I really hate this but my mom said that making my own vow is needed so I'll do it just for today." Kei started. Everyone started laughing specially the Karasuno team since Kei's really not so expressive person.

  
"I can't promise anything. I can't give you the family that you wanted, I don't know if I can be a good wife to you but all I can say is that my love for you will never change. That's already proven and tested, right?" Kei continued in her monotonous voice , making her statement more funny and sounds sarcastic.

  
Now, it is Kuroo's turn to say his promises to his bride. This time, everyone's seriously waiting for what will he say since he had all the negative reactions for what he did in the past.

  
Kuroo cleared his throat before saying his vows to Kei. "I know I caused you so much pain. I'm a douchebag, a pain in the ass but now that I've finally admitted to myself how much I love you, I promise to be a good and loving husband to you. We don't need a child to be a family. I can treat you as my wife and my baby at the same time if needed. I'll do my best not to cause you trouble anymore. I love you."

  
Kei felt almost crying after listening to what his groom had said. She's so happy but there's no way she'll cry in front of many people. All the visitors clapped their hands after witnessing such a wonderful vow, even bokuto's not crying hard just from watching them.

  
Exchanging rings and I do's, all that is left is for the minister to officially declare them as one.

  
"Now before the people who have assembled here tonight, and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
Those who all The Powers of the Universe have joined together, let no one put asunder.  
You may now kiss each other to seal these promises."

  
Facing each other, Kuroo caressed the woman's face as Kei lean on his touch. Giving him a gentle and true smile. Slowly, he leaned down and claim his wife's lips.

  
Everyone's clapping, shouting and even whistling for the newly weds. The couple had some photos together before having some with family and friends.

  
"Congratulations Kei." Akaashi greeted her before having their picture with Bokuto patting Kuroo's back heavily.

  
The reception was held in the glass garden where they first officially met after Kei came back to Japan as Kuroo's hired designer.

  
Everyone pop a party poppers instead of throwing flowers once the newlyweds entered the reception hall, greeting them congratulations.

  
The two go straight to the presidential table to listen for their family's speech and reminders now that they'll start a new life as husband and wife from now on.

  
Kuroo's mother started. Telling the two to enjoy their youth and to love each other no matter what the kind of trials will come to test them. Also reminding Kuroo that he's not a free man anymore so he couldn't play with other women and behave.

  
Akiteru go next. Just reminding Kuroo what will happen to him once he hurt Kei again. Kuroo gulped in horror before nodding to the older man.

  
Lastly is of course his best man, Bokuto. "Ahh, Kuroo, Tsukki i am so happy to the both of you. Hope your love be like Akaashi and mine."

  
Akaashi sighed in embarrassment thinking why his boyfriend doesn't know the word shame at all.

  
The reception program started after the speeches. Everyone yelled for another sweet kiss from the newlyweds after the toast which Kuroo happily comply, pulling Kei hard, making her lean on the hand that's supporting her back before Kuroo kissed her passionately.

  
Slice and eating their strawberry cake tower and dancing in the middle of the dance floor while the other visitors throw petals on them.

  
The most awaited event is were the bride and groom will throw the bouquet and wedding garter to know who'll be the next one to get married.

  
All unmarried women lined up behind Kei, excitedly waiting for her to throw the flower. On the count of Three, Kei throw the bouquet but non of the woman got it but instead, it landed on Akaashi's lap who's busy chatting with some of high school friends.

  
"Eh? Me?" He asked. Their high school friends were now laughing to death including Bokuto and Kuroo.

 

Now's the turn where Kuroo will throw the wedding garter which he needs to get from Kei's thigh. Kei sits on the chair provided while Kuroo's kneeling in front of her.

  
The boys started their teasing and some green jokes about Kuroo getting or touching something else aside from the garter.

  
"Oi Kuroo san make sure to get the garter!" Lev shouted.

  
Kuroo slowly put his hands inside Kei's gown, looking for where the garter is. "I can't find the it. Should I look inside?" Kuroo said jokingly making his friends laugh harder.

  
Finally found the garter on Kei's thigh which is really difficult to get since the woman has a very long legs. Throwing it to the bachelors, Bokuto make sure to catch it. "Oi! I got it! Hey hey hey!!"

  
Last thing before the party ends is the opening of some wedding gifts from the visitors. The couple only choose 3. From Kuroo's mom, Akaashi and Bokuto's gift and from Ushijima and shirabu.

  
They first open the gift from Ushijima. It is a porcelain tea set. Kei thanked the man for the gift. She liked it so much specially she misses having mint tea in the afternoon.

  
Next is Akaashi's gift. A huge glass frame where they can put their wedding picture and hang it on the room's wall.

  
Lastly is the gift from her mother in law. Nit sure what the gift is at first glance so she brought it out one by one just when he realized that they were pairs of lingeries.

  
Kei was so embarrassed knowing that everyone saw what the gift is in a very detailed manner like what color, there were also thongs underwear for her to wear. "I love you mom! You're the best!" kuroo said while giving flying kiss to her mom.

  
The night of teasing and eating has finally ended. They were so tired and most of the visitors already went home. They family were the last one to leave, greeting them for the last time.

  
Now, the two feels so happy that they will go straight to their new house as a husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Finally they are married!!! Next chapter will be the honeymoon scene so prepare for a chapter full of smuts ❤  
> See you!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author went out last night that's why my update is a bit late and this ks really challenging. I hope you guys enjoy this honeymoon chapter!!

**Chapter 22**

 

 

  
Finally arriving at home after their reception party at around 2 in the morning, kuroo get off the car to open the car door for his wife.

  
"Home sweet home." Kuroo said before suddenly carrying his bride up to their room. Kei's holding tightly on Kuroo for support even though she's sure that the man will never let her fall down.

  
Kuroo gently sit her on the bed, giving her sweet smile. No need for them to be in a hotel because their new room is romantic enough to set the mood

  
The bed headed man lean closer trying to kiss his wife but Kei crawl backwards trying to avoid him. Sending him a smirk, Kuroo knew that his wife is teasing him.

  
"Stop teasing me Kei. I wanted to be gentle as much as possible but if you continue that naughty act then I might lose control." Kuroo said while crawling closer to his wife like a wild animal who finally cornered his prey.

  
Now leaning on the headboard of their bed, there's no escape for Kei anymore. She saw her husband triumphantly smiles before capturing her lips.

  
The kiss was gentle and slow. Wrapping her arms on the man's neck, Kuroo pull her closer before properly laying her down on the bed.

  
Kuroo broke the kiss before looking at his wife's beautiful face, admiring every part of her face making the woman under him blushed.

  
"What? Can't we remove my dress because its quite tight on the chest. I can't breathe." Kei said shyly. The dress is pretty comfortable. She's just making reason to finally be freed from the body hugging dress.

  
"I would love to but I don't know how to remove that." Kuroo said. Kei pushed the woman a bit so she can sit up properly, turning around, she starts guiding Kuroo's hands on how to remove her dress. "Start from the small button on my nape"

  
The bed headed man diligently followed her instructions. The dress can be easily remove since it is an open back, all he needs to do after removing that small button on her nape is to gently pull the dress down.

  
Feeling the cold air hitting her skin as her husband slowly remove her dress, she suddenly feel embarrassed. This gentle way of love making is more embarrassing than the aggressive one that they usually do.

  
Lying on the bed with only her underwear and white stockings connected to her garter belt, curling her body while her arms are covering her chest from her husband's glare.

  
Kuroo found his wife's shy attitude cute that he can't help himself not to laugh but not in a loud way. "Hey, you don't have to hide from me. I want to see you." He said as he gently remove Kei's arms, kissing her knuckles one by one.

  
Kei pulled the man into a hot kiss, shutting her eyes to avoid any further embarrassment. Kuroo deepened the kiss, meeting and intertwining their tongues.

  
He started trailing kisses down her neck after he noticed that Kei finally feel more relaxed. Sucking and biting her skin, leaving love bits on her collar bones while his hands are gently massaging her breast.

  
Letting out a soft moan, what the man's doing make her feels so good. Her body's burning with pleasure. Kuroo starts sucking her left breast while pulling down her lacy white underwear leaving her with only stockings and garter belt.

  
"Babe, can I do you from behind?" Kuroo asked while kissing her shoulders again and again. Kei looked at him curiously, wondering why.

  
"I want to do it properly this time. I know our first time is not a memory to remember so , can I?" Kei gave him a nod. It is really not a big deal for her whether where her husband wanted to do it aside from it is more painful from behind.

  
Kuroo flipped her around, making his finger wet using the Lube that is inside the bedside drawer before preparing her properly.

  
Leaning on a pillow, she felt cold finger entering her ass. It wasn't painful but it feels strange for her. When Kuroo noticed that the muscle around his finger getting more relaxed, he inserted another one, scissoring the tight hole that make Kei yelp in surprise.

  
"Tetsu, I'm good. Please I need you now.." Kei pleaded while clenching the bed sheet tight. Kuroo start coating his hard cock with lube before positioning himself on Tsukki's entrance. "Tell me when it's painful love." Kuroo whispered on Kei's ear.

  
The woman gave him a nod before he start entering her tight entrance as slowly as he can. Kei felt her ass being stretched slowly to its maximum makes her moan loudly. It is painful that a tear dropped from her eyes.

  
Kuroo starts showering kisses on her nape and back after he fully entered the woman. Waiting for her to adjust on his size before he starts thrusting his hips slowly. "Does it hurt? Please don't cry." Kuroo said before wiping the tears on her cheek.

  
Starting to feel the pleasure more than the pain, she subconsciously asking Kuroo to move faster. That lewd faces Tsukki made during their love making turns him on making his cock bigger as he continuously move.

  
"Tetsu wait!" Kei tried to call the man who's now moving hardly and deeply inside of her. Kuroo really did lose control, moving so hard while holding Tsukki's one leg up for a better penetration. "I'm sorry babe but I just can't stop myself anymore."

  
Kuroo then flip her again, making the woman face him this time so he can easily touch and see his wife's face and body. Leaning down to capture her lips in a hot wet Kiss, Tsukki wrapped her legs tight around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her.

  
"You're sucking me so deeply. I can cum anytime soon. " Kuroo said with a hind of teasing in his voice making Tsukki blush hard like tomatoes. She's also at her limit too. Pulling the man for another hot and passionate kiss, Tsukki faster than Kuroo.

  
Smirking, Kuroo starts playing with her breast while still thrusting so hard and rough inside her. "Can I shoot it inside?" Kuroo asked while licking the woman's cheek.

  
His movements aren't slowing down, in fact it is getting more and more wilder and intense instead. She can feel something building up on her lower stomach again. "I don't care Tetsu. Just finish it now I'm cumming again!" Kei hugger Kuroo tightly before screaming his name hard and loud as they both came.

  
Panting heavily, Kei's body feel so sore after that wild love making. Kuroo released full load inside of her before pulling it all out. "I love you Kei. Thank you." Kuroo said after lying down on the bed properly, positioning the woman's head on his chest with his arm protectively wrapped around Kei's shoulder.

  
Feeling her stomach so full but her legs feel so weak to stand up and go to the bathroom and clean herself, she just stayed there hugging her husband's warm naked body. "Aren't you tired Tetsu? Why don't you sleep already?" Kei asked her husband who's busy petting her head.

  
"Tired but you aren't sleeping yet so I want to stay awake and besides, I still want to savor our first night as newlyweds weds" Kuroo replied before kissing her forehead again

  
Kei just gave him a nod and silently lay her head comfortably on his chest. Who would have thought that their relationship will end like this. Lying on the bed together, chatting after sex on their first newlyweds night. She's just so happy.

  
Feeling her eyelids heavy, Kei fell asleep while listening to Kuroo's activity plans for their honeymoon trip to maldives tomorrow. The man noticed her sleeping so he have decided to join her to dreamland.

  
When Kuroo woke up the next day, Kei wasn't on the bed already. Looking around their big room, he saw his wife came out from the bathroom, already cleaned and dressed, holding pair of toothbrushes and tooth paste.

  
She woke up at around 10 am, feeling herself sticky, she took a bath then start packing their things for their flight in the afternoon. Noticing that the man is already awake, she greeted him good morning, giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

  
"Go clean yourself. We need to be at the airport soon." Kuroo lazily stood up and went to the bathroom to take a nice bath. He wanted to take a bath with his wife but at the same time, he understands that they need get to the airport soon.

  
The one who planned their honeymoon trip was Kuroo since it is one of his bucket lists, Kei let him do jut exactly what he wanted.

  
Kuroo made sure to book the most romantic stop in maldives where their room is right on top of the sea, hot bath outside and a staircase directly down to the maldives beach water. It is open but at the same time, private so no one can disturb their time.

  
Other establishments like souvenir shops, restaurants and more are of course on the main island in which they need to cross a bridge from their room going back to the sea shore.

  
Because of the time difference from their country, the two arrived almost late in the afternoon already. It is still good to do some activities but Kei was already dead tired that she fell alseep right after unpacking their things.

  
They started enjoying their vacation during the second day of their stay. Both have the energy needed for outrageous physical activities that Kuroo prepared for them.

  
Kuroo changed into his blue board shorts while Tsukki's wearing white thin robe on top of her bikini. They did tour the whole whole Island, trying different food, souvenir shops and many more.

  
Tsukki's enjoying herself looking at the blue sea while drinking her strawberry smoothie until she noticed that her husband wasn't round.

  
She went out to look for Kuroo since the man didn't came back yet after he excused himself to get his mobile phone at their rented room

  
They were planning to rent jet ski and do snorkeling after but she her husband being surrounded by foreign women. It wasn't so clear from her view if Kuroo's enjoying the attention but all she knew is that it pisses her off.

  
Instead of barging in and dragging her husband away, she remove the white thin robe that is cover her black bikini with strips of clothes on both hips, around her flat abs and in the middle of her chest. The semi thonged design of her underwear makes her even sexier showing almost half of her firm butt cheeks.

  
It didn't take much time before people started to notice Tsukki who's walking to the Jet ski/motor boat rentals at the seashore, choosing which is the best thing to rent.

  
Men approaches her trying to help or give recommendations but most of them are there to flirt and Tsukki's pretty aware of that.

  
Kuroo noticed the crowd at the rental shop and the sexy figure of his wife being surrounded by bunch of men caught his attention. Like the usual jealous but cool husband he is, he excused himself to the girls and go to where his wife is.

  
"Kei! There you are." Kuroo simply said before possessively pull the woman closer to him. "I've already reserved one for us. Let's go?" Still pissed, Kei didn't reply or even talk to him but the man get her hand, showing off their rings before pulling her away from those men.

  
Kuroo pick up the white thin robe and wear it back to his wife. "The heck Kei, who told you that you can show of that sexy ass to others? It's a private property of mine and no one can look or touch it." Finally snapped from his cool act, all of the jealousy that heavy been holding back burst out making Tsukki smile in victory.

  
"I didn't stop you from entertaining those foreign bombshell so why interfering with my business." Kei said in semi sarcastic, semi teasing tone before walking back to their room.

  
Kuroo finally realized that it is his fault why Tsukki started acting like that. He chase his wife, desperately apologizing and explaining that he isn't doing anything bad or flirting.

  
Already night, back at their room. Tsukki standing outside watching the moon and the bright night sky when Kuroo hugged her from behind, still apologizing from what happened earlier that day.

  
Kei wasn't mad anymore and she's just in the mood to tease Kuroo. The man finally felt relieved but still keep his arms around his wife's sexy waist.

  
"Tetsu, want to do another think on your bucket list?" Kei suddenly asked. Of course wanted to do some of the things on his bucket list but he has no idea which of it is she talking about.

  
"October season is the end of rainy season here. The nigh temperature is warm but the water is warmer. It is perfect for skinny dipping considering that our place is isolated and it's already dark." Kei flatly explained.

  
Hearing the word skinny dipping instantly makes Kuroo feel so excited. He told Kei to change or remove her clothes and go down first while he get an ice bucket with a bottle of chilly whine in the middle before following Kei down the sea.

  
Kei hangs her robe on the staircase before nakedly dipped in the warm water, waiting for her husband to come down. The water is so clear that you can see what underneath during the day time but since it is already dark, she doesn't need to worry much about being caught naked or something.

  
Her husband came not too long after she came down. They both sit on the last step of the stair drinking wine together. "I never expect that you will really do this with me Kei. Cheers." Bumping they glass together, kuroo kissed her on the lips before drinking his wine.

  
Swimming and playing on the water after drinking several glasses of whine, he is really enjoying this moment with his wife. Both standing on the water, only the lower part of their bodies are being covered.

  
The wind blew lightly, making Kei shivers a bit. Kuroo pulled her closer to share their body hear before slowly leaning down to kissed her under the moonlight.

  
Kei wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a better body contact. Kuroo kissed her deeply, carrying her back at the stairs, sitting her on his lap without even breaking the kiss.

  
Kuroo's hands start massaging her butt while continuously sucking each other's tongue. Feeling both of their bodies getting hotter, Kuroo moves his hands to caress all parts of Kei's body.

  
The woman broke the kiss for some hair and Kuroo immediately transfer his lips on. Kei's jaw and collar bones. "Don't tell me, we will do it here?" Kei suspiciously asked.

  
Suddenly, kuroo inserted 2 finger on her entrance while still kissing her chest making her moan loudly. "Why not? I think the Idea of us being caught anytime here outside makes you feel excited. I can feel with my fingers even under the water love." Kuroo replied in the very teasing and seductive manner.

  
Kei just hugged him tightly as the man moved his fingers continuously inside of her, trying her best not to make any noises that might wake up their neighboring rooms.

  
Kuroo sits on the higher step of the stairs so Kei can give him a good blow for starter. Feeling excited about having outdoor sex too, his cock is bigger and harder the usual.

  
Sitting on the lower step just where her upper body perfectly aligned to his waist, kei start pumping him up and down before licking him from his balls up to his tip.

  
Feeling satisfied, she started to put the tip inside of her mouth, slowly taking him on down her throat. Slowly breathing air from her nose, she can feel the tip already hitting her throat making her gag a bit.

  
"You don't need to do it if you can't babe. I'll teach you a better way of doing oral without forcing yourself to take it all in your mouth.* kuroo said before giving her a peck on her lips.

  
Guiding her hand to her breast, slipping his dick in between. Kuroo asked Kei to hold it firmly but not so tight so she won't get hurt. "Now, you can suck just the above without thinking what will happened to the lower part. "

  
Kei goes back to sucking as he starts tit fucking her slowly. Rubbing their skin together makes the both of them feel aroused.

  
Sucking him harder while rubbing her breast to her hot cock makes him feel better. Stopping the woman from sucking his dick before he came, kuroo moved to the lower step of the stairs so that Kei can easily ride him.

  
With Kei bouncing her hips and Kuroo thrusting in and out, she can feel the water entering her too makes her want to moan. The man noticed how hard she struggles so instead, He pulled her into a kiss to minimize their noise.

  
As their movements get wilder and wilder, they both feel raindrops started to fall from the sky. They are both almost at their limit so there's no way for them to stop and transfer location unless they both cum.

  
Outdoor sex excites the both of them but having sex under the heavy rain makes them feel more wild and free. With the loud noise of the rain, kei can finally scream Kuroo's name all she wanted.

  
Leaning on the stairs while her husband is doing her roughly from behind makes her reach her limit. "Inside tetsu or you will make the water dirty. Hurry!"

  
Moving harder and harder, hitting good spot inside of Kei make her walls tighten around Kuroo's cock. Both feeling their stomach getting tight, they reached their limit at the same time.

  
Feeling his knees weak but they both need to be inside before they get sick. It is his responsibility to take care of Kei specially right after this kind of event.

  
Carrying her back to their room, they both lay on the bed without caring if the bedsheets will become wet too. Panting hard after that exhausting experimental sex, Kei wanted to go to sleep but it seems like her husband's ready to have more.

  
"Tired babe?" He asked while kissing and licking Kei's earlobe. "But I want more. It's our honeymoon so can you spoil me more?"

  
She really wanted to say not but his kisses makes her feel so good again. The man claim her lips once again , living her with no choice but to go for another round of animalistic sex with her husband.

  
The next day, the man is extremely exhausted, doing all the work from night up to to midnight that even until now, he's still asleep.

  
Kei feels her whole body sore specially her hips but nit as tired as the man. It is already 2 in the afternoon so Kei get off the bed, wearing her robe because she started to feel hungry.

  
Going to the bathroom to clean herself, she noticed some bruises around her body. Bruises from Kuroo's love bites but she also has some bruises around her hips.

  
Her husband seems to grip her tightly for support from their last activity doing some crazy positions that the man suggested. It really felt amazing but it is also very tiring at the man's side that's why until now he's still asleep.

  
"I never thought bruises due to love making can make me smile like this." Kei thought.

  
Hearing the man's phone ringing, she went out of the bathroom again to check who's calling at the moment. Kuroo has no plan of waking up despite of his loud ring tone so Kei just answer it.

  
It is a video call from their friend bokuto who's currently at their house with Akaashi and Kei's family. "Hey Tsukki how's the honeymoon!!"

  
Kei's mom visited their house to see what else do they need since they are just newly weds, guidance of their parents are still necessary.

  
Despite of being married, Akiteru still feel jealous that his sister's being owned by another man. Akaashi apologized for his boyfriend disturbing their honeymoon trip.

  
"We are doing good here. It is 2 in the afternoon here and I just woke up. Tetsu's still knocked down though." Kei said before showing the half naked sleeping man on the video.

  
Bokuto yelled that Kuroo and Tsukki had a very tiring night last night making the older man over react, saying like he'll kill Kuroo when he comes back after he saw some bruises on Kei's neck.

  
The call was so long but fun with theor friends making fun of Kuroo and Her family fully supporting her new married life. Putting down the phone after the call, Kei watched her sleeping husband happily before giving his a kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys imagine it?? I can send pictures if you want 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!!! I'm done with my vacation hangover so here's another chapter of fun and sweet moment of KurooTsukki's married life :)   
> Try reading it while listening to a romantic comedy tuned music and have fun!!

**Chapter 23**

 

 

Kuroo felt warm lips touching his cheeks, suddenly pulling her new wife into a hug. Eyes still closed but Kei can't remove the strong arms that were locked around her waist.

  
Really tired after that passionate night of him and his wife, his arms and abdomen were in pain so he wanted to stay in bed for a longer time and will be better if his wife will join him.

  
Also too tired to resist, Kei just lay down properly, laying her head on her husband's bare chest. "That's my girl" she heard Kuroo said before patting her head, eyes still closed.

 

Laying down like that quietly feel so comfortable with sea breeze coming into their water bungalow. Kei didn't notice that she fell asleep again while hugging her husband.

  
Last day of their vacation came. Their flight is on the afternoon so they use the remaining time to buy gifts and souvenirs for family and friends specially to the sensitive ones.

  
Counting all their things and baggages before they went to the airport. The vacation was great but coming back home is where their life as a husband and wife will really starts.

  
"Home sweet home!" Kuroo shouted just right after they enter the house. He did had fun but there's nothing more comfortable that your own house.

  
While the bed headed man was happily laying on the couch, Kei went straight to the kitchen to drink water when she saw sticky note pasted on the freezer's door.

  
Getting the sticky note with a message "buy groceries that will last for a month", she went to her husband at the living room and ask if he saw other sticky notes around the house.

  
They both start checking the house to see if there are other sticky notes somewhere else. They found several notes posted on the drawer, cleaning room's door and more.

  
Gathering all the paper on the living room's table , they start reading and checking the papers tht are probably left by Kei's mom when they visited.

  
"Oi Kei i found these up stairs. It says, arrange your closet, the other one regularly sweep the corridor." Kuroo said as he read the papers that he got.

  
"I got some here on the ground floor. Buy groceries, prepare outdoor and inner slippers, change curtains and fix the yard." Kei look at Kuroo after reading the papers.

 

"I'm not sure what she meant about the yard. Maybe we should call her." Kei continued as she stands up and start dialing her mom's number.

  
It didn't took a long time before the other end answered the line. Kei start asking her mom if she was the one who left the notes everywhere in their house. Her mom admitted it and explained them why she left those notes and Kei listened to her carefully.

  
Kuroo's watching his wife talking on the phone, walking around to get some paper and pen to write down something while he's eating chips while lying on the couch again.

  
After the call, kei put her phone down before sitting beside kuroo as the man fix himself up. "So what's with the notes?"

  
Kei showed Kuroo what she wrote on the paper. They are the task that they need to do or maintain according to Kei's mom. Since both of them are working, they need to divide the chores equally.

  
So basically, Kei will be the one doing all the indoor chores like basic cleaning, cooking, washing some clothes that they need everyday like underwear but Kuroo will be the one who'll do the dishes in which they both agree.

  
When it comes to outdoor like watering the plants everyday, it will be Kuroo's job. For the things that should be done weekly, they agreed to do it together like laundry, shoppings and so on.

  
"So for now, let's start doing the things that are listed on the sticky notes. Mom said that we need to fix them properly at once. " Kei said before pulling her husband up and start doing the task one by one.

  
Despite of being tired from their flight, they change their clothes into something much comfortable before they start doing the front yard and the garden.

  
Maybe too focused with the interior that's why they didn't noticed how grasses grew and how the roots went out of the pot so they need to dig that.

  
With the planting skills that she learned from planting on Ushijima's farm, she told Kuroo to do the trimming while she will take care of digging the soil.

  
Busy cutting the grass, Kuroo noticed how focused Kei was in planting. She wasn't just digging the soil but it seems like she's really aware on what she's doing. Kuroo can't remember that she likes planting or she has knowledge about planting.

  
"You are so good in what you are doing huh?" Kuroo said after he trim all the excess grass.

  
Kei put down all the materials and stand up to take a rest for a while. "Toshi san taught me how to plant." She answered.

  
He's sure TOSHI is a name of a man and what makes him A BIT mad is that he's not familiar with the name. Kei noticed the face her husband is making, knowing immediately what's running on his mind.

  
"I'm talking about Ushijima san so stop making that face. It's annoying." Kei said before going back to what she's doing a while ago.

  
Now, he doesn't know if he should be glad because his wife's talking to someone he knew or to get even more angry or jealous because his wife is calling another man in a cute pen name.

  
Again, the face that Kuroo's making is worse than the first one. It really irritates tsukki plus he's not saying anything. He just keep on making weir body languages and annoyed facial expression.

  
Tsukki tried to call his name asking for him to stop but the man seems to be so busy killing Ushijima in his mind. Finally reaching her limit, she threw a handful of mud to his face.

  
He felt something cold and watery hit his face, turning his head to the direction when the mud came from to see his wife irritatingly looking at him.

  
"I'm done here. Let's clean up" Kei simply said as she marched away from the garden when kuroo started showering her using water hose.

  
"Not so fast Tsukki. You dirtied my clothes and my face. It's payback time" Kuroo said as he start showering tsukki more. Looking at him in horror, she started running away from him, trying to fight back and playing like child outside.

 

Both dirty and covered with mud, kuroo took his phone and captured this rare moment of them with his wife madly cleaning her body and face then post it straight to their account with the caption "Let's get dirty together"

  
Cleaning after that dirty session of them outside, they need to proceed with the second task that they need to do which is food shopping.

  
Tsukki made a list of the things that they need to prioritize other than her husband's junk food. They need something that will last for long time like can goods, cup noodles and other instant food.

  
After she made and completed the list, she called for her husband and head to the nearest supermarket and start shopping all the things on the list.

  
Of course Kuroo's familiar with the place but he only knew the junk food section and to where the mackerel is. This is basically the first time after he reach adulthood he will be doing a proper food shopping.

  
Tsukki asked him to get a big push cart for them as they start going to different sections to search the food they need one by one.

  
Kei started putting some vegetables, canned goods, instant noodles, some spices, and meat while Kuroo continuously put chips, jam, and cans on instant mackerel.

  
Being caught in the act, kei glares him dangerously as he start putting the things he get from the shelves. Like a child who got scolded by his mom, he pushed the cart silently, following his wife.

  
"I'm down Tetsu. Get a smaller cart and get what you want but not too much okay?" Sighing. It is her weakness to see her husband looking so disappointed even if it is just because of simple things.

  
Lining up to the cashier, Tsukki's busy looking at the monitor to see how much all of the things they got. Her mom told her not to spend too much even if they have excess money, they still need to learn how to budget.

  
Observing the prices on the monitor, the price checking suddenly went a bit slow. From "ting! ting!" to "ting!........ting!..." and there, she saw that the cashier who's busy eyeing on her husband.

  
Not the jealous type but the way the woman looks at her husband who's busy counting the items that they bought, seems like she's undressing him already.

  
"Excuse me but can you finish this already. Me and my husband were tired, just got home from honeymoon so we wanted to rest soon. Please?" Said in her fast monotonous voice but the woman seems to understand it and start doing her job faster.

  
Kuroo's happily pushing the cart going to the parking lot where their car is. He saw what his wife did a while ago and it makes him feel happy. He thought that he's the only one who feel jealous all the time because he know how normal his wife thinks but no. There's still possessiveness in her.

  
Back to their house, Tsukki is avoiding Kuroo. She knew that the bed headed man did nothing but she still feels annoyed and irritated and talking to the man will just make her feel so bad.

  
"Put it all properly to the shelves, tomorrow we will continue. I'm tired. Goodnight" she rapidly said before going straight to their bed and sleep under the warm furry blanket.

  
Following his wife's instruction, he went up right after he finished it. Sitting beside the sleeping Kei, he brushes her hair before kissing her forehead. "Sleep well" he whispered before sleeping beside her.

  
The next day, to make sure that his wife will be in good mood once she wakes up, kuroo prepared strawberry crepe cake for her with milk and love of course.

  
Holding the trey of food, he slowly climb up to their room and check if she's already awake. Unfortunately she wasn't so kuroo put the food on the bedside table before slowly waking her up.

  
Tsukki opened her eyes when she feel someone shaking her and kissing her lightly. Just with the touch of the lips, she knew who's kissing her without opening her eyes.

  
Stretching her limbs, her husband greeted her good morning again before giving her real good morning kiss. "I made breakfast for you. You should eat so we can start continuing our task" kuroo said before putting the tray in front of her.

  
The sweet act of her husband is because of her, suddenly getting mad or annoyed without him knowing the reason but at least, he didn't chose to argue but instead, he's making it up first thing in the morning.

  
Kuroo just watches his wife eat her breakfast and that makes Tsukki feel a but uncomfortable. She told Kuroo to go down and start re arranging the living room then she'll follow after eating.

  
After eating, instead of going down, Kei fixed their closet first since she's already there. To finish their task quickly, it will be better for her to do what she can at the moment than joining Kuroo at the living room.

  
Properly making division between the clothes and belts. The under garments should be placed separately too. She also separate the clothes for office, sleep wear and casual wear so they can easily look for it every morning specially her Kuroo.

  
Feeling satisfied, she went down to check how her husband is doing. Surprised, the arrangement of the things at the living room was good. He manage to make the place look larger.

  
"I lived in an apartment for a long time so I know how to make the place look big" kuroo said before giving his wife thumbs up.

  
She gave him a nod in return before she started helping him. The house was built a year before they get married so basically, no one lived in the house for a long time even though they asked someone to clean it once in a while.

  
They only stayed at the house for honeymoon then left the day before for their honeymoon trip in maldives so it is only natural that the house needs some general cleaning specially the corner parts like the ceiling and the ceiling fans.

  
Kuroo was the one who climb up the ladder that he prepare earlier to clean the corners of the house. Kei who's wearing hanky on her face to cover her nose and mouth, sweeping all the dust that are falling from the ceiling.

  
Finally done with the dust, then need to start wiping the floor tiles with map and of course the walls with wet towels to make sure that there will be no dust left on it.

  
Kei told her husband that she'll do the walls but Kuroo declined. He'll never allow his wife to climb up. It's dangerous for her, he said so Kei didn't argue anymore and start mopping the floor.

  
Tired from cleaning, The both of them were slumping on the couch, resting for a while. Kuroo's stomach starts to growl so Tsukki went to the kitchen to prepare some snack.

  
Luckily they went for a grocery last night aside from the cashier who looks like she wanted to flirt with Kuroo, she has lots of choices for what snack to make.

  
Going back to the living room with sandwiches and juice, kuroo starts digging the food hungrily that he even choked on his own food.

  
Finally feeling full, Kuroo climb up to their room for a while to take a bath. Alone at the living room, her eyes starts to wonder around to see if everything fits perfectly until she noticed the curtains.

  
She's not satisfied with it so she look for a different designed curtain before climbing up the ladder and put the new one on display.

  
Noticed that the arrangement of their closet was different, Kuroo went down only wearing his shorts to ask Kei where his clothes are.

  
"Tsukki! What are you doing there?!" He yelled when she saw his wife sitting on the top of the ladder. He told her not to use the ladder since the rubber on one of the foot of the ladder was missing so it wasn't balanced.

  
"I'm changing the curtains for Pete sake Tetsu shut up. I'm done okay?" Kei replied. Down the the curtain, she stretched her legs slowly, maintaining her balance until she can finally go down.

  
He sighed. He knew that Tsukki doesn't want go be told that she can't do something but this time it is for her safety. Walking closer to help her go down when the ladder suddenly stairs that made Tsukki went out of balanced.

  
She suddenly felt the ladder shake after she put her foot onto another step, she lost her balance and fell down. Luckily, her husband is there to the rescue.

  
Slowly opening his eyes to see if he managed to catch his wife, he saw Kei's worried face right in front of his eyes. He can see that she's saying something but she can't hear it well.

  
"Tetsu are you okay?" She kept on asking. She fell on top of her husband that's why she wasn't hurt but kuroo did hit his head lightly due to the impact. "I'm okay."

  
Sighing in relief, she hugged him for a while thanking that he's okay disregarding their position since it was just the two of them.

  
Exactly when Kei lift up her head, facing Kuroo's face while the man's hand on her waist, they heard somebody entered the house.

  
"Oh? You should lock the door if you want to do something like that here." It is Akiteru with her mom holding some plastics of something.

  
"Hey hey hey! Kuroo didn't had enough of the honeymoon?!" Together with bokuto and Akashi standing behind Tsukki's family.

  
The both of them stood up as Kuroo tries to explain what really happened but Kei's mom stopped him. Asking the both of them to clean up so all if them can eat lunch together.

  
The both of them take a quick bath separately to avoid any other unnecessary activity that may eat up their time. To have a naughty husband like Kuroo, you have learn how to be extra careful.

  
Going down after, kei helped her mom to prepare the food and the table while the boys are at the living room, chatting and teasing each other.

  
Kei's mom call them for lunch so the boys went to the dining table and sit down to eat. "Ittadakimasu" they all said in unison before eating their food.

  
Having lunch with their family and friends feel so great for them specially after they came back from vacation. They enjoy their time together but being with them, the feeling was different.

  
The boys were loud as usual. Akiteru finally remembered the bruises that he saw on Kei when they had a video call few days ago.

  
Teasing each other, Kei mom started to clear her throat to get their attention, silently pleading for them to shut up and respect the food.

  
Akaashi who's sitting on the other side of Tsukki apologized for his boyfriend's usual loud mouth. Being friends for a long time, for sure non of them care about it.

  
After eating, Akiteru together with kuroo and Bokuto went back to the living room chatting and drinking while Akaashi is helping Kei and her mom to clean the dishes.

  
"How's your honeymoon Kei? Are you happy?" It is a simple question from her mom but somehow it makes her feel like she want to be emotional at the moment.

  
She's happy of course. She never thought any of this to happen to her specially after what happened between her and Kuroo before.

  
Kei gave her mom a silent nod. She doesn't want to nake any verbal comment since it is not enough for her to express how happy she is at the moment.

  
Akaashi noticed that something's running through his friend's mind that she doesn't want to tell. After they finished the dishes, Kei accompany her mom to one of the house's guest room and let her rest.

  
Going down again to join the people downstairs, Akaashi asked her to have a chitchat somewhere only the two of them can hear their conversation.

  
Offering her a can of beer, Kei started gulping it down. "You're hiding something don't you?" Akaashi frankly asked.

  
Tsukki sighed before sitting on a chair at the balcony. She's happy of course. She knew how much her husband loves her and she's with her family too but still, something's bothering her.

  
"Go on. I'm listening " akaashi once again, tried to encourage her to share whatever is bothering her.

  
"When we were in maldives, everytime Kuroo will see a whole family, I can see how happy he looked at them." Kei sadly said.

  
Akaashi sits beside her and patiently listens to what she's gonna say. "He told me many times that we can build a family even just the two of us but somehow it makes me feel incomplete."

  
It is true that her husband told her that they can live as it is right not but she, herself wasn't satisfied with it. She wanted to give her husband what he wanted but unfortunately that's what she can't give the most.

  
Akaashi give his friend a hug. He can fully understands her because they were on the same boat. Bearing a child is what both of them can't so.

  
"Please Kei. Stop thinking like that. Somehow as your married life goes on, the both of you can fond ways on how to fulfill that missing thing between the two of you so just hold on okay?" Akaashi said as he tried to soothe the pain his friend's feeling right now.

 

If only a person like her can actually. Ear a child then everyone will be happy......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah!! There nothing in this chaoter right but please bear with me. Last two chapters!!   
> Next one will be all aboit the upcoming celebration including Kuroo's birthday, Christmas and new year woot!! Jaa!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes at last chapter 24 is here!  
> My Aunt will arrive tomorrow and she'll be staying here for a week so the final chapter might took another week before I can post it. Enjoy the chapter!! 
> 
> Warning : grammar error, misspelled words. Not sure if there are repetitive phrases and words too.

**Chapter 24**

 

 

Following her friend's advice, Kei did her best to stop thinking about having a child. She focused herself to her work and of course taking care of her husband.

  
Her husband's leave has ended so he needs to go back to work again. The office needs Tsukki to so she also go back to work.

  
Their house was quiet for the whole day but Kei made sure to arrive home earlier that Kuroo to do her duty as a wife. Luckily her job wasn't as demanding as before.

  
"Tadaima!" Kei heard her husband arrive so like usual, she left the kitchen to welcome the bed headed man. Kissing him before helping him remove his coat and suitcase.

 

"Go up now tetsu and take a bath so we can have dinner right after." Kei said before putting his coat to a hanger before going back to the kitchen to see if the sauce for the mackerel that she's making done.

  
Kuroo came down fresh right after taking a bath. It is really nice to go home and have dinner with your wife after a busy day at work.

  
Eating like usual, kei finished her food faster than her husband since she only eat a few but stays on the table until Kuroo finished his food.

  
Right now, the Tokyo branch of her company is doing well. She's following up some project when kuroo's birthday came across her mind.

  
It's almost been a month since they got married and this will be the first time they will celebrate occasions as a married couple.

  
Busy with her own thoughts about how she should celebrate Kuroo's birthday, she didn't noticed that the bed headed man already finished his food and calling for her name several times.

  
Like the usual, Kuroo's blabbering all the things that happened to him at the office today but unfortunately, Kei wasn't listening to him but instead, she's busy tapping the pen on the table, thinking about something he doesn't know.

  
He shook her lightly just to inform her that he's done with his food. Since it is his duty to clean and wash the dishes after, he asked Kei to go up and rest. He's worried that his wife might had a tough time at work today.

  
When he went up, he saw Kei sitting on the bed with the tv opened but she's not paying attention to the program at all. She is still holding the pen and paper calendar, encircling dates.

  
He sit beside his wife and give her a hug. "Are you okay? You suddenly went silent a while ago." He worriedly asked. Kei shook her head and told the man that she's just thinking about something.

  
Of course Kei wanted it to be special. She will invite bokuto and akaashi maybe kenma as well since he is her husband's childhood friend.

  
Letting her husband to cling on her while she carefully matched the dates and their schedule and she felt her husband staring at her. Not in an admiring way but in a very intriguing way.

  
"What?" Kei bluntly asked before glaring back at him. "You know what? You're like a woman who's missing her period for the month and afraid that she's pregnant" Kuroo answered with his deep teasing tone.

  
He immediately received a slap across his face from the woman who's already lying on the bed. Instead of getting mad, he's expecting it so he just let out a laugh before hugging the woman. Kissing her, whispered I love you before sleeping.

  
The following days went normal. Kei's at the office, still thinking what to do for her husband's birthday. She wanted to prepare everything by herself but in the end, she asked help from her friend Akaashi.

  
She gave the other man a call asking if he can meet her today but unfortunately he's busy at work too so they set it up on the other day.

  
A lot of work came up for Kuroo today. Many clients are giving deadlines much earlier than usual so he instructed his subordinates not to disturb him unless it is related to their current project and not to accept visitors even if it's bokuto or Kenma from the other department.

  
He's making himself occupied by work instead of being distracted with his new who's coming in and out of his office to give him other papers that he needs to check or make him coffee.

  
The new secretary work just fine but she's a bit clumsy. Kuroo perfectly understands that since she's new but because of her careless movements, most of the time he needs to watch over her more than focusing on his job.

  
It is Kei's break time so she's having some coffee and strawberry cake inside her office. Checking her phone, she usually receives messages or phone calls from her husband but miraculously there were no missed calls or even messages.

  
It is not like she's worried, it is just normal to feel something strange when something you usually do or get regularly will stop or not happened in a day.

  
Sitting on her chair while eating and thinking about the things that she's planning recently, chatbox pop out on her computer from a client.

  
One of their first client is looking for someone who can assist him with some renovation project. Of course she'll recommend her husband immediately.

  
She was about to message her husband when she realized that paying him a visit will make the transaction faster and more accurate so right after she print the documents, she went straight to NKO company.

  
Arriving there, the employees are still familiar to her even the ones who are from other department greeted her warmly and that she tried smile at them as kindly as she can before riding elevator.

  
Stepping out from the elevator, her past subordinates happily greet her after such a long time since they last seen each other. They worked really well before and people really respect her so much.

  
After greeting them back, she walked straight to her husband's office when suddenly a woman in a tight short pencil skirt stopped her from entering.

  
She raised an eyebrow, thinking who the woman is and why is she stopping her from entering the office. "Excuse me?" She finally asked.

  
Kei's assistant before wanted to inform the new secretary about who she's talking with but the woman already opened her mouth. "I'm sorry ma'am but of you have no appointment with sir then I can't let you in."

  
Kuroo can hear the commotion outside. Nobody's shouting or raising voices but he can hear people's voices and that really distracts him.

  
He angrily stands up and check who's outside. "I told you not to disturb me ri-" before he finished his sentence, he saw his wife darkly glaring at him.

  
"Sir I'm sorry. I told her not to come but she keeps on insisting." Kuroo wanted to shut her secretary at the moment to avoid her wife from getting more angry but Kei's already pretty mad.

  
The fact the he didn't message her today plus the new secretary pissed her off. Kuroo never told her anything about it then now he's giving order of not allowing anybody to come including her.

  
She gave the folder to her husband's new secretary. "Sorry for my intrusion" she said before riding back the elevator and go back to her own office.

  
Kuro tried to follow her but there's only one elevator from his department down to the main hall of the company so he had no other choice but to use the stairs.

  
Cluelessly watching her cool boss who looked so agitated at the moment. It is the first time that he saw her boss reacted that way.

  
Kuroo can maintain his cool even in the middle of a business deal and negotiations. His employee never saw him nervous or scared of anyone except one, his wife.

  
Being new to the company, other employee seems to be familiar with the woman a while ago so the secretary asked who the woman is and why their boss reacted that way.

  
"It is sir Kuroo's wife so next time that sir gives you an order, always exempt her." Kei's old secretary told the Kuroo's new secretary.

  
It isn't new for everyone that a lot of people at their department finds their boss hot and attractive and that includes the new secretary but meeting the wife in a very bad situation makes her feel intimidated so she mentally remind herself not to mess with the woman again.

  
Kuroo missed his wife when he arrive at the lobby so he just went up and message her before continuing his work. His assistant apologized to but he's not in the mood to scold anybody at the moment.

  
When he arrive home at night, he softly said "I'm home" but no one came down to greet him back. There's no one in the kitchen too so he goes straight to their room to see if she's there.

  
Unfortunately, no Kei inside their room so he start checking every room and corners of his house to see if she's there but sadly, he's completely alone.

  
After her work, Kei went straight to Akaashi's house and decided to stay there for several days. The two agreed and allow her to enter their house.

  
The two aren't expecting for Kei to stay over at their house alone after she married their bed headed friend. "Did you two got into a fight?" Akaashi asked.

  
She's not mad at all she just used that as an excuse to get out of their house and properly plan her husband's birthday 3 days from now.

  
Of course, she felt a bit jealous but that's not enough for her to get mad. She knew that her husband will forever be faithful to her no matter what.

  
"I want to celebrate Tetsu's birthday and I need your help" she shyly asked. She's used on doing things by herself so whenever she needs to asked someone's help she feel embarrassed.

  
Bokuto happily agreed. He likes party and they used to surprise kuroo before but planning a celebration party excites him so much.

  
Kei told them that she wanted a small birthday party. Few visitors only like his friends and family. The party should be at their house so since his birthday will be this coming friday, they can set up everything before Kuroo arrives.

  
Bokuto will be in charge for party foods. Akaashi will help Kei to set up the decoration but aside from the ready made food, kei needs to prepare some of Kuroo's favorite food like mackerel.

  
They are busy making the list of the things they need when Bokuto's phone rings. The caller is no other than their friend Kuroo. Knowing how naive Bokuto is, Akaashi get the phone and answer it instead.

  
"Sorry to disturb you but, is my wife there?" Akaashi can hear how lifeless Kuroo's voice sound on the other end of the line.

  
Feeling pity but they are doing it for him so he told the man that Kei isn't at their place. Kuroo thanked him before ending the line. Akaashi gave them okay sign before continuing where they stopped.

  
Kuroo goes to office the next day, still looking normal despite of being upset because he has no idea where his wife is. He wanted to call his in laws but he's afraid the Kei's brother will over react just because of a simple misunderstanding.

  
His secretary greeted him brightly but he just gave the woman a stern "good morning" before drowning himself from working.

  
Break time comes fast but instead of eating out, he just message his wife like the usual thing he do before going back to work.

  
His body is working but his mind keeps on thinking about where his wife is. He badly wanted to see his wife but how? His hands stop from writing then he dialed Kei's office to check if she's there.

  
Luckily her secretary said that she's there so he uses his break time to go and see his wife. He just wanted to make sure that they'll be okay.

  
Leaving the department, it took him 20 minutes drive from his company going to Kei's office. The employee greeted him as the secretary escorted him to Kei's room.

  
All new designs are finished. She just need to update her clients about their requests so she has a lot of free time to do things she wanted.

  
She's thinking on how she should set their house up for Kuroo's birthday party when her secretary knock on her door informing her that her husband is there.

  
Immediately , she hide all the things that are related for the said party before the bed headed man enters her office. "Kei let's talk" she heard her husband said.

  
Since the day that he admitted that he loves Kei, everything has changed for him. He can't stand having small fights with her anymore so as much as possible he wanted to know what did he do to make the woman angry so that he can make it up to her.

  
"Babe I'm sorry for whatever that makes you angry. Please come home." He pleaded. Kei looked at how her husband looked so upset just because of a night that she left their house.

  
She may want to go back and tell Kuroo that she's not angry but there's no way she'll do that. She needs to finish the party that their planning. The more upset Kuroo is, the more effective the surprise party will be.

  
Kei sit down on her chair again, act like she's busy to divert her attention to other things before she give in to her husband's pleading face.

  
"Just let my head to cool down and it would be faster if I would not see your face for the mean time. Please go, I'm busy" Kei said with her usual emotionless tone.

  
At least Kuroo has seem his wife. That's enough for him for now. He sadly stepped out of the woman's office before driving back to his.

  
Friday morning, Kuroo left for a normal day of work. His employees started greeting him happy birthday when he arrived. He said thank you to everyone who will greet him on his way up to his room.

  
He's expecting that it will be his wife who will greet him happy birthday first thing in the morning but no. No message, no call and he slept alone in their bed last night.

  
Behind Kuroo's back, his wife and friends took half day at work so they can start preparing their surprise party for The bed headed man.

  
While Bokuto and Akaashi are preparing the table, Kei called her mother in law to i form them about the small party that they are preparing today. Kuroo's mother excitedly agreed but unfortunately she can't bring her husband with her.

  
Kenma visited his friend to greet him happy birthday. The truth is, Kei called him last night telling him about the party that they are planning. She told him that they faugh few days ago and they wanted to surprise him today.

  
As expected, he's upset more gloomy than usual. The taller man just thanked his childhood friend before finishing his job for the day.

  
He was lost. He's thinking whether he will go home or go out to celebrate his birthday alone. Some colleagues are asking him out but he received a message from his mom. She greeted him a happy birthday and told him to meet her up at home because she'll be bringing cake.

  
Her mom didn't know that he's alone for several day now, he thought. Since her mom is coming, he decline his colleagues offer and go home instead.

  
Kei's checking if everything's ready while Bokuto's watching out the window to see if the birthday boy has arrived. "I can see his car! Close the lights!"

  
Kuroo arrived home. He sadly park his car and enter his house. "Welcome home" he whispered to himself. He entered his house before he opened the lights.

  
"Happy birthday!" They all chanted in chorus before popping the party popper altogether.

  
He was caught dumbfounded on the spot. No idea what's happening at the moment. All he knew is that he's alone just a few moments ago then suddenly they're here.

  
"Happy birthday Tetsu." Kei shyly greeted him. Kuroo walked to his wife and give her a bear hug. Kei hugged her husband while rubbing his back.

  
"Hey hey hey Kuroo!! Let's blow your cake!" Bokuto broke the two and push kuroo on the table where the cake is.

  
Kenma is also there so it means they are really planning to surprise him in the first place. He wished to have a good life with Kei forever before blowing the candles.

  
His mom kissed him before they start eating. The main dish is of course grilled mackerel but there are also pizzas and other finger foods on the table.

  
The men started drinking after the dinner while Kei and his mom are busy preparing their snack. He thought that this will be his worst birthday but it turns out to be the best.

  
Kei served another bottle of beer for them before finally sitting down beside er husband. They were both independent but after they got married, 3 days separation is already unbearable for them.

  
"Tetsuro, I'll go now. It's getting late now. " Kuroo's mom said. He tried ti ask his mom if she would like to stay over but she decline so they get her a cab before going back inside the house.

  
Kenma went home too not long after Kuroo's mom so in the end it is just the 4 of them left at home. Akaashi and Kei are also drinking but not as hard as the two.

  
"Oi Kuroo did you know? Kei planned all of this." The drunken owl said while Laughlin hard. Akaashi apologized to Kei before he tried to calm him down.

  
Kei told Akaashi to stay since bokuto was so drunk already. The shorter man agreed so Kei went up to prepare the guest room where the other couple will stay for the night.

  
She went down to tell akaashi that the room is ready so they both drag rather than carry the white haired drunk man up to the guest room. "We're okay here. Thank you." Akaashi said before closing the door.

  
Next is to bring her husband to their room. Since Akaashi's busy assisting his boyfriend, she needs to handle kuroo all by herself.

  
"Tetsu I can't carry you so you stand up stand let's go to our room now." Kei said while pulling the man up. Kuroo happily lean his body to Kei, hugging his wife.

  
They slowly climb up the stairs, guiding her husband not to get out of balance. Kuroo continuously say thank you to Kei even after they reach their bed.

  
Letting the man fall on the bed, she prepares wet towel and clean clothes before she starts undressing her husband, wiping his face and body for him to sober a little.

  
The bed headed man sit up and caress Kei's face. Smiling at her before Kissing her lips sweetly. Saying thank you and I love you between the kisses, he pulled the woman down the bed and continue shower her with kisses.

  
Kei keeps on pushing him but the man is clinging on her like an octopus so in the end, she let the man to continue kissing her face.

  
The playful touches and kisses started to become sensual. Kei pushed the man again and continue giving him sponge bath before anything else happened between them.

  
Kuroo stopped her hand from wiping his body before he sit up again. "Babe I'm horny. Let's do it." He frankly said without changing his expression.

  
The woman refused but her husband keeps on insisting until he pinned her down the bed, grinning happily before he started kissing her again.

  
There's no way Kei can resist her husband so she agreed in the end and spend the whole night hot, rough and intense, making up for the 3 days that they aren't together.

  
Akaashi who's on his way down to the kitchen to get some water for his boyfriend passed by the married couples' room.

  
He can clearly hear loud sound of something being hit on the wall. At first, it sounds like people who are physically fighting and hurting each other but after he heard Kei's moans and screams plus Kuroo's demanding voice, he's sure that their doing something else.

  
Since it is their house, Akaashi continue walking down the kitchen and met the two enjoys their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't elaborate the live scene anymore. Just imagine a hot intense love making between them specially because Kuroo's drunk. The wilder you imagine, the better. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a long break, here's the last chapter. It is really exhausting to entertain my cousin for a week that's why I finished the last chapter late.   
> Well, this is the final chapter and it is a bit longer than usual. I hope you guys will like it ❤❤
> 
> SAME WARNINGS

**LAST CHAPTER**

 

The bed headed man became happier and everyone at the office noticed his sudden change after his birthday. Before, he was so upset and temperamental because he had a fight with his wife but the day he came to the office after his birthday, his bad mood turned bright again.

  
Of course it is a benefit for all the employee. Their boss being in a good mood means good bonuses for the upcoming winter holiday.

  
The project the Kuroo's working at the moment is the one that is from Kei. He wanted to continue the good mood they are having recently.

  
Since winter vacation is coming, a lot of employees are requesting for a week long vacation. The company will be close for 2 days only so he needs to choose and assign when people will have their week long vacation.

  
Speaking of winter holiday, he used to celebrate it with his parents before and he's sure that Kei did the same thing so this year, now that they are married, how should they celebrate new year this year??

  
There's still some time before new year so he tried to set it aside for the mean time and focus on his work so he can come home as early as he finish his job.

  
For Kei, like what she said to her husband during his birthday. She wasn't mad at him. Jealous maybe but not mad so their relationship went back to normal after she came back home again.

  
It was also embarrassing when her friend approached her the next morning after their surprise party for her husband, intriguing her about their last night activities.

 

 

_Last night was so intense. Kei can still feel her limbs aching because of the animalistic drunken sex they had. It's not that she cared much but her husband really over did it._

_  
Her eyes was still heavy and lying under the fluffy sheets and blankets of her bed makes her feel so good but at the same time, her body feels sticky and uncomfortable so in the end, she forced herself to stand up and clean her body._

_  
She chose to have short and shirt under white robe. Her husband still sleeping soundly on the bed when she went out after so she just let her husband sleep and go to her kitchen to get something to eat that will make her feel good._

_  
Akaashi's already at the living room when she went down drinking his coffee. He greet her good morning and kei greet him back before checking the ref._

_  
"Bokuto san's still sleeping. Same with Kuroo san? He must be tired from last night I think." Akaashi said while drinking his coffee._

_  
Kei faced him with confusion all over her face. She took the carton box of milk and start drinking it before asked akaashi what he meant with what he said._

_  
"I went down last night and passed by your room and I heard your noises." Akaashi casually said but made Kei blush because of embarrassment._

_  
Her friend just pat her shoulder before saying "not to do things on the door" before leaving her alone in her kitchen. Not so long after, her husband went down, happily greeting akaashi._

_  
Kuroo greeted his wife too, wrapping her arms around her waist while kissing her neck and cheek. He's pretty in a good mood because even though he's drunk, he's aware about what they did last night._

_  
Greeting the woman many times, Kuroo received no reply from her. She's just drinking another glass of milk and ignoring him._

_  
He asked akaashi what happened to his wife. The shorter man said that she's just maybe feeling embarrassed because he knew what happened last night._

_  
Kuroo laugh hard and that irritates the woman more. The whole day is a very embarrassing day for Kei because they keep on teasing her and kuroo even brag things that shouldn't be told to anyone._

 

She needs to make sure that there will be no alcohol on the upcoming occasion specially when they're friends or family ate coming to avoid these incidents.

  
Speaking of occasions, it's almost winder vacation. The year will end soon and it will be her first new year with her husband. She wanted that to happened but for sure their families wanted to be with them too.

  
Kei's on her way back home. It's a little late so she thought that it will be better if she'll just buy some take out meals from a restaurant because for sure, soon after she get home her husband will come after.

  
Dropping by at nearest restaurant, the waiter assist Kei asking what food she wanted to order. She told the waiter to leave her first and that she'll just call him when she's done choosing.

  
The waiter happily nod and walk to the other tables to assist guests. While she's choosing, she noticed that there are a lot of promo because of the upcoming new year.

  
She can see family bundles offers with complete set of meals with toys for the kids. Whatever she does, the thought of having kids still linger on her mind.

  
Exactly when she lift her head up to call the waiter and order two sets of steak, she saw a couple entering the restaurant. It seems like they are newly weds too and the woman is pregnant.

  
The scene makes her feel a bit jealous. A lot of things are coming in her head when the waiter came and interrupt her thoughts. "What would you like to have ma'am?" The waiter happily asked.

  
The original plan is that she'll order steak but suddenly she changed her mind and order the family bundle instead. "Please don't forget to include the toy." She reminded the waiter.

  
The family bundle meal is really too much for too people only specially that she really eat less but something inside her wanted to buy that. Maybe she wanted to feel that she and her husband is a family even without a kid.

  
When she came back home, her husband's car is already there. Preparing her order took almost half an hour so she's really expecting this.

  
For the first time, it is her who's saying "tadaima" and her husband happily greeted her "okaeri" with a hug and kiss of course.

  
"Sorry of you came home earlier than me. I bought some food. Let's eat?" She ask while one by one, she's setting up all the food on the table.

  
Kuroo's seems to be surprised when he saw how much food she brought home. There's no occasion and they didn't invite friends or family to come over so what's with the food?

  
He sat down on his place and start eating. Asking his moody wife might ruin their dinner so he thought of asking her later instead.

  
Kei ate her part. Potato and chicken fillet. She stays on the table as usual waiting for her husband to finish his food. While waiting, Kei took the toy and start playing it.

  
The sound of the small toy catches the bed headed man's attention. It is a small toy that sings when you press its stomach. They are okay but he can feel that his wife is not.

  
When he's done eating, he told his wife to go up and rest. Kei went up and took a bath before laying down on the bed, changing tv channels, looking fir something interesting to watch.

  
Kuroo went up right after he finish his task and hugged Kei. Asking her what the problem is will not resolve to anything since it isn't an issue between them so instead, she just tried to make her feel better by giving her a hug.

  
She got the message immediately and lean on his hug. She felt better again. Luckily her husband is there to support and understand her.

  
"I'm good now. Thanks Tetsu. By the way, do you have any plans for this coming new year?" Kei asked.

  
Kuroo lay on the bed properly, rubbing kei's arm. "I'm still not sure but let's give our family a chance. I'll talk to my mom tomorrow. Let's rest." He said before kissing her forehead and sleep.

  
The weather starts to get colder and colder as the New Years eve gets closer. Tokyo streets are still full of Christmas decorations and shopping malls plays some Christmas songs too.

  
Kei is inside her office finishing the last project that they accept before they stop all the transactions for the holiday. Since they are an American company, they are following the holidays there.

  
She used to celebrate Christmas in America before but in japan, Christmas isn't considered holiday so she'll be at home for Christmas while her husband keeps on working for that day.

  
Akiteru also called her several days ago asking about her plan for new year. Her family is asking her to celebrate it with them but because she's still considering what her husband's family will say, she didn't promise anything yet.

  
Speaking of the devil, her phone starts to ring. It is her husband calling. "Kei, mom's dropping by today. Just wanted to inform you so you can prepare extra food for her. Love you." She heard her husband saying in a rush.

  
It is a good timing that her mom in law will visit them tonight. She will have a chance to ask her about their plans for the holiday.

  
Kei called her secretary asking her to arrange all her schedule for next week before leaving her office. She needs to go shopping and cook something more special than usual since they have a guest tonight.

  
Shopping for some mackerel, vegetables and of course strawberry cake, she went home and start cooking so the dinner will be ready before the two arrive.

  
After work, Kuroo drive to his parents house to fetch his mom. The old woman called him earlier today just to say that she's feeling sad and that she wanted to spend a day with him.

  
Having her mom in their house isn't a problem. She's a cool mom and she loves his wife so much. For sure Kei wanted to see his mom again.

  
He arrived and blow his car's horn lightly to inform his mom that he's there already. The older woman happily enter his car and kiss his cheek.

  
"I really feel bored recently. I'm happy that you allow me to be with you even just for days." Kuroo's mom said while fixing her seatbelt.

  
The bed headed man just smile back. When he's sure that his mom is ready, he started his car's engine and drive carefully back to his wife.

  
Parking his car in front of their house, he helped his mom to step out of his car before happily entering his house. "We're home!" The both of them announce.

  
Kei greeted the two back with a kiss. She help her husband remove his coat before leading them to the dining table where the food that she cook is.

  
Their dinner is much livelier than usual. Her mother in law loves talking. Telling them how bored she is and so on. Kei also took the chance to ask her about her plan for new year.

  
"Tetsu, my brother called me and he's asking us to celebrate the new year with them. Maybe we should arrange things with your family too?" Kei asked.

  
Kuroo the start asking his mom about it. "Maybe it will be better if you will stay there during the new year's eve then come to us on january 1." Kuroo's mom suggested.

  
Kuroo asked Kei if she's okay with that and she agreed. It would be easier for them too since their are living in tokyo so after celebrating new years eve in miyagi, they can drop by to her in laws before they finally come home.

  
After eating, Kei showed her mother in law the room where she can use while staying with them. She's really a nice woman and she loves Kei so much.

  
Kei feels comfortable with her despite of being so energetic and a teaser like her husband, she wasn't pressuring them about how she wanted to have grand kids and that's a big help for her.

  
~Winter vacation~

The couples arrive to miyagi night before the new year's eve. Akiteru greeted them and help them put some of their thing inside Kei's room. Since it is already late, they just go to be right after cleaning themselves.

  
The morning of new year's eve, Kei went out with her mom to buy things that they need for tonight's celebration. Buying osechi would be easier but her mom told her that it is more special when it's made.

  
She's not familiar with the things that they are buying because she used to just wait for the night and eat the food but now, she needs to learn it according to her mom.

  
The two boys who were left at home are busy decorating the house. Since the women are responsible for their food, decorating the house is the least that they can do.

  
After finishing half of the living room, the two have a short soda break. "How's your married life?" Akiteru suddenly asked before handing Kuroo a glass of cola.

  
Kuroo happily told him that they are doing good so far. He's getting used to Kei's moody side and Akiteru is really glad to hear that.

  
He also mentioned that sometimes, Kei will just act weird like the last time when she bought a lot of food but eat a few then play the free toy after.

  
"Maybe, she wanted to have a child. Why don't you adopt one?" Akiteru asked. Kuroo thought of that before but he couldn't get a chance to open that topic to her.

  
While they are in the middle of chat, Kei and her mom went home holding bags of groceries. Kuroo helped them put the bags on the table.

  
Kei and her mom started cooking the food. Her mom also teaches her how to make mochi so they can finish the food as early as they can.

  
The boys continue decorating the house again. They start setting up light on the garden after then finish the living room so it will be bright tonight while waiting for new year.

  
After Kei finished making mochi, her mom told her to go up and rest so she and her husband will have energy for tonight's celebration.

  
She nodded and call her husband outside. "Tetsu, I'll be going up now. Do you want to stay here or you're coming with me?" She asked.

  
Kuroo told her to go up first and he'll just follow her after he is done with what he is doing. Kei nodded and left the two boys outside and go to her room.

  
The night has come and all the food are already set on the table. Her husband is also there wearing red polo shirt, watching television.

  
"Kei, go and change your clothes. It's almost mid night." Akiteru said. Kei gave her a nod and change into a red dress too. It's not that it has meaning but her husband bought it for her.

  
When she came down, Akiteru started lighting the candles on the cake and kuroo serves the wine on the table. "The countdown is about to start!" Akiteru shouted.

  
Everyone started counting down loudly together with the tv except kei who's counting down with her usual tone. "3, 2, 1, Happy new year!!"

  
They raised their glass up, drinking it all together, taking pictures after. Kei's mom invite them to the table so they can eat all the food that they prepared.

  
As usual, even during occasions, Kei eat less. She just have a slice of strawberry cake but both her husband and brother keep on putting food on her plate.

  
The dinner was fun and much nosier because it is not only Akiteru who's talking but the presence of Kuroo makes their new year more memorable.

  
After eating and some chat, the couples went up and rest. As much as they wanted to spend the whole night with them, they couldn't because they need to go back to Tokyo to meet Kuroo's parents.

  
"Thanks you for spending the new year's eve here. * Kei said to her husband before lazily lean her head on his chest as Kuroo started brushing her hair softly.

  
The next day, the couple said goodbye to their family early in the morning. It takes time before they will arrive to Tokyo so they need to leave as soon as they can.

  
Akiteru hugged Kei and Kuroo before letting them ride the train. Kei's mom also prepared a bento box for her parents in law.

  
Kuroo messaged his mom that they are on their way to Tokyo. Instead of going to their house, they will just meet each other at the shrine near their house.

  
Kei let out a soft moan but kuroo still manage to hear that. He put her head on his shoulder and told her to take a nap during the ride.

  
When they arrive to Tokyo, the two took a cab going to the shrine. It is faster than taking a train so that will be better since kuroo's mother is already bored, waiting.

  
The shrine is crowded as usual. A lot of people are visiting shrine to pray for their wealth, fortune, health and love. That's the usual thing in new year.

  
Not so long after they reach the place, Kuroo saw his mom happily waving at them. They greeted them with a smile and a kiss before they start going around the place.

  
Kuroo's mother started pulling the both of them into different shops and stall in the place. Buying lucky charms, trying to pick their fortune and many more.

  
The bed headed man feels exhausted because of the continuous dragging of his mom. There is another thing that he wanted to do at the shrine so before he completely forget it, he told her mom to have a rest for a moment while he and his wife will go check something.

  
"Where are we going?" Kei curiously asked . Kuroo isn't answering her instead, he just busy leading the way to somewhere.

  
"We are here!" He said. They are now in an old temple at the back of the place. Very few people seems to knew it since it wasn't crowded.

  
"Before, I can hear stories that this temple will make any of your wishes to come true but I haven't tried it yet." Kei isn't a fan of fortune cookies or tellers and she doesn't believe that these kind of things are true but since it's new year, maybe trying wouldn't be that bad.

  
They both step inside and start praying. Kei gently put her hands together and start saying all the things that are running in her mind.

  
Same goes to Kuroo. There is something that he really wanted to have but telling it to his wife will make her feel wose. "Kami-sama, I don't know if it's possible but please, give us a child" he said repeatedly on his mind.

  
After they pray, kuroo start throwing coins on it before pulling the long string in front of them to ring the bell. They believed that the sound of the bell will deliver their message to the god.

  
"Done? Let's go back to mother so we can eat" Kuroo said to his wife and Kei gave him a nod.

  
It is really nice for Kei to celebrate the holiday with family. She never felt this warm before since she's celebrating it alone in America before.

  
After the fun dinner, they both said goodbye to the older woman before heading their way home.

  
This time, finding a cab is a bit difficult since a lot of families might be taking a cab right now so they took the bus instead.

  
Their house isn't that far from the shrine. It only took about 15 minutes before reaching the bus stop near their house. "Walking at night isn't so bad. It makes me feel like a high school student again." Kuroo said before taking his wife's hand.

  
They are walking silently but the atmosphere isn't stiff or awkward but of course, Kuroo wouldn't last in silence for so long.

  
"What did you pray a while ago?" Kuroo asked. She seems to be so serious a while ago so it made him curious. "I.. I wanted us to be a real family." Kei said softly.

  
That surprised him a bit. Their prayers seems to be almost the same but at the same time, he doesn't want to see his wife's sad expression too.

  
He pulled her into a hug and keep in the position for a moment. "We are a family. Always remember that okay?" He said while stroking her hair.

  
While silently hugging each other. A certain noise disturb their moment so the couple starts looking around to see if there is something around there.

  
They start following the noise as it starts to get louder and louder. "It's coming from that dark alley Tetsu. Let's check it." Kei said.

  
The alley seems to be so narrow and dark but they still go there and find the source of the noise.

  
"Uwa! Uwa!"

  
What they saw surprised the both of them. The one making the noise is no other than a child. A baby that is maybe around 6 months old based on how big the baby is.

  
Kei took the child in her arms and the baby's cry starts to get softer and softer. "Tetsu, let's bring the baby home. It's cold here"

  
At home, Kei searched the things that she needs to do to a baby. She wipe the baby clean again and ask her husband to go buy some baby stuff at the convenience store.

  
Of course he followed what his wife asked. Still in shock with what's happening right now. They took the baby home like a lost kitten but what will happen next?

  
When he arrive home, the house is already quiet. No loud cry of the baby so he silently climb up to their room and see a beautiful scene inside.

  
It is his wife sitting on the bed, holding the sleeping baby on her arms carefully. He never thought that seeing her s wife like that will make him feel so happy.

  
He silently approached the two, putting the bags on the floor and sit beside his wife. "It seems like you knows how to take care of a child babe."

  
"No don't. I checked the internet for some things that I can do to calm HIM down" kei said with that rare gentle smile on her face.

  
Even without a word, kuroo knows what his wife wanted but it is not as easy at adopting an abandoned pet. There are some process that they need to go through before completely having the baby.

  
"Kei, the baby isn't our's but he can stay here while we are thinking for the right thing to do." Kei gave him a nods before laying the child on the bed.

  
Since there is a child at home, one of them needs to take care of it so Kei took an extended leave at work for another 10 days. That might be enough for them to find solution for what they should do to the child.

  
For few days that she's taking care of the baby, her attitude started to change. Still salty sometimes but she's warmer than before. Happier than before too. She never expect that having a child at home will completely change the aura of their home.

  
"Tadaima!" She heard her husband's voice so like the usual, she greeted her husband "okaeri" while happily holding the baby on her arms.

  
Even for kuroo, he did feel the changes at home. He kissed his wife and of course the baby before going straight to the dining room to have dinner.

  
After eating, Kuroo climb up to their room where his wife is gently tapping the sleeping baby on their bed. "Kei we need to talk."

  
He sit beside his wife before handing a brown envelope to her. Kei just raised an eyebrow before she open it and see what's inside.

  
Kuroo's just smiling at her while she reads the paper inside. "Tetsu what's this? Does it mean that..?" Kuroo just gave her a nod and before he knew it, Kei's already hugging him tight.

  
"Oh? Why are you crying? Isn't this what you wanted? I applied for the child's adoption and they approved it so now, this baby is ours" he said while kissing her forehead.

  
She was so happy. She thought that she will lose the baby once they found his parents or someone suitable for taking care of him.

  
"Thank you so much Tetsu. Our life will start to be more meaningful than before. I love you." Kei said before kissing him on his lips.

  
Kuroo started to wrap his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss but before he can do that, the baby started crying loudly and that ruined the romantic mood.

  
Kei let out a soft laugh before getting the child in her arms once again. Kuroo just hug the both of them, thanking god for granting his prayer of having a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owatta!! So what do you think? Should I make a sequel or not??   
> Thank you so much for being with me  
> Till the end!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this will do the first chapter. tell me guys, is my story understandable? I used to jump scenes in my fics before since I think for the next chapter in advance. Well i just hope you liked it. suggestions are pretty much welcome. jaa!!


End file.
